Someone So Beautiful Is Frightening
by Rogue Star1
Summary: Remy and Toad have a little talk about the women they love, causing Remy to come up with a plan to win there hearts forever. The question is will it work?
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men. Never have, never will. * tear.*  
  
:  
  
Someone So Beautiful Is Frightening  
  
:  
  
" Remy get out NOW!" Rogue's voice echoed threw out the entire institute, some stopped to see what the fuss was about this time and others just kept on doing what they were doing. Most familiar with the routine Remy and Rogue fights. " If ah evah catch ya in here again I'll kill ya."  
  
Remy was ejected violently from Rogue and Kitty's shared room. " Chere." and had the door slammed in his face. Remy huffed. " Well at least y' called Remy by his name p'tite. So dat's progress dere chere." He yelled at her door and then he walked down the stairs into the kitchen for some breakfast. He walked in with out anyone saying a word to him; Logan was the first one to say something. He set his morning paper down and took a sip of his coffee.  
  
" So." He said setting down his coffee. " What'd ya do this time Gumbo?" Logan asked with a smirk. Don't get the man wrong he liked the Cajun, well he didn't at first but he grew to like the man. Only one that could give him a run for his money in poker, after all the time they teams spent searching for the dam third key. It had been almost two month now and they hadn't the faintest clue as where to find it. All three teams had joined together now and stayed in the institute  
  
Remy stood up immediately not in the mood to deal with Wolverine at the moment, he pushed his chair away from the table stood and walked out with out a word. Logan watched the Cajun walk out and Remy could feel his gaze upon him. He grabbed his coat off the coat rack slid it on and was out the door before anyone knew what happened. " Whatever." Logan said then went back to his paper.  
  
Remy paced around out side, searching his coat pockets for a cigarette. He finally found one and lighted it with his fingers, imitating a lighter. He brought it up to his lips and took a long drag of it. He walked around and saw of in the distance a couple feet well actually more like fifty feet away Wanda and Toad were arguing. Remy sighed and gave a small chuckle.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
" Oh come on Sweetums it's just a walk. Ten minutes tops." Toad begged. They were walking by the fountain and Toad had hopped onto the edge as Wanda walked past him.  
  
" Leave me alone, Toad. Try me again when you take a shower." Wanda said with a wrinkled up nose as she walked past him her red trench coat blowing in the wind. It was actually a nice and peaceful day, minus the peaceful part.  
  
" So there's a change Cupcake?" Toads asked as he moved around the edge of the fountain to somewhat follow her.  
  
Wanda sighed in frustration, throwing her arms up into the air as if to ask 'Why me God?' " No Toad, but." She paused with a nasty smirk on her face. " It's a start." She yelled as she raised her hands up into the air, as she sent a weak hex blot, not that weak but strong enough to send Toad flying back into the fountain.  
  
" AHHH" Toad screamed in a girl like fashion as he fell into the fountain followed by a huge splash. Wanda walked away with out a second thought only a small smile on her lips at the memory of Toad's screams.  
  
Toad gasped for air as he came up and looked around for Wanda. " Hey Sweetums? Where'd she go?" He asked himself.  
  
" She left." A male voice answered.  
  
" AHHHHH" Toad jumped and wailed not expecting anyone to answer his question. Remy chuckled as Toad went back under water, how the boy could get his whole body under such a shallow depth Remy wasn't too sure. Remy took another long drag of his cigarette as he waited for him to come back up. Shouldn't be to long, Remy thought removing the cigarette from his lips and blowing out the smoke, he should run out of air right about. Just then Toad came back up gasping for air and trying to give the Cajun a glare.  
  
Now. Remy chuckled, and shook his head at the poor excuse for a man. " Ya know it's not very nice ta sneak up on people like that ya know." Toad complained dripping with water, soaked to the bone.  
  
" Mon ami." Remy said in shame trying hard not to laugh. He took a deep breath and sighed. He then took another drag of his cigarette, then blowing the smoke out in Toad's direction.  
  
" What?" Toad whined his pride shattered, just sitting in the water.  
  
" Why?" Remy asked plainly. Toad gave him a point blank look and didn't answer. Remy sighed and decided to elaborate on it. " Why do y' try t' get a fille dat hates y'?"  
  
Toad raised his eyebrows and was a little stunned. That was the last question he was expecting to hear come form Gambit. " Cause I love her yo." Toad answered truthfully. Even though the Cajun wasn't his favorite person Toad thought it was pretty obvious about his feelings for Wanda.  
  
" But it's pretty obvious dat she don' feel de same way fo' y' mon ami." Remy said helping him out of the fountain.  
  
" I don't care, as long as I'm with her, life is good ya know." Toad said as he whipping the extra water off his face. He then began to ring out his shirt looking at Remy.  
  
" Why y' lookin' at Remy fo'?" Remy asked blowing out some smoke from his cigarette. Toad sighed and gave his this are you serious look.  
  
" Does a girl named Rogue ring any bells?" Toad asked, then it clicked in Remy's head and his mouth opened a bit and he smiled.  
  
" Ohhh. Dat's different. De p'tite loves Remy she jus denying it." Remy pointed out.  
  
" You mean ya hope she is. Look Gambit face it Wanda hates me as much as Rogue hates you." Toad analyzed, giving up on ringing out his shirt and shook his body like a dog. Remy brought his hands up to shield his face from the water.  
  
" Ohhh mon ami, can y' do dat somewhere else." Toad gave Remy a weird look and sat down next to him. Actually squatted in a toad like fashion. " Look." Remy paused searching for the right words. Remy then smiled and started laughing out loud. Toad gave Remy a point blank stare not at all seeing the humor.  
  
" Uhhh care ta fill me in yo?" Toad finally asked, Remy's laughing stopped and he looked at Toad and struggled to keep a straight face.  
  
" Out o' all o' y' never thought y' and Remy would be pretty much de same." He laughed again. Toad was still confused so he waited for Gambit to quiet down. After a few seconds Remy stopped.  
  
" Ya finished yo?" Toad asked a bit board. Remy nodded.  
  
" T'anks Remy needed dat." He took a deep breath and sighed. " Remy isn't in as deep as y' mon ami."  
  
" Says who?" Toad argued.  
  
" Remy."  
  
" Well Toad thinks that you just don't want to see it." Toad replied glaring at Remy.  
  
" See what?" Remy asked taking another drag of her cigarette.  
  
" Look." Toad said pulling the cigarette out of Remy's mouth and throwing it away into the bushes. Remy opened his mouth in shock and gave Toad a questioning look he was about to comment but Toad shushed him. "Do you seriously care about Rogue or is she just a game to you?" Toad asked for once being completely serious. He never acted this way but he wanted to know he still felt as if Rogue was still part of their group. He liked it when it was just the three of them. Him, Lance and Rogue. It was quieter and he got a bit more respect then he did now. A part of him would always try and be a protective brother to her. Even though she had absorbed him a countless number of times she never held on for longer then she needed to. And he always could hear her whisper " Ah'm sorry." Just quiet enough for only his ears to hear, right before he blacked out. So he knew she still cared about them.  
  
Remy didn't really have to think about it he knew the answer but what was keeping him from telling someone else? Cause you haven't told Rogue yet. A little voice inside him piped in. Maybe Remy answered it. Maybe he was just afraid that people would no longer see the Ragin' Cajun, but a whipped pup. But this was Toad no one would take him seriously but if he wanted Rogue to be with him then he had to stop caring about what the others thought. If he wanted her to stop caring then he would have to first. " Rogue is my reason fo' wakin' up in de mornin' mon ami."  
  
Toad was a bit taken aback by Remy's answer he for sure thought it was just a game to him. But the look in Remy's eyes and the tone of voice he used and he referred to himself in the first person. That had to count for something. Believing the Cajun Toad continued. " Remy you don't see that she doesn't feel the same way. Rogue is very distant and finicky about people. Even without her powers she would most likely be the same. Just like Wanda even without her shadowy past she is still the same. But I'm going to keep trying like you are going to do most likely." Toad's words showed he was wise beyond his years, and Remy looked at him and couldn't believe this was the same Toad that he had almost blew to pieces a while back.  
  
" Look Toad wit' de fille y' jus gotta give her some space. She'll jus run if y' try an' get t' close t' her. She has t' want y' t' be wit her." Remy's mouth formed a small 'o' shape as he realized what he had been saying and his words faded. He had figured it out. " Dat's it." Remy said. Toad gave him a funny look.  
  
" What's it yo?" Toad asked with a raised eyebrow. The Cajun never really made any real sense to him and he was making even less sense by the minute. That's it. What the hell could that mean? That could mean a number of different things Toad thought.  
  
" Look. Y' chase de fille an' she runs. Simple y' gotta stop chasing her mon ami." Remy tried to explain but Toad seemed even more confused.  
  
" Huh?" Toad stated simply. Again he was lost. It made some sense but he didn't get it.  
  
" Look." Remy took a deep breath and tried to figure out to put this so that Toad would understand him better. He looked at Toad and was drawing a blank. That was until he saw Toad's eyes wander around in little circles. What was he looking at Remy wondered. Then he saw it, Toad was closely watching a small fly buzz around above his head. He was stone still and didn't move. The fly then slowly came closer and closer to Toad and then.  
  
Slipip  
  
The fly was gone and into Toad mouth. Yuk. Remy thought as he looked away for a moment. That's it. Remy thought. " Filles are like flies." Okay not the best analogy but hey he was improvising. He didn't have much to work with here.  
  
Toad turned his head and gave Remy a completely clueless look. Raising both eyebrows and having his body follow his head. " Excuse me?" Toad asked in total disbelief crouched down on the edge of the fountain.  
  
" Look mon ami. When y' catchin' flies do y' chase dem around and be all loud an' anoyin'?" Remy asked. His own analogy was almost beginning to make sense to even him. Almost mind you, almost.  
  
" No you'd scare them yo." Toad answered like it was a painfully obvious. He still completely in the dark and if he figured Remy was weird before he thought the Cajun was clinically insane now.  
  
" Exactly homme. " Remy said clapping his hands together. "Y' wait. Y' have t' watch dem and make dem come t' y'." Remy now had an ear-to-ear grin on his face.  
  
Toad looked at Remy and slowly the small wheels in Todd's head began to turn, as a small smile came to his face. " So you're saying that I have to give Wanda some space and she'll come around. Like with the fly."  
  
" Now y' getting' it homme." Remy smiled. Some how this whole thing began to make sense to him. If he would just give Rogue some space then she would come around. She would begin to miss him and come in search of after a while. Brilliant. One of his better ideas if he did say so himself.  
  
" But." Toad began. Remy looked over to the boy and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. " What if she doesn't come around?" Toad asked in serious tone looking a bit depressed.  
  
Dang. Remy never thought about that. What if she didn't? Then that would mean that Rogue really didn't care about him like he thought. Could he handle that? " Um." Remy couldn't think of anything to really say. " Do you care about her?"  
  
Toad looked at him as if he were stupid. " I love her. There's nothing about her I would change, just being with her makes me feel happy inside. She can be scary at times but I know deep down she would never really hurt me. I've seen her hurt people and they are out for weeks, but with me I can tell she's holding back yo." Toad and Remy were amazed at how honest and open he was being. Toad wasn't to sure what made him all of a sudden trust the Cajun; he never liked him to begin with and the fact that he had charged him and almost let his guts paint the room didn't help much. But maybe it was the fact that they were going threw the same thing. They both loved frightening women that acted like they hated them but really didn't.  
  
" Then she'll come around. Remy knows what y' mean mon ami. He can tell when Rogue is using her full strength against him. De fille can hit pretty hard when she wants t' but she never has broken a t'ing. Remy can tell when she be holdin' back. De fille is so beautiful yet frightenin' at times." Remy answered with a smug smile on his face. Toad nodded and smiled at the Cajun.  
  
" You love her don't you?" It wasn't really a question. Toad looked at the Cajun smugly, he could just tell, it wasn't rocket science. It was just the way he talked about Rogue.  
  
Remy was a bit caught off guard by the question. But he smiled despite himself at Toad and nodded. " Wit' all mon heart. Jus don' tell her dat. Remy'll tell her in due time." He answered. Toad nodded and accepted the answer. There was a long silence which neither of them spoke just listened to the quiet pitter-patter of the fountain water cascading down into the pool of water below.  
  
" So what do we do now that we have to stay away from our women?" Toad asked looking around with a clueless face. Remy looked over to him and lit another cigarette with an evil glint in his eyes he pulled out a fresh deck of cards.  
  
" Y' ever play poker mon ami?"  
  
:  
  
Authors Note: Okay just a small little story that popped into my head one day and I liked it. I don't know if anyone else will like it but oh well I don't really care I liked it and I hope some of you will to. I don't know why but I just was thinking and I saw how alike these two were and thought about writing a little one shot about them. I just loved Remy and Toad. I know I kind of made Remy and Toad a little OOC but oh well I think I stayed a little within reason. I don't plan on writing more unless anyone really really wants me too. Hope you enjoyed it and I'm almost done with writing the next chapter to "Drifters" and " Can't Stop Loving You" I should update those around the 4th of July. If I don't before then the week after cause I'm out of town for the weekend. Hope you liked this.  
  
:  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	2. Embarrassing Stories

It was the middle of the night. About 4 am and these crazy people woke up in an hour. Wanda thought as she made her way half asleep down the stairs down into the kitchen. It was one of those late night urges you get and you just need a drink of water. Her mouth was so dry and she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep with out it a drink. So here she was slowly making her way down the stairs and threw the hall to the kitchen.  
  
Dam this house was big and creepy at night she thought as she walked past the front door and turned to go into the kitchen. It was dark and she couldn't see a thing. She slowly glided her had over the wall to try and find the switch when the sound of some else already in the room made her freeze in her place. The other presence seemed to stop as well. Slowly she continued to search for the light switch and her hand lightly grazed over it. Bingo she thought.  
  
She heard the other presence get slowly closer as she raised her other had ready to attack with a hex bolt when she flipped the switch. Okay she thought as she took a deep breath. Three, two, one! She flipped the switch.  
  
" AHHH" Two girl like yells echoed threw out the halls. Both girls jumped back and Wanda brought her hand over her chest and looked to see who it was.  
  
" Rogue?" She looked at the pale-faced Goth, she hardly recognized her with out her usual five-pound mask of make-up.  
  
" Wanda?" She heard the girl ask back in a familiar position as her. Both girls looked shocked to see the other one.  
  
" Dam don' do that to meh." Rogue said putting her hand over her chest. They looked at each other for a moment longer. " Ya know ya look different with all yar make-up." Rogue said grabbing a full glass of water from the counter and sitting down at table.  
  
" Good different or bad different?" Wanda asked as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard. Like she cared Wanda told herself.  
  
" Ah don' know jus' different." Rogue said dryly taking a sip of water.  
  
" Huh." Wanda commented as she filled her glass with water. " I could say the same about you. Although I must say you look breath taking with out your make-up." Wanda told her, Rogue gave a small smile.  
  
" Ya sound jus' lihke Remy." Rogue groaned, Wanda laughed as she took a seat next to Rogue at the table taking a sip of her water.  
  
" Yeah he seems quite taken by you." Wanda commented casually taking a sip of water. " Do you feel the same?"  
  
" Ah don' know. He hasn' bugged meh for three days so that could mean dat th' boy has found some sense." Rogue said trying to avoid making eye contact.  
  
" Or his brain." Wanda added in trying to lighten the mood.  
  
" True. Though he had no use for it. The boy gets by on his good looks alone." Rogue said with a sad smile Wanda could tell it was forced but she smiled a rare thing for her.  
  
" I must admit and I swear to God you breath a word of this to anyone and I will deny it all and then hex you into next week. But." And there was a short pause there for dramatic effect. " He is REALLY good looking." Wanda said letting out a deep sigh as if it was the hardest thing to admit and it pretty much was.  
  
Rogue just stared at her mouth slightly open and then she did something she hadn't done in a long time. She laughed. Wanda scowled at her for a moment and then began to join in and began to laugh as well. And were not talking small chuckle laughing or giggling which neither of them would ever do they just laughed their asses off.  
  
After a few moments they calmed a bit. And Rogue was the first one to speak again. " Thank ya Ah needed that." Rogue said whipping her eyes were small tears had appeared.  
  
" Don't mention it. Ever." Wanda told her a small glare coming from her eyes but it left as fast as it came.  
  
" Promise. Scouts honor." Rogue said stifling a laugh as she raised her right hand up. Wanda let out a chuckle.  
  
" Like you're a scout." Wanda said as she began to laugh all over again.  
  
" Hey Ah'll have ya know Ah was in Girl Scouts for three years when Ah six till Ah was nine years-old." Rogue told her honestly.  
  
" Are you kidding me?" Wanda asked looking somewhat disgusted.  
  
" No. Honestly Irene made meh do it. She said it would help meh build 'character'." Rogue told her letting out a laugh. " Oh mah Gawd Ah've never told anyone that." Rogue thought out loud.  
  
" Well it's not something I would brag about." Wanda told her finishing off her water.  
  
" Oh come on. Ya have ta have some embarrassin' thing about your childhood ta share that ya don' want anyone else ta know. Ah need blackmail over ya." Rogue told her pointing an accusing finger at the Scarlet Witch.  
  
" You already have it. Remember me saying that Remy was.You know." Wanda said gesturing with her hands afraid to repeat herself.  
  
" Oh what afraid ta say it again are we?" Rogue asked fully catching on.  
  
" No. I'm not afraid of anything." Wanda argued now on the defensive.  
  
" Your afraid of getting' close ta Toad." Rogue said getting up and walking over to the fridge her destination was the freeze. " Chocolate or Strawberry?" Rogue asked.  
  
" I am not afraid of getting close to Toad. Well yeah in a sense have you smelled the boy lately?" Wanda asked Rogue. Rogue nodded and held up the two pints of ice cream. She lifted the Chocolate above her head then put it down then raised the Strawberry in the same fashion. " Strawberry what else?" Wanda told her. Rogue nodded and brought both over to the table.  
  
" Unfortunately Ah have smelled the boy. But Ah also know that ya are afraid ta get close ta him emotionally mind ya. Physically is just plain scary. " Rogue said as put the two ice cream cartons down.  
  
" I hear that. But for the last three days Toad has kept his distance. It's nice" Wanda looked down at the pint of chocolate. "I said Strawberry." Wanda said as she grabbed the pint of Strawberry ripping off the top and digging into the frozen product. Her spoon barley broke a centimeter.  
  
" Ah know. Ah wanted chocolate." Rogue told her forcing her spoon into her frozen ice cream.  
  
" I don't understand you or anyone else that likes chocolate." Wanda told her as she took a bit of the small amount of frozen ice cream she managed to dig out.  
  
" Well for meh you can take a number as fo' everyone else who cares." Rogue said gesturing with her spoon all around the room. Wanda let out a small chuckle.  
  
" You know your one to talk about getting close to people Rogue." Wanda started taking a bite of ice cream. Rogue looked up from her ice cream to Wanda.  
  
" Excuse meh?" Rogue asked.  
  
" Well you spend all your time avoiding people and pushing them away. Your also pushing Remy away." Wanda said in a physiatrist manner.  
  
" First off we are talking about your problems not mine at the moment. Second Ah push people and Remy away for a reason." Rogue said pointing her spoon at Wanda.  
  
" Alright then. I push Toad away because." she paused to think of a reason. " Because."  
  
" Because it helps your image." Rogue finished for her. Wanda pulled her spoon away from her mouth and gulped but then her features hardened.  
  
" No." Wanda scorned.  
  
" Then what?" Rogue asked sticking another spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.  
  
" Look I just think that, that." Wanda seemed to space out for a moment.  
  
" You have no reason do you?" Rogue asked in a quiet tone that showed no signs of humor. Wanda turned her head towards her Gothic friend and shook her head.  
  
" No. My reasons are the same as yours. I'm afraid of getting hurt." Wanda said in a depressed tone as she poked her ice cream with the tip of her spoon. " I am so pitiful aren't I?" Wanda asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
" No. Your, dare I say it. Normal." Rogue told her Wanda looked up from the holes she was poking into her ice cream and gasped at what she just heard.  
  
" Bite your tongue." Wanda told her with a look of pure horror on her face.  
  
" Hey it's the truth. All women are afraid of getting hurt. Ah'm saying the same thing about mah self." Rogue defended herself. Knowing if anyone else had told her that then they would have been hexed into next week most likely. But her and Wanda had a new understanding with each other even though this was the first time they really talked she felt that they had an understanding at least.  
  
" Alright Doctor Joyce Brothers lets get into your problems then. Everyone here knows about your powers so why do you stay away from them? With Jean's it's obvious so skip that part and get to the good stuff." Wanda asked taking a spoon full of ice cream. Rogue gave a weak smile.  
  
" I like to be alone first of all. I enjoy the quiet peacefulness of mah own thoughts when Ah can.. When Ah'm around people my physics get all hyper and they want to add another victim to the list." Rogue answered pausing to take another bite of ice cream. " An' mah reasons fo' staying away from Remy is that the man is a total player. He most likely was going after meh because Ah was some big challenge ya know. Just another notch in his bedpost. Ta see if he could get the untouchable. Like that. Ah don't trust him, much." Rogue told her letting out a breath like some big weight had been lifted off her shoulders. " Ah just don' want ta get used again." Rogue said sadly.  
  
" I had no idea." Wanda told her. Her jaw hanging open a bit.  
  
" No one does." Rogue told her scrapping the bottom of the her pint of ice cream. Wanda nodded and then sighed as if she was in defeat.  
  
" When I was five years old. Before my mother died. She entered me into a little miss beauty pageant and I won. For a year I modeled clothing for Oish Kosh and I was one of those prissy little girls that I have gown to despise." Wanda told her and Rogue just looked at her for a few seconds then started cracking up which got Wanda started. They continued to talk a bit about anything and everything.  
  
" Ah should go back ta bed." Rogue started to get up and looked over at the clock. " Or go change."  
  
" Huh?" Wanda asked finishing off her ice cream.  
  
" It's five am. Scott is most likely awake already." Rogue told her throwing away her ice cream carton and tossing the spoon into the sink. " That boy has no life after all."  
  
"And a stick up his ass ta boot." Wanda added as she did the same with her ice cream carton and spoon.  
  
" Ah hear ya." Rogue chimed in. They laughed a little. And then stopped at the sound of footsteps coming in. " Shush." Rogue motioned to Wanda. They looked to the door and saw Ororo walk in. Already dressed and ready to start of the day.  
  
" Good morning girls. Your up early this beautiful morning." Ms. Monroe told them walking in her first stop being the coffee machine where she began to brew some fresh coffee.  
  
" Uh yeah. Couldn't wait for Danger Room practice." Rogue lied and Wanda nodded in agreement. Both trying hard not to laugh.  
  
" Glad to hear it Stripes. Nice to see someone other then Shades up for it. And Boots good to see someone knew who's in the mood to get tortured." Logan said walking into the kitchen with his newspaper in hand as he sat down at the kitchen table the girls were just at moments before talking.  
  
" Boots?" Wanda whispered quietly to Rogue and Rogue just gave her a clueless look in reply.  
  
" Oh yeah. Can't wait." Rogue said trying not to laugh but it was getting harder and harder. She elbowed Wanda to play along.  
  
" Right. Can't wait Wolvie. Catch ya later. Come on Rogue." Wanda said tugging the girl out of the kitchen behind her.  
  
" You girls don't want breakfast?" Ororo called to them. Both girls looked at each other.  
  
" No were fine." They both answered and once they got clear of the kitchen and both started to laugh.  
  
" Boots? Where did he get that?" Wanda asked. " And Stripes?"  
  
" Well Stripes." Rogue motioned to her hair.  
  
" Oh."  
  
" And Boots?"  
  
" Go figure?" Rogue said as they walked up the stairs laughing on there way to change for their dreaded Danger Room session.  
  
:  
  
Authors Note: I'm done. The last part of this just came to me. I loved writing this I love writing these two as friends. I hope they didn't seem to OOC for you but I think I did a good job if not than to bad. I don't feel like changing it. Do to popular demand I have decided to continue writing this but I won't be updating that fast so sorry. Like Ishandahlaf said I do have a full plate as it is. I want to finish " Can't Stop Loving You" here by the end of August before School starts back up again. And " Drifters" That one will take a while to finish but oh well. Slow and Steady right?  
  
And here we go with answering your reviews.  
  
Ishandahalf - Thank you for the award and I'm glad there are readers like you that shower the author with complements about what you liked about the fic. It really does make the difference. Well here yeah go I hope you liked it.  
  
Tanda Fan - I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you liked the second installment as much as the first.  
  
Clara - Okay not exactly how the guys get the girls but it does have the girls so I'm working on it.  
  
IluvTrissy-chan - I kind of took your advise on the thing with the girls thoughts on the guys. As for if them geting together well. You'll have to read and wait to find out.  
  
Shiver- Yeah Remy is delusional, so what else is knew. The boy had gotten hit in the head one to many times if you ask me but that's what make Remy, well Remy.  
  
Lladyred01 - Hey thank you for the complements. I never really thought about it either, it just came to me.  
  
ChaosCat - I hope this fic will be as good as everyone wants it to. I hope I don't let anyone down. And I'm glad that so many people liked it.  
  
Riah Yaps - Hey thank you for the complement and for reading this. I love writing from Remy's point of view it is so fun to write his out look on life.  
  
Bettie-Chan - No. In answer to your question it is not over. Far from over.  
  
Rita - Glad you liked it and here is the more.  
  
Lyerial - Hey here are the girls semi reaction to the boys plan. They don't really know yet but they know the guys are staying away.  
  
Latin Rose - Thank you. I try to go for original because I hate reading the same old thing written by different authors.  
  
Puppiescute - A kiss between Wanda and Toad might be a possibility. But not for a long while. I'm taking my time with this story.  
  
Thank you to all that review this story and to all those that didn't review and read it I'm glad you came back for more. Please review this time though, it would make me happy and write more.  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	3. Phase Two

" Please?" Toad asked, more like begged.  
  
" No." Remy bit back.  
  
" Oh come on." Toad whined. It had been exactly one very long pain and staking week since Toad had said more then " Hi" To his beloved Wanda and it was killing him. Spring break was pretty much over and he had wasted it by listening to this stupid plan of Remy's that was suppose to work, but no. It was going south. Way south. And the only good thing about this so called brilliant plan of Remy's was the fact that Rogue hadn't said so much as " Get lost Swamp Rat" to him. She didn't even really look at him, which was the only thing right now making him happy. He could see Remy was extremely pissed and wanted just as badly to go and talk to Rogue as much as he wanted to talk to Wanda but Remy had something Toad didn't really consider a very big deal. Pride. And for Remy's pride he had smoked about six cigarettes in the last hour.  
  
" Toad." Remy started as he put his cigarette out. " You ask me one more time an' I'll charge you t'kingdom come. Alright?" Remy asked. Toad was really starting to bug him these last few days. Toad and the fact that he may have been wrong. As much as he didn't want to admit it, maybe Rogue didn't care for him as much as he thought she did. But he had seen it. It was there in here eyes when she looked at him. She did care about him, if not, then what was the point of him being here?  
  
" Why don't you just admit it, yo. Your plan went belly up." Toad cried out, they were out side near the fountain again with no one around so Toad decided to raise his voice a little. He believed he had a right to at least. He was being kept from the woman he loved.  
  
" No it hasn't." Remy stated in an agitated tone. Maybe it was his pride or his stubbornness or maybe a combination of the two that kept him from admitting he was wrong. Or perhaps it was that he truly believed that with time his plan would work out for the better.  
  
" Yes it has, just admit it, will you?" Toad wailed throwing his hands up in the air. He was really beginning to lose his patience and he was not the kind of guy to lose his patience that often. Actually he couldn't remember the last time he really lost his temper. Oh wait; it was when he had first met Kurt. He still had a score to settle with the blue boy, unwashed lederhosen. He had taken a bath that day too.  
  
" No, now we move onto phase two." Remy said producing two fingers up to show Toad his meaning.  
  
" Phase two." Toad said in disbelief, snapping himself out of his rambling thoughts. Remy nodded with a plastered grin.  
  
" Dat's right mon ami." Remy told him. Not at all sure really what phase two was going to be. But he always had an ace up his sleeve. Just then John decided to join them outside.  
  
" Why so glum chums?" John asked sitting down next to Remy but away from the foul odor known as Todd Talanskiy. (sp?)  
  
" John." Remy said as an idea began to form in his head.  
  
" Oh no, Gambit I know that look. And the answer is no, mate." John said standing up immediately.  
  
" But Remy hasn't even asked y'de question yet." Remy told him with an innocent look upon his face. But John knew all to well that looks could be deceiving, especially if that look was coming from Remy Lebeau.  
  
" I don't need to hear the question to know what my answer will be, and the answer is once again NO. N.O." John spelled it out for him turning around to leave. Remy stood up to go after him and left Toad there completely clueless.  
  
" But John, all Remy's asking y'is one tincy wincey lil favor. Come on John, haven't you ever really liked a girl that didn't like you? Or in your case not give you the time of day?" Remy asked. He was pulling out the big guns here. That and he was really desperate, other wise he wouldn't have asked John for his help.  
  
John knew Remy better then anyone else. And he also knew that Remy wouldn't ask for help unless he was either dieing, drunk, or really needed it. Now, John knew for sure Remy wasn't drunk, he might have been dieing but aren't we all? John thought. And he knew that if he wanted help from this poor Aussie then this girl must be really important to Remy. But he still didn't want to get involved. Last time he ended up in the hospital with ten stitches, thus the scar on his forehead. It wasn't that noticeable, to some. But thinking really hard about it John came to a decision. He loved Remy like a brother, but Remy had to do this on his own. I mean what's in it for good ol' John? The Aussie thought.  
  
" No." John finally said after thinking it over.  
  
" What do y'mean, no?" Remy asked stomping his foot like an upset three- year-old. He wasn't at all happy with John's answer. The last time John had helped him, sure John ended up in the ER with four of five stitches but it wasn't his fault. How was he suppose to know that John was going to run out in front of that car? Well he might have given him a small nudge to chase this one girl across the street but that was all. He did take him to the ER afterwards though, now that's gotta count for something.  
  
" I mean I won't do it." John informed the Cajun as he walked up the long flight of stairs he had just walked down, back into the mansion.  
  
" But John." Remy started to protest.  
  
" You don't here the word "No" very often do ya mate?" John asked as he reached to open the door. Only to see a pink blur come zipping out through the door. Knocking him and the blur hard down to the ground.  
  
" Ow." Kitty said as she rubbed her head. " Like Sorry." Kitty muttered slowly getting up.  
  
" No, sorry my fault, Sheila. Didn't think you'd be walkin' through the door." John said helping her to her feet. Kitty gave a half smile. She was obviously not in to good of a mood. And for a moment it looked as if she may have been crying.  
  
" No it was my fault. I'm just, like having a bad day." Kitty told him giving him a warm smile. He still held her hand, John noticed as they stood there looking at each other. Remy noticed it as well, as he took a few side steps to give them some space, not too much space though, this had infinite possibilities.  
  
" You wanna talk about it? Or do ya need ta be alone?" John asked feeling all his wit and charm suddenly leave him. See John was exactly like Remy except for a few small details. Unlike Remy, John always lost his cool when next to a pretty face. Unlike Remy, John was a little more comical. And John looked and talked completely different, other then that they were a lot alike.  
  
" Well I just, like feel so totally ignored. Rogue and Wanda seem to have this like, new perfect friendship and where does that leave me? Nowhere and alone, I like, get cut out of the picture. Plus now there are twice as many people here and I have like, no bathroom time and the kitchen is always packed with men. That just like, don't stop eating and I had problems before trying to find some like, peace in this place and now it's impossible. Not to mention I just got into a fight with Rogue and she like, chewed me out for chewing her out because she bailed on me tonight, and I have like, no one to go to the movies with because of this new buddy thing we have when we leave the mansion. And then on my way down here and I like, I literally run into Pietro and that just added salt to the wound and then I ran into you, which I am like, really totally sorry for. I didn't mean to. I just like, wanted some peace." Kitty rambled off a mile a minute leaving Remy and John just standing there staring, barely able to keep up.  
  
" Uhhh, sorry that you're having a bad day." Was all John could think of to answer with. Cause after a while he started to count, he got a grand total of eleven "like" and about three "totally". But he couldn't tell her he had counted them. That would be just plain rude. Now John was many-things, but rude was not one of them.  
  
" Oh dam, I'm like so sorry. I didn't mean to tell you all that it just like, came out and.I gotta go." Kitty finally said walking down the stairs away from them.  
  
" I got twelve, what'd you get?" Remy asked walking up beside John.  
  
" Thirteen, ya missed the one when she said "Like Sorry" mate." John told Remy as they watch Kitty's fading image slowly disappear.  
  
" Right." Remy said casually. Remy smiled smugly once she was out of sight towards John. Oh this was to good to be true. Remy thought as he opened his mouth again.. " Y'know John boy. You should ask her to the movies tonight." Remy suggested out of the blue. John slowly turned to look at Remy, finally tearing his eyes from Kitty's retreating form that was long since gone.  
  
" Are you crazy?" John finally asked.  
  
" Remy t'inks we already know the answer to dat one." Gambit told him as he lit a cigarette right as Rogue walked out the front door.  
  
" Ya know Swamp Rat, those things'll kill ya." Rogue said walking down the stairs, she stopped abruptly and scanned the area, looking for something or someone.  
  
" Remy has a feeling dat many other things'll kill him first." Remy told her immediately putting out his cigarette.  
  
" Have either of ya seen Kitty?" Rogue asked as she took one more look around the area.  
  
" Kitty?" John said aloud, as if trying to recall the girl. " Short, really skinny, pink sweater, talks a mile a minute. That Kitty, Sheila?" John asked her, feeling his comic wit slowly returning back to him.  
  
" Yeah her. Ya know where she went?" Rogue asked again as she took another step down the stairs.  
  
" Got me. She took off down that way though." John told her, pointing towards the woods.  
  
" Great." Rogue muttered. " Thanks John." Rogue called out running towards the woods after Kitty, pretty much ignoring Remy a few feet away. And him trying his best not to talk to her, ended up with a bleeding lip, because he was biting down so hard cause he so badly wanted to talk to her. Even her yelling at him was better then this, at least when she yells he has her full attention.  
  
" Oh burn." John called out once Rogue was gone.  
  
" What are you talkin' about John?" Remy asked relighting his cigarette.  
  
" That. What happened right here, or should I say didn't happen." John teased.  
  
" Shut up." Remy told him taking a nice long and calming drag of his cigarette, tying to get rid of the taste of blood, wasn't working all that well.  
  
" Now I know why you asked for help." John said barreling over into fits of laughter, which wasn't to safe because they were on the stairs. " Ya know your lips bleeding right, mate?" John asked as he continued to laugh.  
  
"Yeah." Remy said calmly whipping his lip clean with his bare fingers. "And that wasn't what Remy wanted help with." Remy informed him as he slowly walked down the stairs, towards where he left Toad.  
  
" Then what was it?" John asked after finally catching his breath.  
  
" You follow, and you'll see." Remy answered him.  
  
" I don't want that cryptic crap, I want straight answers, Lebeau." John told him as he began to follow Remy. " Dammit Lebeau." John cursed as he against his will followed the stupid Cajun. He hated when he did this to him. He didn't know why he even tried to fight it this time. It always happened, Remy always got his way and John was sick of it, just plain sick.  
  
John didn't see it but Remy was grinning like the sly devil he was. He did actually need John's help because well, he couldn't do it alone and he knew no one else would help him. Piotr would just give him this are you serious look then go back to whatever it was he was doing, so John was his only hope. No, only hope sound weak, best bet was a better word choice Remy thought as he rounded the corner and saw Toad chasing after flies. They had to work on that.  
  
" Toad." Remy called out. Toad then stopped immediately and brought his tongue back in.  
  
" What?" Toad whined upset that he lost out on his would be lunch.  
  
" A key point on getting the girl is not eating insects, in places she can see you. Trust me on dat one." Remy told him as he walked right past Toad and toward the garden hose. Good thing Ororo left the hose out until she watered the garden after twilight, Remy thought as he picked up the front nozzle.  
  
" Alright I'm here now what do you- what are you doing with that?" John asked when he saw Remy holding up a hose. John and water were not a good couple to mix. They were like oil and water, orange and green, Toad and a fresh popery scent, carrots and apples. The two just didn't go together, period, end of sentence.  
  
" You'll find out." Remy called out to John.  
  
" Hey what's going on?" Toad asked hoping next to John.  
  
" Got me." John told him. Happy that he wasn't the only one left out of the loop, unhappy because Toad was way to close, the boy needed a bath.  
  
" Hang on." Remy told them as he moved the hose a few feet away. Both Toad and John looked at the thing as if it were the devil himself. Nether of them liked water all that much. It was just plan evil.  
  
Remy removed his beloved trench coat and set it one of the benches a few feet away. He then jogged back inside the mansion, leaving both John and Toad outside alone, saying he would be back in a moment. Both said, " Yeah right."  
  
Jogging through the hallway and then into the kitchen because he knew that was where he was going to find him. Skidding to an abrupt stop Remy gave a Logan a small smile then proceeded to walk right past him. Logan didn't seem to be in to good of a mood, he seemed to be running away from something. Not in the sense that he was running but merely in the sense that he was avoiding something in a hurry.  
  
" Hey." Logan called out behind Remy, it wasn't a "Hi" tone it was more a " Hey you freeze!" Thing he was used to from the cops.  
  
Dang and he was so close. Remy thought as he turned around, giving a small fake smile. " Oui?" Remy asked genuinely.  
  
" First knock off the phony smile act. It's scaring me. And second have you seen the Half-Pint anywhere?" Logan asked, he had run into a few minutes ago and she was blabbering so fast he couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. And when he saw Remy come inside he thought maybe he had seen or talked to her.  
  
" Half-Pint?" Remy muttered in confusion. " Oh de p'tite." Remy said realizing whom Logan was talking about. " Yeah she was a wreck and ran off, but mon chere is talkin' t'her now most likely." Remy answered hoping there were done.  
  
" Who? Oh Rogue." Logan said not liking the thought of them together one bit. " Listen Cajun. Keep your distance with that one." Logan ordered hopping the matter was closed with that simple warning.  
  
" Why?" Remy asked, he did want to go, but it just got interesting.  
  
" You don't listen to threats very well." Logan stated turning back around to face the Cajun.  
  
" When there good, yes. But that was only a half threat. What are y'goin' t'do if Remy doesn't listen t'you?" Remy asked, dang it was fun pushing Logan's buttons. Remy thought, he should do it more often.  
  
" There won't be enough of you left to figure out it was once a body, bub." Logan threatened, and for dramatic effect he unsheathed his claws. " Got it?" Logan asked.  
  
" Maybe." Remy answered smugly.  
  
" What do you mean maybe?" Logan threatened taking a step towards Remy. The kid was such a smart ass, Logan thought bitterly.  
  
" Remy means maybe. Maybe is maybe. Now if y'll excuse Remy, he has some pressing matters to attended to in de kitchen." Remy told Logan giving off a slight bow and salute before he took off running towards the kitchen again.  
  
" That kid really bugs me." Logan muttered as he turned around and just walked away, not daring to go back in there.  
  
Remy just loved it when he was right. There was just something so satisfying when you can tell yourself or others you were right. Upon entering the kitchen Remy found the item of his search sitting at the kitchen table, scarffing down on a messy home made subway sandwich.  
  
" Drake mon ami." Remy said upon entry, taking a seat right across from the Popsicle.  
  
" What do you want?" Bobby asked pausing mid bite with an eyebrow raised in suspicion. And who wouldn't be suspicious of Remy Lebeau waltzing in here like that.  
  
" Oh that hurts mon ami. Why do y't'ink dat Remy wants something?" Remy asked in a mock pout tone.  
  
" You've never talked to me before today of your own free will." Bobby told him finishing off another messy a huge bite of his food.  
  
Remy frowned for two reasons. One, watching Bobby eat was a painful and scary sight. And he thought Toad was bad with his table manners, he would rather watch Toad hunt flies then watch Drake take a bite of a sandwich three times the size of his mouth, and did the words " Chew with your mouth closed." Ever get mentioned in the Drake house hold? Didn't think so, Remy thought as he turned his head away in disgust, a slight shiver running down his spine.  
  
And the second reason was because with Bobby's current attitude it was going to be harder then he thought to get him to help. But that was the easy problem to get around.  
  
" Bobby." Remy tried to look at him but he just couldn't stomach it. " Bobby." He tried again it didn't work, Remy shot up from his chair. Maybe standing a few feet away from him, would make the situation better. After walking a few feet away Remy took a small glance behind him. Needless to say, it didn't help. Remy brought his hand over his eyes and tried to massage his head.  
  
" What's the problem?" Bobby said with a stuffed mouth, Remy was unfortunate enough to take a small glance and saw a few soggy pieces of bread, with God knows what fall out of his mouth and onto his severely stained shirt.  
  
" Will you stop eating?!" Remy wailed out. He couldn't take it anymore, dogs had better manors then this kid.  
  
" Why? What's the problem?" Bobby had actually swallowed before he spoke this time, thank God, Remy thought. Only thing was Bobby's lips were covered in mustard , that left a glossily look that didn't help Remy's already woozy stomach. Nor did the lettuce stuck in the kid's teeth, no wonder Logan was in a hurry to leave the kitchen.  
  
" Just stop. Please." Remy was this close to begging. And he never begs, but in this case he was willing to make an exception, he wasn't in the mood to lose his lunch.  
  
" What's wrong?" Bobby choked out, swallowing another rather large bit of his sandwich.  
  
" Jus' don't eat for a moment." Remy said turning his head slowly to look at him.  
  
" You know." Bobby started as he wiped off his mouth; well at least the boy knew how to use a napkin. " You're the third person the ask me that? You think it's something I did?" Bobby asked innocently.  
  
" Who all asked you?" Remy questioned. Extremely grateful that the boy had heeded his words and had stopped eating. And he thought it was bad enough when he walked in on John, in nothing but a towel two weeks ago.  
  
God with these images I'm going to have nightmares for sure. Remy thought, not at all happy.  
  
" Amara and Logan." Bobby said taking a large gulp of water. " Well Amara left right when I just had sat down to eat."  
  
" Go figure." Remy said sarcastically.  
  
" And Logan came in for coffee but left after only a few moments. All I said was "Hi". I don't get people these days." Bobby said totally oblivious to the truth. The truth being they were running away from him, him and his horrifying eating habits. Remy thought.  
  
" Well Drake, all I can really say is take smaller bites." Remy said putting a sympathetic hand on Bobby's shoulder.  
  
" Huh?" Bobby looked up at Remy. " What's that suppose to mean?" Bobby let out a small belch. Remy had to opt for breathing threw his mouth for the next few moment. Was it worth it? Remy thought as he opened his mouth to speak, no daring to inhale what he knew was going to be a deadly scent, he could tell his eyes were beginning to water. Toad smelt better then that.  
  
" Look Remy didn' come in here ta teach y'some manners. What Remy needs are y'expert skills." Remy said with a sly grin.  
  
" Oh yeah? Why?" Bobby asked slowly standing up from the table. Giving Remy a fine few of his mustard, mayo, relish, lettuce and what he thought was tomato stained once was a white t-shirt but now is a futuristic version of a gross salad.  
  
" It's all part of Remy's plan for phase two." Remy told him producing two fingers up to show him what he meant, while giving off a devilish grin.  
  
" Phase two?" Bobby repeated. " What's that?" He asked.  
  
" Let Remy explain it too y'homme."  
  
:  
  
Author's Rant: Well this chapter took longer then I thought it would to update. But oh well. I have taken the time and effort to think this fic all the way threw and I have a pretty good idea as to where I'm taking this fic. There will be a number of different pairings as you can see. But the one that will not really change much will be that this is a Romy, that won't really change. Oh yeah, how do you spell Toad's last name?  
  
I will now be taking a pole on which you'd like to see together. This is for the final pairing, every and all of these pairing will be seen at one point, your votes are important but I may ignore some of them if I can't find a good way to make them work out in a non corny and pathetic way.  
  
Kitty and John  
  
Kitty and Piotr  
  
Kitty and Pietro  
  
John and Wanda  
  
John and Amara  
  
Toad and Wanda  
  
Toad and Tabby  
  
These are pretty much the main characters in this fics unless someone can give me a good reason to make someone else a main character then this is the cast pretty much, them and Remy and Rogue.  
  
Now, on to your reviews, here we go. Sorry if I missed anyone.  
  
Sd: Yeah, I never noticed how a like Remy and Todd were until, I don't know one day it just hit me. And the thought of a double date sounds pretty good. I can picture to too. That could work. Thanks for the idea.  
  
Lyerial: Yeah I decided to continue. When you have about ten reviews say that I kind of had to do it, I knew I would be posting a few more chapters. But this story is fun to write. I enjoyed writing the whole Wanda and Rogue friends thing. Evolution should have them as friends. They seem like the kind of people not to care about sides.  
  
Yumiko: If you've read my other work then you know I don't get to the Romy fluff that quickly. But it is on the way, next chapter or maybe the one after that.  
  
Latin Rose: Yeah, I like Rouge and Wanda as friends too. And as for boots...well. I'm not so sure myself. I was just looking a picture of Wanda and I saw her huge knee high black boots and it just seemed to work for me at the moment. So I went with it and there ya go.  
  
Guidi: Thanks for the vote of confidence; I'm going to need luck with this story. I kind of made it out to be a romance comedy and I'm not much of a comedy writer. But I'm working on it. Hope you liked the new chapter.  
  
Ishandahalf: Well due to the late update, you can see that the bunny on crack showed up a little late. But right now I'm in a writing mood so who knows. It's the proof reading that usually slows me down. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Draco MalfoyGirl 16: I know I hate it when authors end the chapter right when it was just getting good. Sorry I did that to you but I believe that if a chapter is too long then the reader losses interest in the story real fast so I didn't want that to happen. What ya have to do is give um some slack then reel um in, then ya give um some slack, then reel um in. Ever watch the "Hunchback of Nortadame"? I have, it's a good movie. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Wolfgirl12: Hey here's the update, sorry it wasn't the quickest but hey better late then never.  
  
X-Girl4: I'm really glad you liked the chapter, and yeah I would want to trade places with Rogue too. Thanks for the Remy shaped chocolate, they were delicious. And the roses were lovely. I enjoy drying roses, I have a bunch of them in my room; it's a dried garden so to speak. And don't worry Remy didn't take all Toad's money, Toad smart enough to back down when he's close to nothing. I think?  
  
DBZpunkchick: Here's the update, and I'm glad you like the story. Makes me feel all warm inside when people say they liked something I wrote. Hope ya liked the chapter.  
  
Well all, I have homework so good night to all, and to all a good night.  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	4. Last Resort

Life never seems to go the way you want, plan, or intend it to. Whatever you think will happen, you've just jinxed it and it never will. It's almost as if fate takes the time to see what everyone wants to have happen and then finds someway to make everyone miserable on some certain day of there life. If it missed you yesterday then you know that today is you're day. It's called Karma. What goes around comes around and when it comes it hits hard. And for a one Kathryn Pyrde, she thought she would be Rogue's best friend forever. Though that has yet to change, she liked being Rogue's solely friend pretty much, besides Kurt.   
  
The ShadowCat was jealous and her jealousy may have cost her, her best friend. In truth she was happy for Rogue. It was her that was always encouraging the lonely Goth to go out and make new friends. Be more social, try to live at least a semi normal life. What Rogue did from day to day Kitty wouldn't really call living.   
  
Living meant going out and meeting new people, trying different things, actually caring about where you'll end up in a few years. That was living. But Rogue was always so clamed up claiming that she enjoyed staying locked up in her room just reading her books. She knew that Rogue loved to read, she read so much she had too. But that wasn't the whole story. Kitty saw Rogue, when she was watching the others with longing eyes. She saw Rogue's eyes all there on her face when Scott and Jean held hands. Not because she used to have a thing for Scott nor the fact that she didn't like Jean but because they had found there other half, because they could hold hands, because they could freely express there feelings physically.   
  
Kitty let out a small shiver, it was spring but she still felt cold, because she was alone, she told herself. She wasn't the type to really enjoy being alone.   
  
" Kitty!?" A voice called out.   
  
Kitty snapped her head around and saw Rogue walking down on of the trails. She had followed her, and Kitty thought that she hated her?   
  
" Kitty where are ya?" Rogue called again. " Come on Kit Ah'm-" Rogue then looked up to see Kitty standing there alone in a small clearing.   
  
" You're what?" Kitty asked.   
  
" Ah'm worried." Rogue finished nervously, smiling happily now that she had found her best friend.   
  
" Really?" Kitty asked, hoping it was true.   
  
" Course. Do Ah say stuff like that ta just anyone?" Rogue asked taking a few steps closer to Kitty.   
  
" No you don't." Kitty smiled, dabbing her eyes slightly. She was still frustrated with Rogue, but after the argument they just had, that was really sweet.   
  
" Kit, Ah'm sorry. Ah don't really hate ya. You know that right?" Rogue asked her, trying her best to apologize.   
  
Kitty slowly nodded. " I know Rogue, it's just I feel like, I'm being left behind." Kitty told her honestly while trying to hold back the tears.   
  
" Kit, Ah'm sorry, Ah had no idea. Meh an' Wanda we just..." Rogue trailed off. It wasn't a good excuse, Kitty was her best friend and she had bee ignoring her the last few days, and blowing her off. Kitty had every right to be pissed at her, but she wasn't. She was worried that Rogue hated her, and this made Rogue feel even guiltier.   
  
" I know, you to have more in common." Kitty said sadly, turning away from Rogue. Rogue shook her head.   
  
" Ah was a jerk. That's no reason to shut you out, Kit." Rogue said sadly, fiddling with her hands.   
  
" Yeah, you were a jerk." Kitty told Rogue, Rogue smiled.   
  
" Well ya don' have ta rub it in Kit." Rogue joked, they seemed to be okay.   
  
" Yes I do. I have every right too." Kitty informed her apparently clueless friend.   
  
" Says who?" Rogue asked in confusion.   
  
" Me." Kitty giggled.   
  
" Oh yeah right. Come on, let's get back to the house." Rogue invited Kitty.   
  
Kitty shook her head, " Nah, you can go. I'm gonna go for a walk."   
  
" Oh, okay." Rogue said somewhat unsure. She turned to leave, but then turned around a bit. " Um, Kit.." Rogue called to her.   
  
" Hmm?"   
  
" We okay?" Rogue asked.   
  
Kitty smiled weakly and nodded. " We always were."   
  
" Good." Rogue smiled then took a few more steps back and then turned around again. " Kitty?" She called again. Kitty had started to walk away but turned around to see what Rogue wanted.   
  
" Yeah?"   
  
" That was way to easy, and you know it. You're just letting it all go?" Rogue asked.   
  
" Pretty much." Kitty said sluggishly.   
  
" Why?" Rogue asked.   
  
" Cause you're my best friend, and I want what's best for you Rogue." Kitty told her truthfully.   
  
" Really?" Rogue asked walking up to Kitty.   
  
" Really." Kitty said warmly. Rogue smiled and hugged the brunette. Kitty's weak smile broadened and she returned the hug.   
  
" Ah love ya Kit, don' know what Ah'd do wit out ya." Rogue told her clutching her tightly.   
  
" I know Rogue. I love you to." Kitty said into the girl's hair. After a few more moments both girl pulled away and smiled.   
  
" Now we okay?" Rogue asked again.   
  
" Yeah, now were okay." Kitty answered her, smiling.   
  
" Good."   
  
" Good."   
  
" Hey Kit, can Ah join ya, and we can, ya know, talk?" Rogue asked tentatively. Kitty smiled.   
  
" Of course."   
  
* * *   
  
A/N: Okay did not like writing that but I felt it had to be written. But yuck. I hate sappy moments, just totally urk me. No fence to anyone that likes them. Okay for those of you that vaguely read it and skimmed over the first part it is now safe to read the rest of the chapter. Enjoy.   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
" Now?" Toad asked.   
  
" Oh my God I'm getting so sick of answering that question." John answered in an annoyed voice.   
  
" Hey I'm not the one that came up with this stupid idea. I was against it from the very beginning." Toad snapped back.   
  
" Okay, okay look. Do you see the Cajun? Is he back yet?" John asked in a sarcastic attitude gesturing to the open space and lack of people around them.   
  
" Well, no."   
  
" Exactly, he's not back yet, he wasn't back when you asked me five minutes ago, so five minutes from now when you asked me again, my answer is going to be, no." John griped out shaking his head.   
  
Toad looked sheepish for a small moment, " So when's he coming back?"   
  
John almost lost it, but he then let out a long sigh, " You know what? I really hate you."   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
Wanda looked out her bedroom window and sighed. Rogue had yet to come back after she chased after Kitty when the young brunette had stormed out. The fight had not been good, and Wanda felt kind of guilty, she felt bad that she was stealing the girl's friend away but Rogue was like the first friend she'd had in a long time. That's why she didn't follow Rogue when she chased after Kitty. They need some time to catch up and Wanda was one to stand aside when it came to things like this.   
  
Sighing Wanda crashed down on her bed, she was so board it was ridiculous. She hated it here, this place was just to something. She didn't belong here, that was Wanda's main concern. Reaching up to the head of her bed Wanda grabbed a pillow and placed it under her head, resting there for a few moments. It was better then the boarding house though she would give it that much. Only thing that really sucked was she had to go to school. They all did, it was so not fair. She couldn't even remember ever going to a school.   
  
The distant sounds of someone screaming in the yard brought Wanda back up from her bed and caused her to look out the window to see what was going on., who was being tortured without her knowing.   
  
She saw Toad hoping on the lawn with Gambit, Pyro and Iceman chasing him. She wondered how far he would make it before they caught him, then she wondered what he did to make them chase him. Still it was none of her business, so she watched until they had run around the back corner of the mansion where she could no longer see them, only to have them round the corner again, it was quite amusing actually.   
  
It wasn't until there came a knock on the door that Wanda realized she had been watching them for a time and Toad had yet to be caught. " Yeah?" She called out.   
  
" Hey Scarlet." Tabby greeted her prancing in as if there was nothing unnatural about her paying a visit to Wanda.   
  
" Did I say you could come in?" Wanda asked folding her arms over her chest raising an eyebrow to the over excited blond.   
  
" Hey I knocked this time, you gotta give me that." Tabby told her twirling to a tuneless song that only she could hear.   
  
" What do you want Tabby?" Wanda asked shutting the door carefully; needless to say Wanda liked her privacy.   
  
" Well I was wondering-"   
  
" No." Wanda interrupted.   
  
" Oh come on, I haven't even finished asking the question." Tabby complained, pouting her lips to soften the ice queen's heart.   
  
" Fine, ask away." Wanda told her taking a seat on the bed. Tabby smiled and plopped herself on the bed next to her.   
  
" Okay. You see the thing is there's this new club opening and I need someone to go with, so seeing as how I know your not doing anything you wouldn't mind joining me and letting me barrow an outfit." Tabby asked smiling innocently.   
  
Wanda almost cracked a smile. " No." She answered simply. Tabby face dropped.   
  
" No? What do you mean no?" Tabby asked standing up. " Come on you need to get a life Wanda. Join me! The world has so much to offer." Tabby began to cry out, trying to convince Wanda to go.   
  
" I like my life just the way it is, thank you." Wanda explained her eyes slowly growing thinner into deadly slits.   
  
" Oh come on."   
  
" Ask someone else." Wanda told her simply.   
  
" I asked they all said no." Tabby told her, Wanda snorted.   
  
" What about that one fire girl you hang out with?" Wanda asked.   
  
" Amara's out of town till next Friday, no else will go." Tabby began to pout again, Wanda remained unaffected as Tabby tried to persuade her.   
  
" So I'm your last resort huh?" Wanda asked acting slightly annoyed, she didn't care she could have been her first pick and she would still have said no and would be still just as grumpy.   
  
" You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Tabby teased.   
  
" No." Wanda said coldly standing up from her bed. " Out."   
  
" Oh come on." Tabby began to beg.   
  
" Ask Kitty she loves dancing." Wanda told her trying to shut the door.   
  
" Really? How do you know that?" Tabby asked not sure whether the Scarlet Witch was lying to her or not.   
  
" Rogue told me, now leave or I'll hex you into the wall Tabby." Wanda said glaring at the blond.   
  
" Fine." Tabby said as she walked out the door her hands slightly up in surrender. Wanda heard the door close and sighed, Tabby then decided to pop back in the creaked open. " So can I still barrow an outfit?" Tabby asked cheerfully.   
  
Wanda shot up and without warning fired a Hex bolt at the door, luckily Tabby had known Wanda long enough to expect such an act and ducked in time, the wall across the door across from Wanda's room however was not so lucky. Tabby let out a low whistle as she looked through the rather large hole that led into someone else's room. It reminded her of a dog door, for a really big dog door. " Nice." Tabby commented as Wanda got up and slammed the door shut. " So was that a no?" Tabby shouted.   
  
" That was a hell no." Wanda yelled back to her.   
  
" Just checking." Tabby said light heartedly as she walked down the hall to go and find Kitty.   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
Authors Note: Figured I'd stop there for now then right up exactly what phase two is. I'm actually in a writing mood so the next chapter should be up pretty soon. This chapter pretty much is just well, showing that Kitty and Rogue had a fight but have made up and I had to introduce Tabby into the storyline. If I didn't say this before I have this whole thing pretty mapped out actually, which is a first for me. Yeah me!   
  
Also I haven't quiet decided yet but I'm trying to figure out the whole Apocalypse thing. I wrote that this was before but now I don't know. I know for a fact that I'm not rewriting something already written cause you guys have read enough about how Apocalypse is defeated to last you a life time, so I just might go back and change it our use it later as a time laps. I'm not too sure yet, just know that this is a romantic comedy and I'm not going to write about how they kill him. So ya'll know and don't ask kay? Anyone not okay with that?   
  
Okay so ya'll know I kind of took a small part of this online animated series called red vs. blue. It's great you guys should watch it. It's just redvsblue.com, anyway I took a small part of the dialog from them, it's kind of altered but I wanted you guys to know where I got it. So you know. Now onto your reviews.   
  
Loco_aqui - I do so love those little short but sweet reviews that get right to the point. It's good update. That's basically all a writer needs to know, thank you for reviewing makes me feel special.   
  
Dark Ballerina - I know when I first saw the HeX factor I was like what happened to Rogue's hair? And then I realized it wasn't Rogue and felt stupid for a moment. lol. Oh well, yeah I like the two as friends, Rogue and Wanda have a lot in common, I just hope I don't make Wanda to nice, or too mean. I've really taken a liking to her lately. Well I'm glad you like the story so far. Hope you liked this chapter just as much as the last ones.   
  
Sage - Thank you, again that's all a writer need to hear, that the story is good. Thank you for reviewing makes my day.   
  
Ishandahalf - Okay sorry ya didn't really find out what phase two was this chapter. I guarantee next chapter thought, hope ya can wait that long. Thanks for the review.   
  
Pyrolova - Yeah there aren't that many Pyro/Kitty pairings, I think like one or two and one of the ones I'm talking about only mentions it. But I guarantee there will be some Pyro/Kitty in this fic no worries. Thanks for the review, hope you liked this chapter.   
  
Starfire - Okay one for Kietro good, I like those two together. And I still have to figure out a way to get Amara into the script, have no fear there will be at least some. Thanks for the review hope you liked this chapter as well.   
  
Stephanie - Okay chalk up one for a Kiotr and another one for Toad and Wanda, got it. Thanks for the review hope you liked this chapter as well.   
  
DemonRogue13 - I didn't realize how many people liked Kitty/John pairing till now. I didn't really think much of it but as I plan it out in my head I am really liking the couple. Thanks for the review, hope you liked this chapter.   
  
Beth - You think it's cute? Awww thank you! lol. Thanks for the review means a lot to me, which pairing do you want to see? Just so I know, I like keeping my readers happy.   
  
*Luna* - I think your the only one that voted for John/Wanda. I just love those two together, they are just so cute together. Seriously I just find them so amusing the possibilities are endless! Thank you for the review, hope you liked this chapter.   
  
Guidi - Yes, John and Remy are crazy, I just love those two together I enjoy writing them cause basically anything can happen. And maybe I don't need the luck but I still wouldn't mind having it. Just for comfort when I hit a writer's block. Thanks for the review!   
  
Baroque_Leigh - Oh yeah, Toad and Wanda are most definitely the hell freezes over pair, perhaps I can have Bobby arrange that? lol. Maybe I'm not telling. Thanks for the review hope ya enjoyed the chapter.   
  
Aubs2006 - What isn't cliché these days? lol. Yeah I like Kitty and Pietro as a couple two. Those two are just humorous, I'm just a sap for the bickering couples, don't ask me why cause I don't even know. Thanks for the review, hope ya enjoyed the chapter.   
  
Jo - John and Amara, got it. Thanks for the review!   
  
AthenaAlpha - In my opinion any pairing is possible as long as the emotions are there. I can see a Toad/Tabby pairing work out if I write it right, you'll see. I can this semi-America's Sweethearts thing. I mean "America's Sweethearts" the movie type thing with Julia Roberts. Does that make any sense? If not it will in like chapter 15 maybe, I don't even know how many chapters there will be, I have an estimate of like 20. But who knows? Thanks for the review hope you liked the chapter.   
  
Okay that's everyone, wow that's like as long as the story, oh well. Here are the poles for the voting so far as far as pairings go. Every couple got a vote so, yeah wow, I was a little shocked but hey. If you don't like the pairing in the lead then VOTE!!!   
  
Kitty and John - 4   
  
Kitty and Piotr - 2   
  
  
  
Kitty and Pietro - 2   
  
  
  
John and Wanda - 1   
  
  
  
John and Amara - 4   
  
  
  
Toad and Wanda - 4   
  
  
  
Toad and Tabby - 1   
  
So far I can see that mostly you guys want a John/Kitty, a John/Amara and a Toad/Wanda. Seeing as how there is only ONE very lovable John you guys gotta vote on which one it will be. You can vote more then once, once per chapter though, cause I'm to lazy to keep track whom all has voted. I may alter what your votes are with my writing though; maybe you never know I can be very persaysive. lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even though the beginning almost made me gag. But it had to be written.   
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	5. Fooled You

John collapsed down to the ground, dead tired and Bobby followed right after him. " I didn't think the little bugger was that fast." John wheezed out. They had been chasing Toad all over the yard, who knew this place was so huge and who knew Toad was that fast? Or in that great of shape. John thought as he recollected himself.   
  
" Me neither." Bobby panted heavily, both watched as Remy skidded to a halt a few feet a head of them he too looked a bit winded. " Cajun I didn't sign up for a marathon." Bobby told him slowly standing up." You had a choice?" John asked remaining on the fresh and moist green grass.   
  
" Not really." Bobby said collapsing back down to the ground. " Man I just ate too, and I'm getting a cramp." Bobby complained, holding his stomach as he lay on the fresh green grass.   
  
" Isn't that only for swimming?" John asked lightly as he retied his boots, he then pulled off the black sweatshirt he was wearing, layers and running didn't work all that well for he pyromaniac.   
  
" I thought it was for all sports." Bobby replied, absently pulling at the collar of his shirt to cool himself down. " I need some water." he commented absently.   
  
" No, I'm sure its just swimming." John restated he then brought out his lighter. " Ice up to cups mate." John told Bobby.   
  
Bobby complied and produced two small cups, " Now what?"   
  
" Make a small stream at me. Sorry if I burn ya." John said as he flicked his lighter open and began to melt the ice stream Bobby shot at him with a steady and constant stream of flames, it melted into the cups. John picked one up and raised his glass to Bobby. " Cheers mate." John said before taking a rather large gulp.   
  
" Cheers." Bobby replied back gulping his down. Both made a small " Ahh." Sound once done.   
  
" You what would make this better?" John asked absently melting a small part of the cup to get more water.   
  
" What?" Bobby asked as he held out his cup for a refill.   
  
" Some lemon in the water," John complied and melted up some more water for the two of them. " And those little-"   
  
" Oh those little umbrellas? The stick ones?" Bobby asked finishing off for John.   
  
" Yeah, those ones mate. That's what we need." John said leaning back onto the grass, " That, and you know."   
  
" Girls in bikini's." Bobby said.   
  
" On a beach." John added.   
  
" On a hot summers day." Bobby said as began to imagine it.   
  
" Right, then well be made in the shade."   
  
" Drinkin' ice cold lemonade." Bobby finished as they clashed glasses.   
  
" You've got to be kiddin' me? Bunch o'sissys." Remy exclaimed as he watched the pair, it was an interesting sight to behold, one of those you had to have been there to get it moments. It was also a just plain scary moment.   
  
Both John and Bobby frowned as there mini paradise was just snatched away from them. John was the first to speak up. " Thirsty?" He asked holding up his glass. Remy glared at him," okay I'll take that as a no." John said absently, Bobby gulped.   
  
" Should we run?" Bobby whispered over to John.   
  
" Nah, I've seen him get much more pissed off then this. " John reassured the young mutant.   
  
" John." Remy said, and then left off there, like saying the mans name explained everything, and to John and Remy, somehow it did.   
  
" Did you catch him?" John asked pointing in the direction that he saw Toad hop off to, into the woods along the trails.   
  
" Shut up." Remy said in a slightly annoyed tone, " It's a minor set back." Remy explained, reverting back to a more normal state.   
  
" I don't even know why I'm here helping you out." John rambled as he got up and dusted off the dirt from his jeans. " I quiet. Thanks for the drink Bob." John said giving Remy a mock salute as he began to stomp off.   
  
" Miss ya buddy." Bobby called to him waving, Remy rolled his eyes, and those two were so alike it was scary.   
  
" John!" Remy called back to him.   
  
" Forget it." John called back to him.   
  
" If I catch him will y'help?" Remy asked.   
  
" Forty-bucks." John declared.   
  
" Twenty." Remy haggled.   
  
" Done." John smiled as he sauntered back over to the group, though he didn't join Drake on the ground he just stood.   
  
" Hey I demand to get paid too." Bobby declared.   
  
" Non." Remy snapped.   
  
" You're paying him." Drake stated.   
  
" It's only fair Cajun." John said switching over to help Bobby.   
  
" Whose side are y'on?" Remy questioned raising an eyebrow at the statement and his friend's betrayal.   
  
" Not yours." John said as he helped Drake up, they all were still slightly tired. None of them guessed that Toad was that fast or in that good of shape, to say that the three of them were surprised would have been an understatement.   
  
" M'paying you." Remy declared watching the two.   
  
" Not much mate." John reminded him while pointing his pointer finger at the Cajun. John ran a hand through his gelled up hair, while letting out a rather large yawn.   
  
" It's twenty bucks." Remy restated, running a had through his messed up hair.   
  
" Again I say, not much." John told him again, he then began to walk towards the trails where he had seen Toad go.   
  
" Whatever." Remy said tossing his hands in the air in defeat.   
  
" What about me?" Bobby asked Remy glared at the boy.   
  
" What about you?" Remy asked raising an eyebrow.   
  
" Don't I get paid?" Bobby demanded.   
  
" You volunteered." Remy told him as he began to follow John onto the trails.   
  
" No I didn't. I would have remembered that." Bobby told him, as he jogged a few paces to catch up to them.   
  
" I'll give you half of my forty." John shouted from the lead, it took Remy a moment to realize what exactly was wrong with that statement.   
  
" Hey, m'only givin' y'twenty." Remy reminded the redhead.   
  
" I know but I changed it. It's called interest. You know that's when a charge goes up over time." John explained calmly as he absently picked up a stick and used it as walking stick.   
  
" You can't do that." Remy told him.   
  
" Just did Cajun." John responded without looking back. " Toad?" John called out. " Come on out mate! It's bath time." John announced.   
  
" Yeah that'll work." Bobby said lightly. John shot him a small glare.   
  
" Hey do you want half or not?" John threatened. Bobby gulped.   
  
" Toad?" Drake began to call out as well. John smiled and resumed to what he was doing before.   
  
" Come on out an' I'll give you half of Drake's share." John tempted.   
  
" Hey!" Bobby cried out, glaring at John.   
  
" What? It's just a little bait, don't get your knickers in a bunch mate." John talked him down, they both resumed to looking and calling out for Toad.   
  
Remy just rolled his eyes and continuously asked, why me?   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
" Chuck we have a problem. Actually we have a couple of problems." Logan announced as he barged into Xavier's office. The Professor was sitting calmly at his desk going over some new files he had just printed out from Cerebro on some newly detected mutants. He removed his brown rimed reading glasses and gently set his ink pen down on top of the papers he was currently reviewing.   
  
" Good afternoon Logan." Xavier greeted warmly, a charming smile present on his lips.   
  
" Chuck have you seen what all of them have done to this house? Boots put another hole into a wall, the Popsicle left the kitchen a mess from his sandwich, I can't find little miss Princess, the Wild Child keeps blasting that music, and keeps asking where Half-pint is, and the half-pint looked upset and then Rogue followed her. The Cajun is up to no good, and I heard Frog Boy screamin' like a banshee a few minutes ago, that and I found that the Fire-ant is the one that's been hording the candles that have been missing." Logan explained a mouth full; Charles smiled quite amused by the gruff looking Canadian.   
  
" They have names you know." The Professor reminded Logan.   
  
" Yeah but I can't remember um." Logan said taking a seat in one of the lounge chairs by the window.   
  
" Yet you can remember at those nick names?" Charles questioned lightly.   
  
" Your the mind reader." Logan said with a sigh. " We need more instructors, and I still say we need a couple of tanks." Logan added lazily. Charles smiled warmly as he wheeled around his desk, stopping a few feet away from Logan.   
  
" I already said no tanks Logan." Charles joked with him; he glanced out the window all looked peaceful.   
  
" I would like to reopen that argument." Logan half-heartedly joked.   
  
" Denied." Xavier stated.   
  
" Can't blame a guy for trying." Logan shrugged, " So what do we do?" Logan asked reverting back to the reason he stormed in her in the first place.   
  
" For starters Amara got a call a little less then an hour ago that her Grandmother was sick Ororo took her to the air port, Amara won't be back for a week. She'll be back by Friday." Xavier explained Logan nodded.   
  
" And Boots?" Logan asked.   
  
" Ah Wanda." Xavier said as if he had forgotten. " I think perhaps we need to take an alternative approach to reaching her, or at least opening herself up to people." Xavier explained.   
  
" Run that by me again Chuck?" Logan asked tilting his head.   
  
" We need to have her interact with the others more." Xavier said putting it into lame mans terms.   
  
" She's interacting with Stripes." Logan reminded him. Xavier nodded and thought on the subject.   
  
" But it seems to have closed her off even more." Xavier explained. Logan raised an eyebrow; he didn't see how hanging out with some one could close them off even more.   
  
" How?" Logan asked completely clueless on the matter, it wouldn't be the first time though.   
  
" The two of them seem to close themselves off so much that they seem to stay in there own little world. They both have their defenses. Rogue with her mutation, and Wanda resorts to violence, she does not like change." The Professor explained.   
  
" What does change have to do with anything?" Logan questioned as he looked out the window, making a small mental note that Tabby was walking out onto the trails next to the mansion.   
  
" It wasn't there before." Xavier began to explain, his tone changing, his voice grow quieter as if he were sharing a secret. " I believe it was something Eric had Jason add to her, implant in a way."   
  
Logan frowned, he had heard what happened to the kid, that had to be rough, and to have it be caused by your own father had to be even worse. " Are you sure?" Logan asked. Xavier shook his head.   
  
" No, she was only starting to warm up to me when Mystique broke her out, but I feel that it just wasn't there before." Xavier told him looking down into his hands; Logan got a funny feeling that the Professor wasn't talking to him anymore.   
  
" A feeling?" Logan questioned, Xavier snapped his head back over to Logan looking like he had just realized that the other man was in the room.   
  
" Yes."   
  
" It could be just her." Logan tried to analyze.   
  
" Perhaps." The Professor pondered, bringing his hand up to his chin in thought. " Or maybe I should ask one of the students..." Xavier trailed off.   
  
" She just may be anti-social." Logan said casually, " Look at me."   
  
Xavier raised an eyebrow, " Do you want her to be like you?" The Professor asked.   
  
" No." Logan answered instantly, not even having to really think about the question. " So what was that about a student?" Logan asked trying to find a way to avoid another him.   
  
" If she could just open up to another person then maybe she might open up to others." Xavier began to ponder out loud.   
  
" Think it'll work? You tried that with Rogue and it didn't work." Logan reminded Xavier.   
  
" But with Rogue I chose the wrong person." Xavier reminded Logan. Logan raised an eyebrow.   
  
" Maybe you should just let her be?" Logan tried, not really liking where this was going.   
  
" If she just spent some time with someone completely opposite of herself then it may work." Xavier pondered, forgetting that Logan was in the room again.   
  
" It could also back fire. Remember Rogue and Scott?" Logan asked trying to get the man to come to his senses.   
  
" Yes Logan, but I'm not making the same mistakes twice." Xavier assured him.   
  
" No, you're making all new ones." Logan said standing up. Xavier shook his head.   
  
" Chuck, think about, she'll be pissed if she found out, and withdraw even more. It would have happened to Rogue if it wasn't for Kitty." Logan almost yelled out, Xavier's face grew concerned as he began to realize the mistake he may be making.   
  
Logan walked to the door, not angry but not really happy either. " You can't save them all Chuck. " Logan told him.   
  
" I know Logan, I know." Xavier assured his old friend Logan gave a gruff nod.   
  
" You didn't fail Wanda Chuck." Logan said quietly before he left Xavier's study.   
  
Xavier sat there for a moment, thinking. " I just never got the chance too save her." He told the empty room, letting his head fall and rest in his hands, trying to figure out what to do.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
" Note to self." Tabby spoke absently as she walked through the unmarked trails in the woods. " Never wear high heels boot when hiking." Tabby told herself with a smile, her spirits not at all broke with her little encounter with Wanda earlier.   
  
" You call that hiking?" A voice called out from hidden branch in the tree. Tabby looked up with a charged energy bomb in her hand ready to go.   
  
" Who the hell is up there?" Tabby called out, trying to get a look at the person behind the voice by squinting her eyes.   
  
" I'll give ya three guesses yo." The voice called out. Tabby smiled, and tossed the small orange orb up aiming it right where she heard the voice.   
  
" How about one?" Tabby yelled out as she heard the small explosion, followed by a very girl like scream and Toad crashing down to the ground flat on his ass. Tabby tried but couldn't hold in the laughter.   
  
Toad shot right back up from the ground once he realized he was in plain sight and quickly grabbed Tabby hiding both of them in the bushes. Tabby opened her mouth to speak but Toad shushed her.   
  
" We need to hide." Toad explained. Tabby scrunched up her face a bit.   
  
" From who?" Tabby asked trying to stand back up.   
  
" Remy, John and Drake." Toad told her, looked left and right then left again onto the unmarked trail for any signs of the troublesome trio.   
  
" Have you seen Kitty? Ray said she was out here." Tabby began to ask, completely ignoring Toad's warning; she stood up and walked onto the trail. Toad's eye grew huge when he saw her and yanked her by the arm back into the bushes.   
  
" Are you crazy yo?" Toad all but wailed while trying to keep his voice quiet.   
  
" Ow." Tabby complained. " You could have yanked my arm out of its socket." Tabby said examining her wrist. Toad rolled his eyes; he was too weak to harm her.   
  
" You gotta help hide me." Toad told more like begged her. Tabby shook her head.   
  
" Can you say paranoid?" Tabby asked sarcastically.   
  
" Tabby?" Toad whined.   
  
" I'm looking for Kitty." Tabby told him, preparing to stand back up. " I'm going to leave now, and I promise I won't tell Gambit and the others where you are if you don't yank me back down again." Tabby explained to him, Toad eyed her for a moment.   
  
" Promise?" Toad asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
" Of course." Tabby said grabbing his hand to shake, she then stood up and continued walking the way she was originally heading.   
  
Toad watched her walk away, " I don't trust her." Toad said to himself as he began to climb back up into his tree to hide.   
  
  
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
" I say we give up. This isn't worth Twenty bucks." Bobby said as he slowly walked down the unmarked trail following Remy and John.   
  
" Fine leave, more money for me." John barked out, he really wanted to leave but he really needed the forty bucks.   
  
" I still find it amusing that you think your getting forty dollars." Remy said lightly amused as he walked, hands loosely resting his trench coat pockets, a small smile on his face.   
  
" You owe me Cajun. I lost more then a pint of blood in that ER." John reminded him.   
  
" Yeah, yeah. At least Remy got you there safely, right?" Remy asked him lightly, wondering how long it would before John would let the whole thing go.   
  
" Why are we even lookin' for the bloke?" John asked slowing his pace a bit to admire the scenery that they passed.   
  
" Cause..." Bobby started but he didn't know, " Remy why are we lookin' for Toad anyway?" Bobby asked slowing his pace to match John's.   
  
" Well..." Remy had to take a minute to think about it. " One is cause me an' de frog boy have dis plan, an' no m'not tellin' you. Two cause lets jus' face it, de boy needs a bath." Remy said lightly as he stepped over a fallen branch.   
  
" So..." John trailed off absently searching for his lighter. " There is no real reason other then we are doing everyone's noses in the mansion a favor." John guessed as he followed.   
  
" That's what I got out of it." Bobby commented lightly, shoving his hands into his pocket.   
  
" Okay making sure." John said lightly.   
  
" Will you to shut up?" Remy barked out.   
  
Bobby and John both looked at each other and gave a small nod, evil smiles plaster one their faces, and it was a silent argument to bother the Cajun even more.   
  
" Shesh looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." John said casually to Bobby but loud enough for Remy to hear him. John smiled as he slid his hands into his pocket; as long as he was bugging the Cajun life was good.   
  
" I know. Can you say PMSing?" Bobby asked cracking up. He had heard Tabby say to Amara so many times when Amara was in a bad mood, Amara would always blush and Tabby would just crack up.   
  
John let out a gut full of laughter, he wasn't at all to sure if the kid knew what he was saying but it most definitely pissed Remy off.   
  
Remy stopped abruptly and turned to look at Drake, did the idiot know what he just said? He doubted it. " That's it. It's only twenty bucks, I was thinking forty but know it's most definitely twenty. " Remy said continuing his walk.   
  
Both of them stopped laughing, " You were not." John accused. Remy smiled back at them.   
  
" Sure I was. Only fair pay ya for the work y'doin'." Remy said lying through his teeth.   
  
" Way ta go Drake." John said flopping the blame over to Bobby, Bobby eyes grew huge.   
  
" Me? What did I do?" Bobby asked pointing towards himself, and then he pointed to Remy. " He's the one that lowered the payment. Blame him." Bobby told John.   
  
" I would but you can't get mad at a man that's gonna pay ya. It jus' don' work that way mate." John told him sighing as they started walking again, his head bent down as he watched his feet walk in a steady fashion.   
  
" Says who?" Bobby asked.   
  
" Him." John said gesturing towards Remy. " He's the money." John told him, " Piss him off to much and he just leaves, and no money. Poof. " John explained waving his arms around magically, then imitating a small cloud of smoke when he said 'poof'.   
  
" But you even teased him." Drake pointed out.   
  
John wrinkled his brow in confusion. " Oh that-" John started. " Well ya see mate- that is- don't confuse me with questions like that." John exclaimed. " Do as I say not as I do. Mind your elders." John then added for good measures. He was getting all tongue tied and confused now, he just hated it when he sounded like a hypocrite but then, who didn't these days?   
  
" But you're like two years older then me." Bobby commented completely confused.   
  
" Exactly, I know more I'm older." John told him, a proud arrogant smirk on his face.   
  
" Whatever." Drake said, just let it go and absently kicked a rock on the trail, old people were confusing Drake decided.   
  
Remy just rolled his eyes as he tried to block them out.   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
" Okay now I know I passed this tree before." Tabby said lightly to herself as she came to halt, a few blond strands falling over her face. " That's it." Tabby exclaimed, " I'll admit it, I'm lost. Okay you happy now?" Tabby yelled out up to the sky. She stomped her foot to prove her point and through up her arms in defeat. " I give, okay? I'm going back in." She claimed as she turned around to head back, problem was she was lost. " Crap."   
  
" Whom are you talking to?" Toad asked jumping down from his perch up in the tree. Tabby squealed with delight.   
  
" I knew someone up there loved me." She said, " Toad you can help me back to the mansion." Tabby told him, as she quickly gave him a small hug. Toad froze there for a sec, not at all sure what had just happened but quickly shook it off.   
  
" Are you serious?" Toad asked squatting in his usual position.   
  
Tabby looked down at him her hands planted on her hips, " Yeah." Tabby told him like it was obvious.   
  
" It's like a 100 or two feet that way." Toad told her pointing north, Tabby smiled and started to head that way.   
  
" Thanks Todd." Tabby called out as she began to walk away.   
  
" Wait, Tabby who were you talking to?" Toad asked, he had heard her talking to someone for a while now.   
  
" Whoever's listening. Mainly the head cheese up there though." Tabby told him pointing up to the sky, though in this mess it was blocked by a numerous number of trees.   
  
" Really?" Toad asked, both eyebrows raised.   
  
" Got a problem with that pal?" Tabby asked getting rather defensive. Toad put up his hands in surrender.   
  
" No, no. I just found it interesting yo." Toad told her honestly, Tabby eyed him for a moment then nodded as if it was a nod of approval.   
  
" Later Toady." She called back, she figured it would be easier to just wait for Kitty to come back from her walk rather then try and find her. The club didn't get goin' till later anyway, Tabby thought with an evil smile.   
  
" Hey hold up." Toad called to her. Tabby paused mid-step and turned back to look at him, " I'll walk ya." He said casually standing up next to her.   
  
" Oh wow, such the gentleman." Tabby said grabbing his right arm as if he were a male escort. Toad gave her a funny look and just summed it up with two words: It's Tabby.   
  
" Yeah, well I try." he said lightly.   
  
" You just don't want the guys to find ya." Tabby said remembering why he was out there in the first place.   
  
Toad gulped, " Yeah, you aren't goin' to tell them, are ya?" Toad asked somewhat nervous. He'd rather take a bath himself then go through whatever hideous torture they had planed for giving him a bath.   
  
" OH BOYS LOOK WHO I-" Tabby began to shout but stopped and grinned a evil smile and gave a small giggle. " Relax, you know me." Tabby said clinging tightly onto his arm. " I won't tell."   
  
Toad let out a nervous laugh, " Hehe, right, I knew that." Toad said tensing up again, looking around to see if any of them had heard her. But there was no sign of them, Toad sighed as if he had just narrowly escaped certain doom and continued to walk.   
  
" Relax, my lips are sealed Romeo." Tabby said lightly as they walked out off the trails and back onto the mansion yard.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
" No Johnny Depp is way cutter then Brad Pit." Kitty rambled on as her and Rogue wander about the trails. They had pretty much talked about anything any everything, it was a good catch up walk some may call it.   
  
" No Kit, Brad Pit is cutter and Johnny Depp is sexier." Rogue replied as they walked along the trail, unknown to them that no more then a few feet away stood Remy, Bobby, and John.   
  
" That was creepy." John commented as he watched the two girl from twenty feet away, his face blank and void of any emotions.   
  
" Did we just see that?" Bobby asked in somewhat shock pointing in Rogue and Kitty's general direction, though that was no where near how shocked Remy was. Remy's jaw had partially fallen off at the sight, " John, tell me m'just hearin' t'ings." Remy ordered. John cracked a smile and walked around Remy, analyzing the sight.   
  
" Nope, it's true. Your hard core Goth is a girly girl at heart." John told him as he brought his hands to his chest and laughed as he told Remy what he really didn't want to hear.   
  
Bobby smiled lightly before he asked John, " Didn't you just say don't insult the 'money?'" Bobby asked not quiet understanding John's teaching.   
  
John smiled, " Yeah but at this point we've lost all hope of getting paid." John told Bobby as they both looked on at Remy's shocked zombie like state.   
  
" Hey, Rems." Bobby called to the stunned Cajun, Remy lightly turned his head around to look at the boy. " It's could be worse."   
  
" Shut Drake." Remy bit out, though he was right, it could be worse. Rogue could say "like" all the time and dress in cute little pink sweaters. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but it just wasn't what he looked for in a girl.   
  
" You know mates, for a second there I thought they were talking about yours truly."   
  
Both Remy and Bobby looked over at John, and both cried out, " Are you serious?"   
  
" It was a very short second." John said in his defense. Remy laughed and Drake smiled.   
  
" Honestly John." Remy commented lightly.   
  
" Hey boys?" Kitty called back giggling, Rogue stood next to her with a smile on her face. John froze like he had before when he had seen Kitty earlier.   
  
" Ya know we knew ya'll were followin' us right?" Rogue called back to them, Remy seemed to be doing suddenly better as he smiled charmingly towards Rogue.   
  
" You did?" Drake asked, seeming to be the only one willing to speak amongst the group. John finally found his voice.   
  
" Well of course I knew." John reassured them. Bobby just rolled his eyes at the pyromaniac.   
  
Kitty giggled. " Of course John." She said sacristy.   
  
" We actually heard John first, and decided to play ta scare ya'll a little bit." Rogue explained, a broad smile on her face as she watched them try to act like they were not just fooled.   
  
" Oh well, you didn't fool me." Bobby said defending himself.   
  
" Right." Kitty said rolling her eyes.   
  
" Remy?" Rogue asked looking over in his direction, an eyebrow raised.   
  
Remy blinked once or twice before he answered. " Oui p'tite?"   
  
" Were ya fooled?" Rogue asked smiling. It was the smile that caught Remy off guard, he paused a moment to think of how to answer that without really answering it.   
  
" Your beauty is only surpassed only by y'actin' skills chere." Remy told her with a wink.   
  
John, and Bobby resisted the urge to laugh at that, and brought their hand up to their mouth. Kitty let out a faint angelic like giggle and John became mesmerized by her actions.   
  
Rogue however let out a light chuckle and just shook her head. " Always the one to compliant Cajun?" She asked quizzically a smirk on her lips.   
  
" It's hard to say anything bad 'bout such an angelic creature Chere." Remy said gracefully gesturing towards herself.   
  
John and Bobby couldn't hold it anymore they both let out the laugh they had been holding back. Remy glared at them but stopped when he heard Rogue laughing as well, but her eyes were soft and her tone light, she was happy, Remy realized smiling as well, he had missed this, just being able to hear her laugh.   
  
Rogue's light laughter slowly died as the others still continued, she looked over the three of them and her gaze stopped as she noticed the way that John was looking at Kitty, all those time Kitty had tried to play match maker for her and pushing her out into the world claiming she need to get out more and now Rogue saw her payback opportunity. And today it came in the form of a redheaded Australian.   
  
* * *   
  
Authors Note: Yeah done. This was fun to write. The story is now getting good. Now Rogue is trying to set John and Kitty up, but will it work? Stay tuned. Dun dun dun....  
  
  
  
By the way my reasons for the Professors behavior in this and the next couple of chapter is because he feels that he failed Wanda in a way. He wasn't able to help her when she need help and all that good stuff, I'll explain it later. So he'll be doing something stupid here in a couple of chapters, trust me.   
  
Little bit of Tabby and Toad, very light. Nothing relationships yet, ( is that even a word?) But it will slowly evolve. Some light Romy and a little more of the whole John/Kitty thing going on. There are going to be a massive number of triangles in this plot. You all have been warned. It will try to recap what is going on but sometimes that may even confuse you.   
  
Okay onto your reviews!   
  
Bleedingmoon89 - Yeah I like Toad too, though I feel like I'm not writing him right. Let me know if I'm killing the character okay? Cause that is the last thing I want to do so if I do then let me know so I can fix it. Hope ya liked the chapter.   
  
Sparkie-thewateringcan - Yeah! another one for John and Wanda. I love those two together, but I'm letting the readers decide. Though I am glad that John/Wanda is still in the running. Hope ya liked the chapter, and I think this was a pretty quick update, what like three four days? Not bad if I do say so myself.   
  
Roguelebeaux003 - Not many did think of them as being alike, I don't know what I was doing and it just hit me that Toad and Remy had a some key things in common. Freaky ain't it? Oh and as for why they are all at the institute it's because originally this was going to be a one shot, so I just had everyone team up and live at the mansion. Then I got reviews saying to continue, so this story is like right after "Under Lock And Key" cause I started in July when Kids WB was still not showing the last episodes, so this is pre-Apocalypse but I will not be showing how they kill him. Cause you know and have read a couple and its basically been done to death. I may just have that he never was brought back of just have a time jump like 4 years into the future type thing way later in the fic. Who knows? So basically if ya didn't catch it they all have teamed up.  
  
SenshiofSilence - I have never liked Kurtty pairing, I have yet to read one that I liked. I can have them have some warm fuzzy friendship moments though for ya. Would that be close enough? I don't know, this story I'm all about the readers, this is my relaxing story. I just sit down and type away the story could go anywhere. That's what I love about it.  
  
S. Mark Gunther - More reasons why Wanda doesn't want to get with Toad. Got it. Thank you for the input and corrective criticism.  
  
Wolfgirl12 - Yeah another one for John and Wanda! Okay thank you for the review.  
  
The RP - Thanks for the votes and the review. Short but sweet! Hope ya liked this chapter.  
  
Rogue Pyrde - Okay, I GOT the message. I'll make sure that I get them together. Give it two or three more chapters, Kay? Thanks for the review.  
  
Jen - I can't see Wanda dating Toad either. As much as I love Toad, I just can't really see it. But I'm going to have to be writing it a bit. But I'll live. I want John and Wanda together in the end though. Thanks for the review! Hope ya liked the chapter!  
  
Kyma - I'm seriously a devoted John/Wanda fan but I have to admit that John and Kitty would look cute together. I already have a few cute little scenes planed up in my head. Hope ya liked the chapter!  
  
Jaina - Okay, I think I got it. You wanted Bobby/Amara and Kitty/John cause Amara is Magma and has nothing to do with fire. I think I got it. Thanks for the review! And I think I'll take the Bobby/Amara thing into consideration, I realize now I've kind of made him one of the main characters, doesn't matter I like Bobby. Hope ya liked the chapter.  
  
Bulma 4 Veggie - Yeah, I am kind of making the guys pathetic but, it's all in good fun mate. I'm glad that I've made ya happy with my story that made my day right there knowing I made one person happy. Hope ya liked this chapter. A little bit of Remy/Rogue action, next chapter or the one after will have way more trust me.  
  
Cuddness - I agree, Pyro and Pietro don't even compare. Hands down Pyro is way better. There is just something about John that is so captivating that makes you just fall in love with the character. Hope ya liked the chapter!  
  
Ishandahalf - Hey now ya know what phase two is. Not much of a big secret but it still. Kind of been hinting towards it since chapter one without really realizing it. Toad will take a bath! A good one and he will actually look clean afterwards. You notice in the show that one episode that he took one he looked the same?  
  
Peachy Keen - Okay I'll make Toad and Wanda talk. Okay? And they will find out about the plan soon enough, and then let the games begin. lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Starfire - Okay yeah some else for a Kietro, there aren't many. Well not many well written ones at least. I hope I make it turn out okay and not have it sound too corny. I really hate that stuff if ya can't already tell. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Lady Sir Henry Morgan - Glad you love the story, makes me so happy! Thanks for the review hope ya liked this chapter as well.   
  
Hey I'm done. Wow that was a lot of reviews yet again. But going over them a second time helps me to pick out the suggestions of your that I like. Now drum roll please as I reveal the pole...   
  
Kitty and John - 11  
  
Kitty and Piotr - 3  
  
Kitty and Pietro - 5  
  
John and Wanda - 4  
  
John and Amara - 8  
  
Toad and Wanda - 11  
  
Toad and Tabby - 1 I don't know what to say about the poles other then; I'm wondering where all the John/Wanda fans are. I seriously love that pairing. But I will not go against the poles. That just means I'll have to convert you guys. Hehehe... Well this round there seems to be no real problems. Seems a lot of you guys want to see Toad and Wanda get together and see John and Kitty get together as well. No one voted for Toad and Tabby this time. I liked them together, I can't remember but I read some one shot with them together and liked it. I can't remember the title though, dang it.   
  
Well I've decided to put my other stories on hold for a bit cause I'm going to be working on this one, I need a light hearted piece to write, I'll try update as fast as I can but no promises.   
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	6. Missing Candles

John walked quickly back up to his room all the while saying, " Stupid, stupid, I was so stupid." Repeatedly in his head, they had all walked back together up to the mansion, and somehow he ended up walking right next to Kitty. However, that was not what John was beating himself up about. He only said two words to her the entire time. "Uhuh" and "I don't know." That was a stimulating conversation that Kitty must have had with him. Which explains why John was in the foul mood he was in now.   
  
" What'd you do?" A voice from ahead asked John when he hit the first step of the stairs.   
  
" Huh?" John said looking up at Pietro who was five or six stairs up.   
  
" What idiotic thing did you do this time?" Pietro asked leaning arrogantly against the wall as he looked down at the burnt out Pyro.   
  
" Just the usual mate." Pyro commented lightly as he continued to walk up the stairs.   
  
" What's you burn this time?" Pietro teased lightly a smirk on his face, him and Pyro were actually good friends.   
  
" My pride." Pyro tried to say lightly. " Look Road-Runner, I need some me time." Pyro told him.   
  
" Wanna talk about it?" Pietro asked his manner changing.   
  
" I want you to leave cause I'm on a short fuse right now." Pyro bit out.   
  
" Fine be rude to me, I can take a hint." Pietro said rudely though he did not really mean it the way it came out.   
  
" Pietro-" But before John could get out his name Pietro was gone down the stairs and most likely out the door. " Whatever." John muttered under his breath as he sprinted up the next seven or eight steps.   
  
John sighed as he walked briskly down the long hall and with out a second thought opened his door and walked in. It wasn't until he lied down on his bed that something struck him as odd when he reached for his lighter. " AHHH!" John screamed out.   
  
* * *   
  
Logan sat at the kitchen table reading his paper, though this late in the day it wasn't news it was history.   
  
He took a sip of his hot coffee and smiled when he heard the Fire Ant scream out. " Guess he noticed." Logan said quietly as he set his coffee cup down and turned the page his paper.   
  
Ororo was busy cooking dinner on the other side of the room, but she stopped and raised an eyebrow at Logan. " What'd you do?" She asked as if she were interrogating him.   
  
Logan smiled over at her and deeply inhaled the aroma of her cooking. " Something smells good." He commented. " What's for dinner?" He asked.   
  
Ororo eyed him and smiled. " I'm watching you Logan." She warned him as she turned back to her cooking. " We're having spaghetti." She told him.   
  
" Good save me some." Logan told her as he stood up from the table.   
  
" And where are you going?" Storm asked walking over to cut up some tomatoes.   
  
" Home Dept. closes in an hour." Logan told her.   
  
" So?" Ororo asked, she turned and crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
" Gotta buy a new door." Logan said simply, putting his cup in the sink.   
  
" Didn't you buy one a couple hours ago?" Ororo asked frowning as she failed to get the point.   
  
" Yup." Logan said as he walked out the door and into the hallway.   
  
" So why- oh never mind." Storm said as she dropped the subject and continued to cook dinner.   
  
* * *   
  
" Who did it?" John yelled out, storming out of his room. Slamming the door shut behind him, it was then that he noticed that a few feet away was a second door, only with that one there was giant hole in it and if he bent over he could actually fit through it easily.   
  
No one seemed to answer his demand so he yelled out again, " Who stole all my candles?" John demanded.   
  
" Shut up." A female voice yelled out from across the hall behind a closed door.   
  
" Wanda?" John yelled marching up to the door.   
  
" Go away." She yelled out.   
  
" You're the one who blasted a hole into my door and caused someone to steel my bloody candles aren't ya?" John yelled at the door, stomping his foot. He figured it out, Wanda put a hole through his door, and then who ever replaced it found the candles he had rummaged about the mansion. He was just borrowing them that was the way he figured it.   
  
" I didn't take your stupid candles." She told him as she lay on her bed trying to figure things out.   
  
" But you busted up my door." John challenged.   
  
" I was aiming for Tabby." Wanda told him, still shouting.   
  
" Your aim needs work." He yelled out right outside her door.   
  
" Shut up."   
  
" No."   
  
" Then leave." Wanda ordered her tone bitter.   
  
" No." John answered stubbornly like a little kid; he then heard food steps stomp up to the door and before he knew it Wanda had flung the door wide open a scowl on her face.   
  
" Why not?" She asked bitterly, John looked at her. She didn't look like her normal self, she looked dare he say it pretty cute. She had on a pair of worn red sweats that looked three sizes to big and white crew neck sweatshirt that was three sizes to big as well. It gave her this semi innocent look.   
  
" I want an apology." John snapped back.   
  
" Good luck." Wanda said looking up at him. John looked down at her, thinking, finally someone that I'm taller then.   
  
" Well?" John asked tapping his foot impatiently.   
  
" Well what?" Wanda growled out.   
  
" I want to here it. You cost me my candles." John told her; it was then that something accrued to John. Wanda could kill him if she wanted to, using his powers too if she saw fit. But he was as good as dead now, and he was not backing down. He was angry with a lot of things and this just cracked the dam.   
  
" Oh my God, there just candles." Wanda roared out stressing the just part, she was failing to see what the big deal was. " You stole them from all around the house. I saw you so don't deny it." Wanda exploded throwing her hands up in the air.   
  
" I borrowed them." He corrected her, stressing the borrowed part.   
  
" Then how are they yours?" Wanda raged out, John paused but only for a brief moment.   
  
" Don't play mind games with me Sheila." John ordered her getting right in her face.   
  
" Don't call me Sheila." She barked out getting right up in his face as well, both to stubborn to back down.   
  
" I'll call ya Sheila if I want to." John told her.   
  
" Oh no you won't." Wanda told him planting her hands firmly on her hips.   
  
" Oh yes I will." John shot back childishly.   
  
" Says who?" Wanda asked a smirk on her lips.   
  
" Says me." John said pointing his thumb at his chest.   
  
" Like I care." Wanda told him rolling her eyes.   
  
" You asked." John reminded her.   
  
" So." Wanda stated.   
  
" So?" John questioned, a confused look on his face.   
  
" Yeah, so?" Wanda repeated.   
  
" So what?" John questioned again.   
  
" What?" Wanda asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
" Huh?" John asked.   
  
" Forget it." Wanda gave up.   
  
" Fine." John told her.   
  
" Fine." Wanda snapped out.   
  
" Fine." John added for good measures.   
  
" Oh my God." Wanda cried out in disbelief, throwing her hands up into the air. " I sound like I'm five years old." She laughed out   
  
" Huh?" John asked now really lost. " What were we fighting about again?" He asked, completely lost.   
  
" You wouldn't leave." Wanda told him after a moment.   
  
" I can leave Sheila." John told her.   
  
" Then leave." Wanda cried out, pointing to the closed door of his room.   
  
" Fine. I will." John said marching over to his room.   
  
" Fine."   
  
" Fine." John said as he slammed the door to his room across the hall shut. He grabbed his lighter from his pocket and went to light a candle when he remembered why he was arguing with Wanda.   
  
" No Sheila. Not fine." John cried out as he stormed out of his room the door slamming behind him, Wanda was just about to close her door when she heard him.   
  
Wanda sighed. " Go away." Wanda told him as she tried to close her door.   
  
" I want an apology." John demanded stomping his foot down.   
  
" Do you understand the words: Go away?" Wanda asked rubbing her head; she felt a major headache coming on. And she was not the best person to be around when she wasn't in a good mood.   
  
" Not when they are coming form someone who owes me an apology." John told her as he ran a hand through his orange hair.   
  
" I didn't take your candles." Wanda reminded him, she was beginning to snarl and show her teeth, which wasn't a good sign.   
  
" But you're the reason they're gone." John told her pointing an accusing finger in her direction.   
  
" Don't point at me." She told him slapping his finger out of her face. Wanda was like a time bomb now; the wrong thing would push her off the edge.   
  
" I'll do what I like Sheila." John told her as he pointed at her again.   
  
" That does it." Wanda screamed out as she fired a Hex bolt right at John. The Pyromaniac barely had time to blink before he saw it come at him then the next thing John knew he was ten feet away from where she had aimed. John turned around and saw Pietro standing there.   
  
" Pietro?" Both Wanda and John called out in amassment.   
  
" What is wrong with you two?" Pietro asked, he had been watching them the whole time and he saw no real point to this fight.   
  
" She started it." John yelled out pointing at Wanda, though at the same time Wanda yelled out that he had started it.   
  
" I did not." They both yelled out again in unison. Both of them glared at each other like five-year-olds.   
  
" Look you two why don't you to just-"   
  
" Stay out this!" They both turned and glared at Pietro; Pietro immediately put his hand up in defense.   
  
" Okay, okay, I'm gone. Again with the yelling." Pietro snapped out as he took off around the corner.   
  
" Apologize." John demanded roughly as he pulled out his lighter.   
  
" No. Leave me alone." Wanda ordered preparing a second hex bolt.   
  
" No." John yelled out. " Here's for trying to take off my head." John yelled out as he flipped his lighter and shot a ball of fire at her.   
  
Wanda smiled and sent the ball of fire sailing back at him; only difference was she enhanced it. Making it bigger, stronger and faster. John's eyes grew wide as he jumped out of the way. " Holy Crap." He cried out as he ducked for cover. The house shook a bit but the only thing that was damaged was the new door Logan had put in to replace the other damaged one, only this one was burnt to a crisp, same with the edges of the walls around it.   
  
John turned his head around and looked at the damage, his body lightly shaking. " Bloody Hell Sheila. You could have killed me." John stated as he slowly stood up, dusting off his pants. John deeply took in a breath to relax himself but the smell of ash and burnt wood in the air making him let out a faint cough.   
  
" At least I would have been left alone." Wanda told him coldly as she slammed her bedroom door shut, leaving him out there with the mess. John looked at the damage, and for a moment forgot about how he could have been killed or that she was still pissed off. The fact that she tired to, was what sent him off, they were on the same team.   
  
" What the hell is your problem Sheila?" John demanded as he pounded on the door, all common sense leaving him.   
  
" You are." She yelled out quite angry that he still woundn't leave her alone. Couldn't the guy take a hint Wanda thought?   
  
" You could have killed me." John repeated.   
  
" No I couldn't have." She told him, she was laying on the edge of her bed slightly panting. She came close though a voice told her.   
  
" How do you know?" John yelled out, he glanced back to the wreckage then back at her door.   
  
" I don't kill." Was her simply reply. John was a bit fazed by the answer but it made him feel a bit relaxed nonetheless. A mentally unstable girl with morals. That was weird but it was okay in his book. After all he was still alive.   
  
" Well, that's good." Was all John could think to reply with.   
  
" Sorry about the door." She yelled out. John smiled.   
  
" I wanted you to apologize for the candles who gives a kangaroos ass about the door any who." John told her lightly, he could tell if she was smiling but it sounded like it when she replied.   
  
" You're not getting one. The door that's it." Wanda told yelled out to him, John shook his head.   
  
" Fine." John told her.   
  
" Fine." Wanda answered him back.   
  
" Fine."   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
Authors Note: Okay fun chapter to write. It's short I know but hey it's an update. And I got to write in some Wanda and John so I'm happy. Yeah I know it's a pathetic little argument but John's mad cause he attached really stupid in front of Kitty and for Wanda, well you'll find out next chapter.   
  
Okay onto your reviews!   
  
Vampiree - I'm glad you're in a good mood and THANK GOD there is another person voting for John/Wanda. I had no idea where all these John/Kitty fans came from. I like the pairing but I just love John and Wanda together. Thanks for the review hope ya liked this chapter.   
  
S. Mark Gunther - Thank you; voting just see how I make the pairing turns out works for me. I personally see Toad and Tabby having real potential in a relationship. And yes Toad and Wanda will talk, kind of a hint but that's why she was upset. But I've said too much. Thanks for the vote and Thanks for the review!   
  
Peachy Keen - Your welcome, and don't worry there will be plenty of Toad being thrown into walls for ya. Wanda wouldn't be Wanda if she didn't throw someone into a wall and Toad unfortunately is the only man up for the job. lol. Thanks for the review and I hoped you liked this chapter!   
  
Cuddness - Sorry the conversation between Xavier and Logan was confusing. What didn't you get about it? If ya tell me I can explain it to ya. Also about Tabby, I really like her but she's kind of hard to write, that could be why she isn't in many other fics that or no one likes her as much as you an me. lol.   
  
Ishandahalf - I know I just love Johnny Depp. He is so cute in "Pirates of the Caribbean." I wanna buy it but I don't get paid till Friday so I'm still waiting. Seriously that is like my favorite movie. And I know John and Bobby bonding is going to be a scary thing. That wasn't my intent but when I went back over it that little scene just seemed to fit and here we are. It's going to be a bumpy ride. lol. Thanks for the review and I hope ya liked the new chapter!   
  
Taryn Eithne - I know it's like all these Kitty/John fans just popped up like Daisies. Weird huh? But yeah another one for a Kietro. I love those two together, I can actually picture Kitty with anyone really. But with Rogue I can only see her with Remy. I'm just weird like that. Thanks for the review and I hoped ya liked the chapter.   
  
Starfire - I will consider this fic for a Kietro, no worries. That pairing will most definitely have a part in this fic. Thanks for the review!   
  
Sarah - John and Amara, okay got it. Thank you for the review!   
  
Viewer - Okay wow, thank you for all that information on Toad's powers. Most of that was pretty new to me so thank you for the class on Toad's powers 101. I just figured he had to be fast considering he was that slim. But hey I did something right by accident! Yay me! Thank you for the review, it wasn't dull at all. And thank you for reminding about the kiss. It wasn't in the front of my mind at the time like it should have been. But yeah that will most definitely be a topic. Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this chapter.   
  
Rayn Nyte - Hey, I know, I know. I have a sequel to write and another chapter of "Drifters" to post. "Drifters" will be up by this weekend and with my sequel I don't want to screw it up so I'm going to for once plan it all out then write it up. Two weeks max. Thank you for the review/reminder and I hope you liked this chapter.   
  
Pyro Lover - Okay you want to see John and Kitty together. Okay got it. Thanks for the review!   
  
Alright, now onto the poles for the couples. Can I get another drum role please...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty and John - 12   
  
Kitty and Piotr - 4   
  
Kitty and Pietro - 7   
  
John and Wanda - 7   
  
John and Amara - 9   
  
Toad and Wanda - 14   
  
Toad and Tabby - 2   
  
Okay and the votes are in. Kitty and John, as well as Toad and Wanda are in the lead. But John/Amara is catching up. And in dead last in Toad/Tabby. Oh well, I'll convert you yet. hahaha. Okay yeah it was brought to my attention last chapter but I was being debative about it till now, I'm thinking of adding in another couple. So for this round of voting, Bobby/Amara will be available to vote on. And I'm thinking of bringing Jubilee back to the institute, so if anyone wants to see Jubilee/Bobby vote on it and then I'll add it to the running. Until next chapter.   
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	7. Fresh Scent

" Hey Logan, back so soon?" Rogue asked as she saw him walk casually up the stairs to. She was seated in the entrace way resting comfortably in one of the few couchs postioned in the room reading a novel.  
  
" Funny." He commented gruffly. Rogue smirked and went back to her book.   
  
" Oh come on Kitty." Logan heard Tabby plead. He looked up to where he had heard the voices.  
  
" I said no." Kitty repeated as they appeared at the top of the stairs. Kitty didn't look to happy, she looked annoyed more then anything. She looked downt he stairs and saw Logan. " Hi Mr. Logan." Kitty said compleltly altering her mood just then to greet the gruff old man.   
  
" Half-Pint." Logan acknowdged with a nod, he then looked back to Tabby.  
  
" Hey Badger." She greeted lightly with a wave. " You know that Wanda destroyed another door right?" Tabby said lightly sticking her thumb over her shoulder.  
  
" Yeah, yeah I know." He told her as he lightly jogged up the stairs.   
  
" So where's the door?" Tabby asked looking around. Behind them a familar bamfing sound was heard.  
  
" I had Kurt port it in." Logan told her as he walked on past them towards the visitors wing where the Brother Hood and Acoyltes rooms were located.  
  
" Smart." Tabby said with a nod showing she agreed. The blond then looked over to Kitty and remembered that she was trying to get the girl to go out dancing with her. She smiled evily.  
  
" On no." Kitty told her shaking her head. Tabby pouted.  
  
" Please, it's just one night." Tabby reminded her. " Just like one maybe two hours tops. Please..." Tabby begged, really streching the please part for a good and long minute.   
  
Kitty caved.  
  
" Fine." She bit out bitterly in deafeat. " Let me go change." Kitty told as she headed back up the stairs to her room.  
  
" Yes!" Tabby cheered out throwing her hands into the air doing a mini victory dance. " I am so good." Tabby declared.  
  
" Or just really stubborn." Rogue commented lightly.  
  
" Beg pardon?" Tabby raising an eyebrow. Rogue looked up and then casted her gaze around the room as if to see who Tabby was talking too.   
  
" Meh?" Rogue asked, acting completely clueless.  
  
" I heard you." Tabby told the Goth walking back up the stairs.  
  
" Then why ask meh to repeat mahself?" Rogue called back up.  
  
" I like to hear people say things to my face." Tabby told her nochalnetly as she walked down the hall to find Kitty. Rogue just shook her head and went back to her book.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
John continued to pace about the floor of Pietro's room. He couldn't really pace in his room cause it was missing a door. So he invited himself into Pietro's room, where the too friends took the time to talk. Actually it was more like John rant and Pietro listened while ocatioally adding in his two cents.  
  
" Argh. That- She-" John throw his hands up into the air. He was still pissed off at Wanda from their fight over two hours ago.  
  
" Can you form a complete sentance for me?" Pietro asked sarcasticlly. John glared at the silver haired boy.  
  
" Has she always been-"  
  
" Yeah." Pietro cut him off.  
  
" Was she ever-"  
  
" No." Pietro cut him off again.  
  
" Let me complete a sentance damit." John roared out his hands waving madly above his head.   
  
" What I was jsut making your incohernet babbling easier for you." Pietro told him with a smirk.  
  
" Well I don't need any help in making myself look like an ass."  
  
" I never said you were an ass." Pietro told the Austraian.  
  
" Yeah but you were thinkin' it mate." John told him smiling as he continued to pace about the room.  
  
" No I wasn't your just being paranoid." Pietro said as he got up from his chair and on the edge of his bed indian-style and watched his friend pace.  
  
" So sue me." John told him as he watched the silver haired boy.  
  
" Come on." Pietro told him, " Let it out, you know you want to tell me." Pietro choached on the redhead.  
  
" I have a problem." John finally came out and said. Pietro eyed him.  
  
" Good, you know they say admitting you have a problem is the-"  
  
" Oh can it Dr. Suess." John snapped.  
  
" Dr, Suess wasn't a phyciatirst." Pietro commented with a confussed face.  
  
" So sue me." John yelled out again.  
  
" You know." Pietro said pointing a finger at the redhead. " I'm going to keep a running tally of how many times you say that. And one of these times I'll really do it too." Pietro said wipping out a piece of paper and marking two tally marks. Pietro looked up and smriked. " So what's her name?" Pietro asked slyly.  
  
" Who says it's a woman?" John asked raising an eyebrow to Pietro's accusation.  
  
" It's always women." Pietro told him, he gestured for Joh to continue. " So her name would be..." Pietro coached him on.  
  
" Kitty." John finally admitted. Pietro almost choked. John raised an eyebrow and looked over to Pietro. " You okay mate?" John asked lightly.  
  
" Fine." Pietro said snapping back to normal.  
  
" Yeah sure mate?" John asked again.  
  
" Yeah." Pietro told him brushing it off.   
  
" Alright." John said eying the man carefully.  
  
" You worry to much." PIetro told him as he ran a hand arrogently through his silver hair.  
  
" So sue me." John told him lazily.  
  
" That's three." Pietro told him making another tally mark while John groaned.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
" Let me in!" Kurt demaned pounding on the door to the guys bathroom.   
  
" Keep your pants on!" Toad shouted from the other side of the door, he was showering and had been doing so for the last fourty mintutes.   
  
" Mien Gott you've been in zere for an hour!" Kurt shouted out as he pounded on the door.   
  
" Ever hear patience is a vurtue Blue Boy?" Toad shouted out as he dumped half a bottle of shampoo onto his head.  
  
" Vhy you-"  
  
" Hey Kurt, what's wrong?" Bobby asked walking up to the wall beside the bathroom door, leaning lazilly against it.  
  
" Vhat's vrong? Vhat's wrong? Toad has been in the shower for the last hour.  
  
" Forty-Five minutes." Toad corrected from the other side.  
  
" Vhatever." Kurt mumbled.  
  
" Dang, Kurt if Toad is actually showering then I think it's best to wait." Bobby told him, then a thought hit him.   
  
" You Little Green Wart. I spent half my day chasing you down to give you a bath and your now showering of your own free will?" Bobby shouted completely outraged.   
  
" Life sucks don't it?" Toad shouted back as he began to rinse the gallon of shampoo out of his hair.  
  
Kurt tried to hold back a laugh but failed, Bobby turned and glared at him. " You think this is funny elf?" Bobby demanded pointing an acussing finger at the blue fuzz ball.  
  
" Ja." Kurt told him covering his mouth with a three fingered blue hand.   
  
" Oh shut up." Drake shouted out. " I'll get you back Toad! Mark my words I will! " Drake threatened before he walked off.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
He walked down the empty hallway for once instead of hopped.   
  
Toad ran a hand through his clean hair, yes clean. He had hogged the bath room an hour and a half to get this clean. And to his surprise he figured out that he was a blond. He had forgoten he was used to the green tint it had to it.   
  
He took a deep breath as he reached the door he had been heading for and shuffled his feet in place. " Okay come on Toad." He whispered lightly to himself. Todd gather up his courage and knocked on the door. " Go away." Wanda shouted from behind the door.   
  
"But Sweetums." Toad called to her. " I just wanted to invite you on a walk."  
  
" Toad." She said, " Look I'm not in the mood for people right now." She told him he tone a bit softer then from before.   
  
" But you said me bathing would be a start." He reminded her. She didn't respond but a moment later the door swung open to find a very surprised Wanda staring at a very clean Todd Tolansky.   
  
He was a blond, that was the shocker for Wanda. But it explained some things, his face wasn't a dirty light tanish green color but rather a handsome pale that held enough color to call it a mild tan, his eyes were bright blue that shown brightly with his clean hair and eyes. He hair was actually brushed but still held a trussled look from his hands running through it ever few seconds. He wore a clean pair of dark blue jeans and an old black ACDC band t-shirt with red writing and underneath was a white long sleeve. You'd be lying through your teeth if said he looked anything less then good.  
  
" Just a walk?" Wanda confermed. Toad's face brightened and he nodded early. Wanda let out an annoyed sigh, " Let me grab my coat." She told him.  
  
" Why? When I can keep you perfectly warm?" Toad asked opening his arms wide, as if he were expecting her to walk right into his welcoming embrace.  
  
Wanda eyed with a small glare a frown clear on her face. For a small short moment until she spoke Taod thought she was going to Hex him into the wall. " Again, I'll get my coat." Wanda told him disapearing back into her room only to come back a couple seconds later with a dark blue sweat jacket that cut off just above her hips. It clashed horibly with her dark red sweats and yet she managed to pull it off Toad thought as she closed her bedroom door and began to walk down the hall. " Coming?" Wanda called to him.  
  
Toad snapped his head up and nodded getting down and hoping after her. Wanda rolled her eyes as they walked to the end of the hall then down the stairs. Rogue was still lounging on the couch reading her novel. She looked up and eyed her fellow Goth as she traveled down the stairs with Toad no more then two steps behind her. Rogue smirked and Wanda scowled at her as they walked to the door.   
  
Wanda was about to open the door when Toad suddenly beat her to it. " Allow me Sweetums. After all, ladies first." Toad told her opening the door wide open and clearing the way for her like the gentleman he was.  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes, " Chiverly died a long time ago Toad, so don't try to bring it back." Wanda told him, though her eyes were gentle, she hated all that ladies first crap she was perfectly capable of getting a door for herself, if anything she would rather not have someone walk behind her. It was a paranoid thing about her, she always felt on edge like someone was going to attck her when she wasn't looking.  
  
" Oh." Toad said as he followed her outside.   
  
" It's okay Toad." Wanda told her tone softening just a little bit. Toad smiled lightly and stood upright and walked along side her. The two of them walked in silence for a ways Toad intently looking down at his feet and Wanda was just looking from one direction the other.  
  
" It's nice." Toad finally declared. Wanda looked up to the sky and agreed. Toad looked up to the stars as well, it was rare for the stars to be out this early in the year, but in Bayville you took what you could get.They continued to walk in silence.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Finishing the last line of the page Rogue absently turned to the next page of the book, she was so involved and caught up in the story that she had stopped noticing her surroundings. Therefore, the young Goth was completely taken by surprise when a debonair yet annoying Cajun took a seat next to her on the couch.   
  
" Holy Crap Cajun." Rogue shouted out instantly dropping her book and bringing her hand to her chest where he heart was. Remy just laughed as he bent over to pick up her book. " Are you trying to give meh a heart attack at the age of 16?" Rogue asked slightly glaring at him.   
  
" Maybe." Remy said with a mischievousness grin. Rogue glared at him and rudely snatched her book out of his outstretched hand. " You know your lips move when you read." Remy asked absently as he shifted his body to get comfortable.   
  
" Oh shut up." Rogue yelled at him as she skimmed over a couple of pages to find where she had left off.   
  
Remy laughed. " Page 169." He told her running a hand through his auburn hair. Rogue eyed him carefully but then turned to that very page and found he was right.   
  
" How'd you know that?" Rogue asked raising an eyebrow.   
  
" Can't tell ya chere. It's a secret." Remy told her with a wink, an evil smile on his face as he looked up to the high ceiling.   
  
" Please." Rogue stressed as she rolled her eyes. " What do ya want?" She asked him before getting back to her book; she was the best part too.   
  
" Nothin'. M'just sitting here enjoying the company of a fine bella fille." Remy told her sending her wink. Again, Rogue rolled her eyes and Remy let out a low laugh. " Just came t'see if ol' Remy could join you." He asked scooting closer to her. Rogue scooted away.  
  
" Yer close enough Cajun." Rogue told him, holding her hand out to stop him from getting closer.   
  
" I can get much closer." Remy told her teasingly slidding even closer to her as he placed a hand on top of her knee, Rogue picked up his hand and tossed it off her knee.   
  
" Stop." Rogue ordered him, her bottom lip slightly trembling.  
  
Remy's face fell. " What's wrong chere?" Remy asked as he slowly back away a bit.  
  
" You- that- you doing that. Stop it." Rogue told him sharply as she tried to stand up off the couch.  
  
Remy darted to his feet. " Hey, hey Chere. Remy was only playin' wit you." He told her lightly. It wasn't the right thing to say Remy could tell right away.  
  
Rogue felt like she had just been hit in the gut, or the heart.  
  
Rogue sharply inhaled as she stood up, " Well play with some one else." Rogue told him hotly she then turned her back to him and with out a word marched up to her bedroom.   
  
" Rogue?" Remy called to her.  
  
" Leave meh alone." Rogue shouted right before the bedroom door slammed shut.  
  
Remy stood there baffled. " Rogue?" Remy said quietly to the vacant room. He tried to replay the events that had just occured then tied in his knowledge of women and drew a blank.   
  
" You wanna know what you did?" A female voice asked, Remy spun around and saw Jean standing in the open doorway. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, " You said you were playing with her. You know toying with her emtions?" Jean told him bitterly as she walked towards the stairs. " Why is it men are such idiots?" Jean asked before she took off quickly up the stairs. You didn't have to be a telepath to know that she was pissed off.  
  
Remy thought over her words and could have kicked himself. " Oh shit."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's Note: Yeah I know I kind of bailed on this story there for a while. Really sorry about that. I have no real good excusem so I'm not going to make up some BS to make you guys any less upset with my lack of updates.   
  
Okay, this chapter...well not sure what to say. The part at the end with Remy and Rogue I'm not to sure I like, I may go back and rewrite that. Let me know what you think about it okay? Flames are more then welcome.   
  
And now one to your reviews.  
  
Jay Goose - John and Wanda are a wierd pairing aren't they? But I just love the couples that make no sense. Thanks for the review!  
  
Frodo Hobbit - Okay the private time between Wanda and Toad is either in the begining of the next chapter or is in the second scene of the next chapter. One or the other, and most definitly there will be some jelousy between all the couples. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Kulerka - Yeah John and Kitty do make a cute couple. I can't wait to write some up, couple more chapters give or take and it'll be written.  
  
Vampiree - Yeah another John/Wanda fan! Those two are my favorite. I find it funny how I picture any couple but I can't picture Rogue with anyone but Remy. I fraw the line there. lol. Well hope ya liked this chapter!  
  
Ellavira - Rogue was warming up to him...but that would just be to easy. As you can see here Mr. Smooth Talker slipped up a bit with his words, and Rogue took it the wrong way and for some reason unknown even me Jean is upset. Why? I don't know yet, by next chapter I will though. lol. Hope ya liked this chapter and thanks for the review!  
  
xoxEmrldDragnxox - Glad you like the story. Thanks for the review!  
  
Eva - Not much of a soon update but it still is an update. And I fully agree, Romy is the best pairing!  
  
Luinfirith - Okay calm down. Never thought of John and Tabby together as a couple. Might brush up against the subject but no promises. Thanks for the review!  
  
Ishandahalf - Thanks a bunch for the review, and same I saw "Pirates of the Caribean" four times in theaters too. That movie next gets old. Anywho Johnny Depp marathon is a possiblity. Do ya know what all movies he was in?  
  
Lil'crazzigirl - Okay, thanks for voting. Hope ya liked this chapter!  
  
Aubs2006 - Thanks for the review. And the John/Kitty fans just popped up from the snow like dassy's. It was strange O_O  
  
Chibidrummergirl - Thanks for the review, glad ya like my fic.   
  
Bleedingmoon89 - You're right, it isn't very realistic for Toad and Wanda to get together, but it's my fic and well... I don't know. I'm working on it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Catrax - Thanks for your input but I can't see Tabby just suddenly persuing Toad. I could have that happen but it'd be way OOC. But it's a possiblity, it is my story and I am in control...some times...  
  
Peachy Keen - I know I loved writing the last chapter, it was so much fun. I laughed as I wrote it. Yeah I know I'm wierd but if you can't laugh at your own work why would anyone else? Yeah feel me? Any how you're probably all healthy by now but still I'm gonna say it, Feel Better.   
  
Sparky-thewateringcan - Fights between couples are so much fun. So does the fact that you think they're cute mean your voting for John/Wanda? Yes, No, maybe so?  
  
Just me - Okay one more down for Kitty and John. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jeshickah Grey, Keaton James, Jennifer Hyde, Celeste S. - Okay I counted all your votes seperate, and as you can see Toad got his bath! Thanks for the review!  
  
Nie Starwhistler - Thanks for reviewing and thanks for reading my fic! Makes me feel special!  
  
Redfoxiebabie883 - YEAH!!! Another one for Tabby and Toad! Thanks for the reivew! Sorry about the late update.  
  
Pual, Jenny, Chuck, Indie, and Oliver - Yeah I liked the jelousy thing for Kitty about Wanda and Rogue's friendship. It was fun. Thanks for the review!  
  
Omar - Thanks for reviewing! Hope ya liked the new chapter.  
  
Cuddness - I think John would piss anyone off after a while. John actually reminds me of my boyfriend, only I'm the one obbsessed with fire in the relationship. Seriously, he doesn't let me near his lighter. It bugs me. Oh well, thanks for the review and I hope ya liked the chapter!  
  
Powergurl - They will be together eventually for a time, but I plan to have this be some what of a round robin.  
  
Marie lebeau - Thanks for reviewing! And I hope ya liked this chapter as much as the last.  
  
WinkyBells - Everyone in the world is a lunitic, if they- we weren't, do you know how boring life would be? There would be no fanfiction writers that's what. No crazy people wasting there time typing up fan fiction. So be grateful like me for the many insane people in this world. lol. Wow, I am crazy...lol. Thanks for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one.  
  
Amber Woods - Okay, John and Amara. Got it! Thanks for the review and don't worry I'll continue with the story.  
  
JAS - I think I'll go with Toad and Tabby for your vote. Thanks for reviewing!   
  
Wolfgirl12 -Insane people do belong together.  
  
Okay here are the new poles...  
  
Kitty and John - 22  
  
Kitty and Piotr - 9  
  
Kitty and Pietro - 8  
  
John and Wanda - 21  
  
John and Amara - 17  
  
Toad and Wanda - 25  
  
Toad and Tabby - 6  
  
Alright, thanks to all those that votes and reviewed! I love you all, and I promise to update faster next time!  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	8. Holding Hands

They walked quietly about the grounds, Toad for once was standing solely on his feet, he had tried twice to hold her hand but each time she had pulled way. The night it self for some unknown reason felt magical to both of them, though niether one would say it out loud.  
  
" Nice night, huh?" Toad asked, shattering the enriching silence.   
  
Wanda simply nodded, her head lost in thought else where.   
  
Toad watched her carefully, " You okay?" He asked after a moment. Now Toad knew Wanda better then most, he knew a lot about her yet knew almost nothing about her, but he knew right now some thing was off. " Wanda?" He called again, louder this time when she did not answer him.  
  
Again no answer.   
  
" Wanda?" He nearly shouted, Wanda almost jumped.  
  
" What?" She yelled back in shock, her eyes lost there hazy appearance and returned to their natural icy blue.  
  
" Come on, sit down." Toad instructed her as he moved her over to the park bench under one of the many trees in the yard.   
  
" No I'm fine." Wanda told him, pushing against him. Toad smiled, he was stronger then her.  
  
" Then humor me, will ya Wanda?" Toad asked though it sounded more like he was begging. " Please?"  
  
Wanda sighed lightly in defeat. " Fine." Her body went limp and she let Toad direct her towards the bench, reluctanly she sat down.  
  
Toad took a set next to her and smiled, Wanda looked over and noticed this and her frown deepened.  
  
" What are you smiling at?" She asked distastfully.  
  
Toad shrugged, " Just smiling."   
  
" Why?" Wanda asked slightly disgusted.  
  
" Well why not?" Toad retorted, " I mean, here I am sitting here on a bench with you under a star lit sky. Why wouldn't I smile Cupcake?" Toad asked lightly. Wanda sighed as she bent her neck back and looked up at the sky, it was a nice night, and the company she had to admit wasn't all that bad.  
  
They didn't talk again for another few minutes.  
  
" So what's wrong?" Toad asked again.  
  
Wanda shrugged, " Nothing."   
  
" Oh come on Babycakes, I know you better then anyone, and I know somethings wrong." He told her scooting closer nezt to her. " So what's up?" He asked.  
  
" The sky."   
  
" Haha." Toad joked, " Now seriously, you know you can talk to me Wanda, right?" Toad informed her seriously. Once his words hit her ears Wanda she turned in her seat and looked him straight in the eye, and she could tell he was serious. That got her.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. How could she tell him all that she felt right now? How confussed she was about everything? How nothing at all made sense in her mind, how nothing and yet everything was wrong in her mind. How could she tell him that she couldn't rememeber who she was, yet knew who she was? How was she suppose to explain to anyone that she felt as if she had lived two lives? How could she explain a burning rage deep within her directed at some one she new but didn't? How was she to tell anyone that she felt like crying because she felt that everyone she spoke to was lying to her? That there was this big secrect she was being kept out of the loop of, and how she wanted to scream out in frustration.  
  
Toad she reached up and whipped a tear away from her underneath her eye. Wanda nearly jumped when she felt his hand against her skin. " Sorry." He uneasily apologized, a nervous laugh escaped his lips. Wanda brought her own hand up to her cheek and was embaressed to find it was wet. She had been crying, great.  
  
" You wanna talk about it?" Toad asked looking up at the sky.  
  
" Not really." Wanda told him.  
  
Toad nodded, " That's cool yo. Whenever you're ready Babycakes." Toad explained to her. " Just know," He paused, " That I'm here for you. Okay?" He told her slightly stummbling acoss his words, Wanda nodded shortly after his statement. Feeling there was nothing really more to say Toad slowly began to stand up. " Well, I think I'll just leave you to your thoughts. See I told you taking a walk with me would be painless." He joked lightly, though you tell he was some what disapointed that she wouldn't open up to him. " Night Sweetums."   
  
Wanda smiled, genuinly smiled at him, she needed to open up to some one, why not Toad? " Toad," She called, " I've been having those dreams again." She told him. Toad stopped instantly though he didn't show it outside, inside he was smiling.  
  
" The ones about Magneto?" Toad asked hopping back onto the bench. Wanda nodded, " They dreams or nightmares?" Toad asked curiously.  
  
" Just dreams so far. I'm begining to see a different life in my dreams." She began to explain slowly, that was more then she had told anyone before, it felt good to share these thoughts with someone else.  
  
" Do you believe, or see some truth to this?" Toad asked, he heard this nagging voice in his head that sounded very much like Pietro's telling him to tell her to just ignore these dreams, but what if she was really remembering what really happened between her and Magneto. Didn't she have a right to know the truth like the rest of them?  
  
" Kind of, some stuff makes sense. Other stuff doesn't. Like in all of them, I'm always really angry, or really sad, and I'm always hunting some one. But...I don't know who." Wanda explained, thinking about this was starting to give her a headache, Wanda clasped her hands together as she spoke slightly fiddling with them. " So what do you think?" Wanda asked, and for some reason his opinion meant a lot to her right now.  
  
" Hard to say, sounds like..." Toad trailed off, " Sounds like maybe you need to figure this out on your own." Toad told her. God he wanted to tell her the truth, about everything. About her brother, and Magneto and what happened that day in the mountains but he couldn't, she had to figure it out on her own, he couldn't help her with this no one could.  
  
" You think I'm crazy don't you?" Wanda asked him, her defenses poping back into place.  
  
" NO!" Toad shouted louder then intended. " No, I think, I think that you're mind is trying to tell you some thing, some thing that no one but you can help you with." Toad told her wisely. " Some times the mind must figure things out for itself." Toad said wisely.  
  
Wanda nodded, he had a point. " You're sounding very wise tonight Toad." Wanda informed him standing up off the bench.  
  
" Really?" Toad asked, slightly tilting his head. Wanda nodded, "Cool" Toad declared, Wanda just shook her head.  
  
Toad watched her walk a head of him when some thing accured to him, " Hey Wanda?" he called to her.  
  
Wanda stopped walking and turned around, " Yeah Toad?" She asked.  
  
" They're just dreams right? Not nightmares? Cause you know what happened when you have nightmares." Toad asked her.  
  
" Just dreams." She answered simply. Toad relaxed a bit as he hopped to catch up to her.  
  
" So what made you open up?" Toad asked after a few moments, of her walking and him hopping next to her.  
  
" I needed to talk to someone." She answered simply, she was begining to revert back to her old self.  
  
" And why me? Why not Lance or the others?" Toad asked looking curiously up at her.  
  
" Cause you gave me my first kiss." She told him, Toad stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
" For real?" He asked.  
  
Wanda let out a light laugh. " No. I just told you cause you're easy to talk to Toad, and I know that you listen to me." She explained to him.  
  
" No, no. Not that part, that part about me being your first kiss." Toad explained his words mubbling together as he wildly moved his arms about as he spoke.  
  
Wanda looked at him strangly. " What about it?" Wanda asked bitterly, suddenly not liking where this conversation was heading.  
  
" Was I really?" He asked.  
  
" Really what?" Wanda asked, not one-hundred percent sure what was going on.  
  
" Your first kiss." Toad told her slightly annoyed, he wanted answers damit.  
  
" Yeah." Wanda answered.  
  
" Did it mean anything?" Toad asked uneasily.  
  
Wanda was a little wierded out by his question, but when she looked at his face she could tell how much her answer meant to him. She could make him or break him with her answer, Wanda let out a deep breath, " It means a lot to me to know that the guy I kissed really cares and respects me." Wanda told him, she looked down at him, and smiled, " It also meant a lot to me to know that it was some one I cared and respected as well." Wanda told him genuinily.  
  
Toad let out a goofy laugh and smiled up at her. " Ya mean it Wanda?" Toad asked some what bashful.  
  
There was silence for a few moments, until Wanda answered. " Yeah, I do." She answered seriously.  
  
Toad smiled, he had never felt so alive. He gave Wanda a toothy grin as he extended his legs and stood up next to her, bringing his face close to hers. " So would you care to try that kiss again." Toad invited raising his eyebrows up and down.  
  
Wanda groaned, " No Toad, I would not like to relive that moment, Thank you very much." She told him giving him a slight shove away from her.   
  
Toad gave a slight pout as he slumped his shoulders in defeat. He hopped a few feet to catch up to her and stood up this time as he walked along side her. " So we okay?" Toad asked lightly.  
  
Wanda took in a deep breath, " Yeah Toad, were okay." Wanda answered him.  
  
" Really?"   
  
" Really." Wanda told him, they continued to walk about the institute grounds together.  
  
Toad reached for Wanda's hand and held it as they walked, she didn't pull away this time.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's Rant: Okay this was an easy chapter. It was really sweet and fun to write, and I'm begining to lean towards Toad and Wanda, though I still love John and Wanda. But this was a sweet moment that I felt needed to take place. I was going to add on and let you all know what happened between Rogue and Remy but it just didn't fit, I felt like I had hit a really sweet and emotion peak and I didn't want to ruin it with more teenage drama. That make sense to anyone else round here? Well if it doesn't then too bad, so sad.  
  
Okay so far I have written a John/Wanda chapter, a Wanda/Toad chapter, I just need a John/Kitty chapter and a Romy chapter as well as a Toad/Tabby and Kitty Pietro. So I've got my work cut out for me. Well on to your reviews.   
  
Jaquelle - Yeah, Toad and Wanda are sweet together. I see that now with writing this chapter. Hope ya liked this chapter, let me know.   
  
Nie Starwhistler - Yeah your votes still count, you get to vote for each couple once per chapter. Thanks for the review and I hope ya liked this chapter.  
  
WinkyBells - Yes, I realized I was making it too easy for Rogue and Remy so I need to through some thing in to screw them over for a couple chapters. Don't worry they'll get together in the end. Thanks for the review, and I hope ya liked this chapter.  
  
Amieva - Yeah I have yet to read a Amryo that I have really liked, but the part it plays in this fic I promise will not be all that painful, if it is i won't write it. Let me know what you think about this chapter.  
  
S. Mark Gunther - I can see the hissy fit and the splash of Toad/Tabby will most definetly be put in here pretty soon. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Jay Goose - Yes I am alive. I tend to do that. Disapear for a while then reapear for a while so this is my triunfant return! Hope ya liked the chapter!  
  
Just me - Okay, I promise you'll get some John/Kitty romance here soon.   
  
Marie Lebeau - John being an awsome cook...it has possiblities.  
  
Ishanahalf - Thanks for the review! And I'm glad that I made your day. Hope ya liked this chapter.  
  
Caliente - Yes, there was more to the walk. I felt I needed to have Toad and Wanda talk. And thsi chapter will help build up to some thing big that will happen in a couple of chapters. Thanks for the review!  
  
Peace215 - I take no offense of your comment. I still don't think my story is any where near getting good but that' s mine and your opinon. It's like that saying, " I have yet begun to fight." Only just switch fight with write and yeah. Okay let me know what ya think of this chapter.  
  
DemonRogue13 - Thanks for the complement.  
  
Lady Starlight so kiss my ass - Your votes have been counted. And I must say I love your user name. Sorry but I just find it very original, I just felt like telling you that. Tanks for the review.  
  
Okay now for the polls...  
  
Kitty and John - 25  
  
Kitty and Piotr - 13  
  
Kitty and Pietro - 9  
  
John and Wanda - 23  
  
John and Amara - 19  
  
Toad and Wanda - 28  
  
Toad and Tabby - 8  
  
There we go, the new polls. Kitty and John along with Wanda and Toad are stillt the heavy favorites but John and Wanda is still in the running. Keep on voting!  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	9. Cat Fight

The door to the bedroom slammed shut and Tabby and Kitty whirled around to see a some what distressed Rogue. "What's wrong?" Tabby asked first.  
  
Rogue turned around; flinging her novel onto her bed she let out a loud huff of air. "That, that jerk. That's what wrong." Rogue exploded, hiding the hurt feeling lurching in the center of her chest.  
  
Neither of them understood her meaning. " Who?" Kitty asked setting the black tank she had been examining before hand on the bed.  
  
" No one." Rogue sighed as she buried her head into her pillow.  
  
" Liar." Tabby declared rather loudly, she then proceed to prance over to Rogue's bed and sat next to the depressed Goth.   
  
" Tabby go away." Rogue told the way to up beat blond.  
  
" Oh come on Miss. Grumpy Pants." Tabby told Rogue slapping her on the ass.   
  
Rogue shot up and glared at Tabitha. " What the hell?" Rogue shouted.  
  
" What?" Tabby shrugged.  
  
" Why you little hythen." Rogue yelled out, her face set in a scowl.  
  
" What the- Oh you little brat." Tabby shouted back as pillow came in direct contact with her face.   
  
" Oh that really hurt." Rogue joked as she stood up off the bed.   
  
" Bitch." Tabby shouted.  
  
" Tramp."  
  
" Guys stop." Kitty tried to calm them.  
  
" Stay out of this." Both Tabby and Rogue shouted in unison. Kitty was about to retort when she heard a knock at the door, she looked to Tabby and Rogue but they didn't seem to hear it.  
  
Kitty walked over to the door and phased her head through, it was Remy. He was standing there with his hand in his pockets and an expression on his face that told he felt stupid. Kitty almost felt sorry for him, " Is this important?" She asked, she didn't want to sound rude but Tabby and Rogue were liable to destroy the room at any given moment.  
  
Remy looked up at Kitty, it didn't even phase him that her head was sticking through the door. " Rogue in?" He asked uneasily.  
  
" Rogue?" Kitty repeated, she had to resist the urge to look back in the room. " Uh-"  
  
Kitty was immediately cut off by the sound of glass shattering. Both Remy and Kitty cringed, " Uh, hold on one sec." Kitty told him holding up a finger showing her meaning as she phased back into the room. " Alright what the hell is going on?" Kitty demanded as she looked to see a broken lamp, HER broken lamp and Rogue and Tabby wrestling on the ground.  
  
" Whore."  
  
" Slut."  
  
" Guys!" Kitty shouted. Neither of them seemed to pay her any attention. " Listen to me damit."   
  
Rogue and Tabby just kept attacking each other. One would grab the others throat, and the other would pull the others hair, there was kicking, there was punching, and a little claw action on the side going on.   
  
They rolled along the floor bumping into the dresser, a couple books feel off and hit the floor.   
  
" Guys stop it." Kitty tried again.  
  
Remy was a little worried when he heard a loud thud along with what sounded like grunting, squealing followed by the sound of some thing shattering. At the sound of that Remy pulled out a bobby pin and began to pick the lock.  
  
John picked that moment in particular to walk by, " Now I know I'm not from around here, but aren't you suppose to wait till there out of the room before ya sneak in mate?" John asked as he looked over the Cajun's shoulder.   
  
" Normally, yes." Remy told him as he gave it a final twist and a musical clicking sound echoed in Remy's ears as he turned the knob and pushed the door open.   
  
What he saw was quite a sight to behold. Rogue and Tabby were intently involved in quite a ruthless " CAT FIGHT!" John shouted at the top of his lungs as he pushed past Remy and got closer to the action.  
  
Being that sound travels and the students at the Xavier institute have knack for having selective hearing, thirty seconds later almost every student was standing outside Rogue and Kitty's room watching the display.  
  
" Five bucks on Rogue." Bobby shouted out.  
  
" You're on." Ray challenged.  
  
John shouting rather loudly in pure excitement walked next to Kitty as she tried but to no avail to get Tabby and Rogue to stop. " John." Kitty yelled, " Help me stop this." Kitty ordered him.   
  
John stopped his cheering and gulped as he looked at the extremely pissed off Kitty. " Do I have too?" He asked childishly.  
  
" Yes." Kitty told him planting her hands on her hips.  
  
" Oh alright. Lebeau help me would ya?" John asked the Cajun who was completely involved in watching this display.  
  
" Huh?" Remy asked.  
  
John grunted, " You." John pointed to Remy, " Me." Pointing to himself, " We stop this. Kitty's orders." He informed Remy as he rolled up his sleeves.  
  
" Which on y' want mon ami?" Remy asked as he removed his trench coat.  
  
" I'm partial to red head's myself, but I'll take the blond." John stated as he circled behind Tabby.  
  
" Count of three."  
  
" One."  
  
" Two."  
  
" Three."  
  
Both of them reached in and grabbed one.  
  
" Hey!"  
  
" What the-?"   
  
" Get off." Tabby shouted as she slapped John across the face.  
  
" Ow." John instantly dropped Tabby and brought his hand up to his reddened check. " What that necessary Sheila?" John demanded as he rolled up his sleeves.   
  
" Back off fire-fly." Tabby told him producing a new round of energy bombs. John slowly backed away while holding his hands up in defense.   
  
" Easy now, Sheila don't do anything rash." John tried to calm her down.  
  
" Let me go." Rogue declared loudly and angrily, as she tried to kick whomever had a hold of her.   
  
" Easy Cher." Remy told her as he released his hold on her. Rogue slapped his hands away as he pulled them back. " Hey."  
  
" Asshole." Rogue told him as she collected herself. " Stay out of this."  
  
" What is wrong with you? You storm out of the room and come up here and get in a fight with Tabitha." Remy scolded her. Rogue gasped.  
  
" She started it and I had good reason to storm out of there Lebeau." Rogue reprimanded him.  
  
Tabby ears picked up Rogue's words over the still chanting crowd. " Rogue all I wanted was to cheer you up."  
  
" Well ya went around it the wrong way."  
  
" Bitch."  
  
" Tramp."  
  
"Slut.  
  
"Ho."  
  
"ENOUGH!" John jumped at the loudness and seriousness of Kitty's voice as she screamed out.  
  
Everyone in the stopped and grew dead silent. "Will you too stop acting like 5-year-olds and get over it." Kitty scolded them as she marched right up in there faces. "Rogue I understand you were in a bad mood, but that give you no right to take your frustration out on Tabby." Kitty told her, her face dead serious.   
  
"Yeah, you tell her." Tabby back Kitty up a wicked smile on her face. Kitty rapidly turned on her heel and glared at Kitty.   
  
"And Tabitha, you have no right to provoke Rogue just cause she won't tell use what's wrong with her." Kitty told her forcefully, leaving Tabby speechless and quiet.  
  
"And you Remy, I don't know exactly what's wrong with Rogue, but I having a feeling it has something to do with you." Kitty scolded him; Remy found himself reliving not to fun childhood memories of getting scolded by his Tante Mattie. "Whatever you said or did to Rogue to piss her off you had better apologize sooner or later. Cause I hate her when she's in this mood." Kitty ordered him, her hands planted firmly on her hips. All Remy could do was nod stupidly.  
  
"Now Kit-"  
  
"Don't start with me Rogue." Kitty ordered her putting up a hand to silence her. Rogue didn't say anything else.  
  
John gulped as he watched this frightening display, making a mental note never to get on Kitty's bad side.  
  
"And you."   
  
John froze. Shit, he thought.  
  
"How hard is it to break up fight? Look at me I'm half your size and I did it." Kitty turned to yell at then she made her way towards the door but stopped when she came to the center of the other students. "And all of you, you all encouraged them. Especially you Drake and Ray, you both placed bets, I heard you. All of you should be ashamed of yourselves." Kitty said pointing a finger at all of them. "My God, I'm living with 5-year-olds." Give declared as she walked out of the room and down the hallway to the left. No one dared to follow her.  
  
"Wow." Sam declared. "I feel really stupid right about now."  
  
"You should." Logan told him as he walked out from behind the door. Everyone's jaws dropped and a few groaned. "All of you except Half-Pint have to arrive an extra hour early to your Danger Room session." Logan told them an evil smile on his face as he heard the chorus of groans and moans echo thought the room. "See you all in the morning." He told them as he walked out.  
  
"Well this just sucks. I wanted to go dancing." Tabby declared giving off a small pout.  
  
"Shut up." John, Rogue and Remy shouted at him.   
  
"What?" Tabby shouted back.  
  
"You started this whole thing." John exploded at her and Rogue. "Why can't you two just get along for Pete's sake?" John questioned them. Both Rogue and Tabitha felt very small just then.   
  
"Well sorry." Tabitha apologized. Rogue said nothing.  
  
"Don't tell me, tell Kitty." John ordered her.  
  
Tabby looked away embarrassed. She was not getting this from him. "I'll do what I want." Tabby declared as she stormed out of the room.  
  
John sighed and shook his head as he began to leave the room. "Night Lebeau, night Rogue." John said to them as he walked out into the hall. He looked left then right, he saw Kitty walk to the left, yet his room was to the right. John pondered this from a while. Right or left?   
  
Rogue and Remy stared at each other for a few moments before Remy said anything. "Look Rogue-"  
  
"Save it." Rogue told him, putting a hand up to his mouth. "I over reacted. Leave it at that Lebeau. Now go to bed." Rogue told him as she walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "Good Night Lebeau." Rogue told him some what harshly.  
  
Remy frowned. " G'night chere." Remy said wistfully with a small bow as he walked out into the hallway staring over his shoulder at Rogue. Only once he got into the hallway he ran smack dab into John, literally.  
  
"Ow! Watch where you're going Lebeau." John criticized as he rubbed his head.  
  
" Sorry." Remy mumbled as he treaded off to his bed room.  
  
" Well, what's got his knickers in a bunch?" John mussed out loud. " Oh well, I might as well head of to bed me self." John idly said as he began to walk in the opposite direction of his room. "Hmmm hmmm hmmmmmm." John hummed as he walked around the hall a bit. But there was no sign of Kitty any where. " Kitty?" He called a couple of times, not very loud so not to attract and unwanted passer buyers. After searching for ten minutes John finally gave up.   
  
"Alright fine. I can tell when a Sheila doesn't want to be found and I have a feeling this is one of them. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." John called out to the open space before him. When it was apparent there would be no answer he let out a snort and went back to his room.  
  
Had John been even bothered to look up at the ceiling he would have noticed that a Pretty Kitty had her head stuck through the ceiling and had been watching him the whole time from the attic.  
  
Authors Note: I LIVE!!!  
  
That's all I have to say. I'd answer your guy's reviews but its ancient history. So I've just tallied up the votes for the pairing. Here we go…  
  
Kitty and John – 32  
  
Kitty and Piotr - 17  
  
Kitty and Pietro - 11  
  
John and Wanda – 29  
  
John and Amara - 24  
  
Toad and Wanda - 33  
  
Toad and Tabby – 11  
  
And there we go. As you can see Kitty and John are still in the lead, meaning as you can see from what I'm eluding to in the end there is some nice Kyro moments for future chapters. Well night all, if I'm in the mood I'll write up another chapter. Later ya'll!  
  
' 


	10. Cheer Up

The annual clicking of John's beloved Zippo lighter opening and closing had been echoing through the halls all morning. It wasn't easy but some how John had done it, some how he had done the impossible. Some how John had managed to convince Piotr into talking to the Professor about the Acolytes not attending school, seeing as how there was only May and part of June left in the school year. That and John just plain hated school.  
  
He paced back and forth before the large oak doors leading to Xavier's study slash office. John would have been more then happy to talk to Xavier, but he knew he would screw it up and Piotr was just great with convincing people to do things his way. John was, well for Piotr to talk to the Professor for John it took basically John being Piotr's slave for a week or two or three. Yeah, three sounded right.  
  
"He out yet?" Remy asked as he walked by, absently feeling the stubble beneath his chin.  
  
John shook his head, "Nope."  
  
Remy sighed, "Well school starts in a half-hour. De others are leaving here pretty soon, so he better hurry up." Remy told John, John sighed and let out a small growl.  
  
"I know Lebeau." John growled. "Aren't you the one that said 'I want no part o' dis.'" John mimicked.  
  
"Can it John. Let me know when he's out." Remy told him as he walked down stairs towards the kitchen.  
  
"Whatever." John replied back.

()

()

()

The kitchen like every morning was full of life and noise, practically every student in the institute was there eating and talking away with there mouths full of food (Kurt.) Scott Summers walked into the kitchen just the same like he did every morning, he saw Jean standing away from the group standing next to the counter grabbing herself a drink, so he walked over to her, not quite sure why she was upset with him last night for.  
  
"Hey Jean." Scott greeted nicely, Jean didn't look to happy. But she greeted him just the same.  
  
"Morning Scott." She replied coldly as she poured herself a glass of OJ.  
  
"Um look Jean is this about last night?" Scott pried. Jean looked surprised.  
  
"No Scott, why would you say that?" Jean answered in a fake tone.  
  
"Come on Jean." Scott pleaded desperately.  
  
Jean frowned and was about to say something when Remy walked in the door smiling pleasantly, his smile widened when he noticed Jean over by the counter with a glass of OJ in her hand.  
  
"Ah. Jean, jus' de fille I wanted t' see." Remy greeted her pleasantly as he walked over right next to her, kissing her hand when he was within reach. Scott did not look happy.  
  
Jean smiled pleasantly for the first time that morning, "Good morning Remy." Jean kindly greeted.  
  
Rogue's ears perked up from her spot across the table, she was now both inwardly and outwardly frowning. She knew he was just playing with her, and now he was moving onto Jean. Stupid Swamp Rat Rogue thought bitterly as she ripped off a piece of her toast.  
  
"Rogue you okay?" Kurt asked from across the table. Rogue blinked a few times and tried to put up a fake smile.  
  
"Ah'm fine." Rogue told him as she grumbled some incoherent speech as she took a sip of her orange juice.  
  
"Uhuh." Kurt said absently as he began to eat his cereal.  
  
"Jean, can I talk to you?" Remy asked politely, as he gestured to the door leading out of the kitchen, Scott growled, Rogue nearly choked on her toast and Kurt just sighed.  
  
Jean blinked a few times and smiled sweetly, it made both Scott and Rogue sick. "Why of course Remy, why wouldn't I?" Jean answered sweetly as she followed Remy outside of the kitchen.  
  
Rogue and Scott frowned as they continued to eat their breakfast.

()

()

()  
  
Wanda stared at herself in the mirror and frowned in disgust. No matter what she did she just couldn't, she just, "Screw it." Wanda growled out in frustration as she stormed out of the bathroom.  
  
Wanda tore down the hall sharply rounding the corner and marched right down the hall that passed by Xavier's office, and then right into St. John.  
  
"Ouch." St. John proclaimed as his bum hit the floor.  
  
Wanda on the other hand backed right into a wall, she growled at the Aussie, "Watch where you're going." Wanda declared as she stormed past him. John sat there in shock, was it her, didn't she...  
  
"Hey Sheila you bumped into me, I think an apology is in order." John demanded as she ran to catch up to her.  
  
"Fat chance." Wanda laughed out as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"I don't know where you grew up but where I come from that's not what we call an apology," John rattled out, and the next thing he knew he was thrown into large oak, he was thrown with enough force that if he were to hit them he would surely break his back and the doors. John cringed and waited for the impact.  
  
Luckily for John Piotr had just emerged from the room and some how managed to catch John before he did any real damage or had any real pain inflicted unto him. "Thanks mate, you're my hero." John declared as he wrapped the friendly giant into a hug.  
  
"Why me?" Piotr asked as he looked up to the ceiling of the house as he dropped John flat on his bum.  
  
"Ouch!" John declared as he rubbed his poor bum again. "Why does that always happen to me?" John asked.  
  
"Luck." Piotr chimed.  
  
"Haha, very funny- HEY! Wait just a sec mate, what'd the brain have ta say?" John asked with a new found delight.  
  
"Oh right." Piotr said casually, as he began to walk down towards the kitchen for breakfast, "he said it would be fine-"  
  
"YES!" John cheered and jumped around the hall like the mad man he was.  
  
"But." Piotr tried to finish.  
  
John stopped dead in his tracks, his face paled and panic grew on his face as he began to twitch. "But? But what? What but? There should be no but? Why but? But? But? But? But what? Answer me Piotr, why is there a but?" John demanded jumping up and down as he grabbed the front of Piotr shirt, John of course was standing on his tip toes.  
  
Piotr head was spinning, John was talking way to fast for his own good. "Slow down." Piotr ordered him. John took a deep breath, and tried to relax himself, it didn't work to well but John tried to remain calm for the few seconds it took Piotr to tell him. "Now then, but if we do not attend school the Professor would like it if we would attend a daily study session with for three hours a day." Piotr finished.  
  
John's jaw dropped, "Oh bloody hell no." John exclaimed. He would rather go to school for six hours and not pay attention then to have too sit for three hours and pay attention. "Where in the blue blazes is my book bag?" John shouted as he tore down the hall way to his bed room.

()

()

()

"So Jeanie, y'think you can handle that?" Remy asked casually, Jean smiled.  
  
"It'll be a piece of cake. But why me?" Jean asked again as she swung her book bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Cause you're de only one I know that can do this with out screwing it up." Remy told her as he shoved his hands in pockets.  
  
Jean rolled her eyes, "Oh thanks, and should I take that a complement?" Jean asked sarcastically.  
  
Remy shrugged, "Take it was you will." Remy casually told her.  
  
"Then I'll take it as a complement." Jean told him as they walked into to the living room where a few people were getting ready to leave.  
  
"Ada girl." Remy told her with a playful smile, "So tonight at eight?" Remy asked her, it was at that time that Rogue chose to walk into the room.  
  
"It's a date." Jean told him as they parted ways, a smile on her face.  
  
Rogue's scowl only deepened as she walked over to where Scott was standing, noticing that he more then likely heard it too. "You okay Scott?" Rogue asked casually so as not to let anything on.  
  
Scott stopped staring and shrugged. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Scott answered as best he could.  
  
"You and Jean okay?" Rogue asked.  
  
Scott nodded but then shook his head and then nodded again. "Yeah, why wouldn't we be okay Rogue?" Scott asked for the first time looking directly at Rogue.  
  
Rogue turned her body slightly and shrugged, "No reason." She told him.  
  
Scott looked at her curiously, "You okay Rogue?" Scott questioned a small frown on his face showing he really was worried.  
  
Rogue nodded, "Why wouldn't I be? It's a nice hot spring day." Rogue said sarcastically as she walked out threw the doors and outside next to the cars.  
  
"Last call, I'm leaving!" Scott shouted out as he followed Rogue outside, he walked right up behind her. "You sure you're okay Rogue?" Scott asked again.  
  
Rogue gave a small laugh, "Yeah, I just hate summer that's all." Rogue told him grabbing at her many layers.  
  
"If you need to talk-"  
  
"Ah'm here for you. Ah know, Ah know Scott, now stop worrin' will ya?" It was more of a command then a request so Scott stopped persisting and walked over to his car.

()

()

()

By the time John was finally ready to go everyone had already left. "No!" John shouted once he had discovered everyone had already left him. He didn't want to have to sit through three hours of Xavier talking about crap he didn't give rat's ass about. So what did he do?  
  
"LOGAN!!!" John shouted at the top of his lungs as he walked back inside the house, unfortunately there was no sign of Logan, so what did John do? He went to the garage and decided it would be a good idea to hot wire Remy's motorcycle. John smiled evilly as he made his way to the garage, making a small pit stop in the kitchen to grab some left over food for breakfast.  
  
Once he got into the garage John realized he wasn't alone, low and behold a certain young woman was sitting in there, looking like she was trying to avoid going to school and looking very distressed, John froze for a moment, it was her. Be cool John told himself, just be yourself and it'll all turn out okay. Oh who am I kidding? John yelled at himself, he knew he was going to screw this up some how, the question was just how.  
  
"Well, well Sheila." John declared as he walked over to Remy's motorcycle and began to do his thing with getting her started. "Why prey tell is a nice looking girl like you doing in a smelly old garage like this?"  
  
Kitty didn't even smile, she just continued to frown, and said "I feel guilty." She told him as she wrapped her arms around her legs where she sat. "I don't want to go to school, I just want to curl up in a little ball."  
  
John frowned, "Why is that?" John asked, still trying to remain cool and in control, praying he didn't stutter at any given point while looking at her pouting lips.  
  
"I yelled at Rogue." Kitty told him, "She's my best friend and I was mean to her." Kitty told her.  
  
John sighed, "Sheila how many times does Rogue yell at you?" John asked lightly.  
  
Kitty let out a frustrated sigh, "That's not the point! That's who Rogue is and she always yells at people but she always says she's sorry to me when she does it. But I just-"Kitty put her hands of her head and tried to take deep breaths. "I'm not the kind of person to like yell at someone for getting into a stupid fight."  
  
By this time John had given up with Remy's bike and had sat himself right next to Kitty on the cold garage floor. "Hey, Kitty. It's okay, friends can yell at each other and still be friends. Me, Piotr and Remy yell at each other all the time." John informed her.  
  
Kitty shook her head, "But I never get mad, I never or rarely yell unless something really bugs me." Kitty told him leaning her head on his shoulder she sounded like she was close to crying. John froze and had to try and remind himself to breathe.  
  
After a moment he regained his knowledge of speech, "Did it really bother you last night when Rogue and Tabby were fighting?" John asked her putting a comforting arm around the girl.  
  
Kitty took a short pause and then slowly nodded. John smiled.  
  
"So what's the problem?" John asked her gently.  
  
"I don't know." Kitty answered after a long pause, "I just feel bad." She informed him.  
  
"Don't." John told her.  
  
"But I do." Kitty told him.  
  
"No you don't." John informed her.  
  
"Why not?" Kitty questioned, a bit frustrated.  
  
"Because pretty girls can't feel bad." He told her sweetly and with that she smiled her lovely bright smile.  
  
John smiled and nearly was knocked down when Kitty wrapped him up in a hug, "Thank you John, thank you so much." Kitty told him, her attitude completely transforming back to her old self.  
  
Other then the fact that John was having trouble breathing he was in heaven. John let out a laugh, "Well then Sheila, can I offer you a ride to school?" John asked pointing to Remy's bike, Kitty paled a bit.  
  
"Um..." Kitty stated.  
  
"Oh come on I'm actually pretty good." John told her as he walked back over to the bike.  
  
"Well I guess-"  
  
Just then the door leading to the house opened and Logan stepped inside the garage, a not so happy look on his face. "Half-Pint, Fire-Ant why aren't you too at school yet?" Logan demanded.  
  
John gulped, "Missed our rides." John told him lying about Kitty. He knew she wanted to ditch school.  
  
Logan looked over to Kitty and then to John. "The Cajun would kill me for letting you touch his bike, I promised I'd watch over it when it was in the garage. No come on." Logan ordered them as he walked over to the X-Jeep.  
  
Kitty smiled at John and mouthed a 'Thank You.'  
  
John just smiled back.  
  
**_Authors Rant:_** YEAH!!! A small Kyro moment here, but it was fun. I seriously didn't know if I wanted him to run into Wanda or Kitty there, but I need some John Kitty moments there and it was fun to right. Yeah!!! I've found my writing groove once again. Wow that sounded so weird. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, not a lot happening the action and drama is soon to come. I hope you guys all are having an awesome summer!  
  
Now onto the polls!  
  
Kitty and John – 37  
  
Kitty and Piotr - 17  
  
Kitty and Pietro - 11  
  
John and Wanda – 33  
  
John and Amara - 25  
  
Toad and Wanda - 33  
  
Toad and Tabby – 11  
  
And still Kyro is still in the lead! I find it funny how I root for which ever one I just wrote about. Lol. I know, I'm weird. Hope you guys loved the chapter! Take Care, Rogue Star 


	11. Our Date

John could swear that he heard the mission impossible theme song echoing through the halls as he snuck around every corner.

"St. John, secret agent, attempting to leave the enemy base safely with knowledge gathered from posing as another brain washed student. Luckily he managed to escape before the brain washing was completed. Now lurking in the halls of Bayville High, he has managed to make it past three one and F guards and is now making his way to the double doors to freedom." John explained as he secretly and steadily rounded the final corner to freedom.

"His escape route is in sight, prepare to execute in 3, 2, 2 ½. 1 and go…" John trailed off as he ran to the double doors, the word freedom ringing through his ears, at least it was, that was until he ran into a certain goody little two shoes.

"And just where do you think you're going St. John?" A very firm Scott Summer asked.

John laughed, "Uh…bathroom?" John tried, as he frantically searched the halls for an answer.

"Nice try." Scott answered him with a frown. "Now back to class." Scott ordered.

"Oh come on mate. What are ya gonna do? Tell the principle on me?" John jokingly asked as he began to walk around Scott and towards the double doors to his freedom.

"No." Scott answered calmly with his arms crossed over his chest.

John smiled, "See mate, I knew ya didn't have it in ya to squeal on poor ol' St. John." Pyro told him as he slyly took another step closer to the doors. Scott's frown deepened.

"How about Magneto." Scott told John, John frowned and came to a halt.

"Fine, see if I care." John told him as he shook off his panicked attitude and put his hand on the door handle.

"Alright then, well see what punishment is in store for you." Scott told him a smug smile on his face.

"I guess we will." John added trying to play like he really didn't care.

"Alright then." Scott finished as he brought his wrist with a thick watch up to his mouth, he made a move to press a button and opened his mouth to speak.

John dove for Scott's legs. "Oh please Scooter, please don't tell him. If I mess up one more time I'm a dead man. He'll make me do horrible things that I don't even want to think of. Please mate please."

Scott made a motion as if he was going to open his mouth and speak but when he did suddenly the school fire alarm went off and the halls were flooded with a huge rush of students. John suddenly felt someone yank on his arm and pull him away with them into the crowd.

Everyone was pushing and shoving each other trying as hard as they could not to get lost or crushed in the crowd. John still felt his arm being tugged on, he didn't mind so much it was getting him away from Scott.

Suddenly John finally caught a glimpse of the person dragging him, it was Wanda. "Ello Sheila." John greeted her with a warm smile, Wanda only glared at him and continued to drag him out of the crowd and towards the school parking lot.

"Why so glum Sheila?" John asked with a smile on his face, Wanda didn't answer, John tried a number of times to get her to answer him but she didn't say anything until they were outside of the school.

"Your welcome." Was all Wanda said letting go of his arm and walking away from the school and more than likely back to the Institute, she had no place else to go.

"Uh-Huh? What just happened here?" John asked the lonely Goth, he was seriously confused, Wanda stopped walking and turned back towards him.

"Scott is way to law abiding to be a hero, but he thinks he is. All of the greatest heroes of our time broke the laws and rarely followed them. Martin Luther King Jr. broke the law, the colonialist broke the law by refusing the British, and you broke the law to save that little boy." Wanda told him, they locked eyes for a moment and she continued. "He's no hero, and I refuse to see him try to act like one for something as stupid as catching a team mate ditch." Wanda told him, she started up walking again.

"Wow." Was all John said. "You make a lot of sense Sheila." John told her as he jogged to catch up with her. "How'd you know?" John asked her seriously.

"About the little boy?" Wanda confirmed. John nodded and Wanda continued, "I read it in your file, you went to jail so that kid would have to." John said nothing but nodded.

"If I were normal I'd say that was pretty sweet." Wanda told him.

John smiled, "Thanks."

"But I'm not normal." Wanda informed him. John frowned, "But it was." Wanda told him, she smiled lightly at him and then realized what she was doing and frowned deeply. John saw her smile though and they continued to walk.

The two of them walked in complete silence for a long time, neither one feeling it was their place to really say anything. Wanda was upset she let her guard down and John was just enjoying the peace for one, it wasn't like him, but for once he didn't feel on edge to say or do something.

They reached the Institute gates, both of them stopped and didn't dare punch in the code to unlock the gate. "It was you wasn't it?" John asked her. Wanda looked over at him and for a second she thought he was talking about something else. "You're the one that pulled the fire alarm, aren't you?" John accused.

"So what if was me?" Wanda asked him defensively.

John smiled, "Then I owe ya one Sheila." John told her pulling out his lighter.

"You owe me shit." Wanda told him bitterly. "And don't call me Sheila."

"No I owe you." John repeatedly told her, they began to walk away from the Institute.

"No you don't." Wanda glared at him. The argument continued on for quite some time until they had reached town.

"You like coffee?" John asked her out of the blue.

"Huh?" Wanda questioned.

"Do you like Coffee Sheila?" John asked again.

"Yeah. Why?" Wanda said, then she looked at where they were, they were at the only coffee shop in this little town.

"My treat." John informed her as he walked inside the coffee house, Wanda tentially followed him.

Once inside she noticed that no one was inside other than two people, it was quiet and dark, she liked it.

"What'll it be?" John asked her with a sweet smile.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Ah hate school." Rogue declared as she slammed her book bag down onto her bed. She then proceeded to grab a change of clothes and a towel and took off for the bathroom to take a nice long hot shower.

Tearing through the hallway Rogue managed to bump into Toad, "Sorry Toad." Rogue apologized as she tried to help him up.

"No sweat." Toad responded, "Hey have you seen Wanda?" Toad called out, he hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her since last night and he was dying to.

"No Ah haven't." Rogue told him she was about to leave and take off for the bathroom when she saw how bummed he looked when she said she hadn't seen her. "Sorry sweetie." Rogue told him lightly touching his slumped shoulder, and then she took off for the bathroom and for a long hot shower.

"Hello?" Logan answered the phone gruffly, the voice spoke to him and his eye brows rose at what the voice had to say. "Really?" He asked.

Jubilee was sitting on the couch reading a book and attempted to eves drop but to no avail. They were talking too quietly for her to hear them, so she gave up and returned to her book.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"I see." He answered the voice, "Thank you, thank you very much." Logan told the person the phone as he hung up, Jubilee looked over to him and was entirely creped out when she saw he was smiling, and it was one of those smiles that said "oh now I'm really going to have some fun."

Logan gave an evil laugh as he left the room, making Jubilee wonder if she or any of the other students were in serious trouble.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Remy looked at his watch, Where is that girl? He pondered as he flicked his cigarette into the street. It was already eight, and she was no where in sight. And he thought she wasn't going to screw it up, figures. Remy shook his head as he skimmed the streets again.

"Looking for someone?" A familiar female voice asked, Remy spun around and saw the telepathic red head.

"Ah, what kept you?" Remy asked sweetly.

Jean smiled, "You don't want to know." She told him as she walked right up next to him and led him into the store.

"Now y'have t'tell Remy." The Cajun informed her with a smile.

Jean just rolled her eyes.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Dusk was already upon them, and once they left the coffee shop they didn't say a word to each other, they hadn't said much to each other in the coffee shop either but then it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, at least this was an uncomfortable silence for John, though he wasn't sure about Wanda.

John looked over to Wanda and saw that she was stone faced as she walked. "Are you angry Sheila?" John questioned, Wanda gave a small glare at the notion that he had called her Sheila but then shook her head. "Okay then." John stated as they continued to walk back to the institute.

A little less then half way there Wanda finally opened her mouth and said something. "Do you believe in God?" She asked him.

John froze up entirely and had to stop and rethink before he answered, and one of his main thoughts was "Where the hell did that come from?"

Wanda looked over to him and gave a small smile, John then realized that he had said it out loud. Wanda shook her head in dismay, "You're so easily thrown off Pyro." She told him as she continued to walk on without him.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" John shouted as he jogged a bit to catch up to her.

"It means what I said it means." Wanda told him.

"And that means?" John asked again motioning with his hands.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Just never mind." She told him and she continued to walk on, slower this time so he could keep up.

"I use to." He shouted, Wanda stopped walking and turned around to face him as he spoke. He started slowly walking up to her as he did. "But I don't know now, kind of hard to believe in this great man if all he's done has caused you sadness and pain. Ya know?" John told her, Wanda nodded in understanding as they kept on walking.

A few moments later she decided to make the comment, "You know, I didn't want an answer." She told him.

John gave a goofy smile, "But you got one." He then pulled out his lighter and began to rhythmically click it. Then an evil idea formed in his head. "Hey Wanda?" John asked.

She nodded in acknowledgement, and John continued, "How would you rate this?" He asked, Wanda looked over at him and was confused.

"Rate what?" She asked the mansion now was coming into view.

"This," he gestured, "Our date." John informed her.

"OUR WHAT?" Wanda yelled out as she grabbed the neck of his shirt and jerked him. By this time John was roaring with laughter and couldn't stop for the life of him.

Wanda got even madder when she saw that he had done it just to piss her off and do what she had done to him.

"Now who's easily thrown off?" John asked her between bouts of laughter. Wanda growled at him and threw him to the ground not caring how hard he hit the pavement.

John let out a small oomph as he hit the pavement but then sprung back up in a flash still trying to contain his laugher. This was only making Wanda even more furious.

They reached the iron gates of the institute like before, neither on of them wanted to punch in the codes to enter the house.

"Ya know what this place needs." John commented. "It needs a big ol' sign that reads 'Welcome to Hell.' Or how about, 'Welcome to Wolverine's House of Pain.'" John rattled on, it made Wanda slightly smile and this time she didn't hide it.

"Hey now Sheila." John smiled as well, "You don't look as scary when you smile." He told her, it really meant that she looked cute when she smiled, but she knew what he was saying, she wasn't sure if she liked it but she kind of liked how he worded it in some weird twisted way.

"You're such an idiot." Wanda told him as she finally punched in the access code.

John gave a playful smile, "You know this is a nice end to such a lovely date." He told her, Wanda frowned.

"This was not a date Pyro." Wanda growled at him as they walked up the path way.

"Oh yes it was why are trying to deny it?" John continued to tease, she just made it so easy, he thought as he laughed.

This only made Wanda angrier. "Get it through your thick head, this was not a date. I should have left you at that school." Wanda yelled, they reached the door and John opened it and bowed to let her walk through.

"A gentleman always gets the door for his date." John tried to say as seriously as he could without laughing.

Wanda growled and sent a hex bolt at him, flinging him back onto his ass, but much to Wanda's dismay John was still laughing and still going at it, the door slammed behind them. Wanda quickly walked through the main entranced and up the stairs making the first turn to get to her bed room.

"Oh come on Sheila this is no way to say g'night to your date." John told her, Wanda answered by sending another hex bolt at him, John dodged it this time.

"You're getting better." Wanda told him as she rounded the final corner to get to her room; John was on her heels as he gave a small laugh.

"You're to kind Sheila." John informed her, three, two, one…

John counted off, as he dodged yet another hex bolt Wanda sent his way, he just laughed. Wanda glared at him, why did he laugh so much?

"Leave me alone." Wanda told him as she reached her door.

"Hey my rooms right here." John informed her gesturing at the door across from hers. Wanda's frown just grew deeper. John took a few more steps closer to her and they both stood in front of Wanda's door.

"Well?" Wanda asked as she reached for the door handle, her tone sounded more annoyed than anything.

"This was a nice date." John idly commented.

Wanda's eyes squeezed shut and she clenched her hands into fists, she kept repeating he's just trying to get a rise out of you. Finally Wanda regained her composure, and she leaned in close to John, catching John off guard. "You know, it really was." Wanda told him.

"Really?" John asked, a little unsure.

"Uh-huh." Wanda informed him, "But it's not a date without a kiss good night." Wanda told him, John's eyes grew huge. "But I don't kiss on the first date, so why don't I just blow you a kiss." Wanda said calmly, she then put her palm up to her lips and it began to glow blue, and just as if she had blown it a blue hex bolt went straight into John sending him right at the door, his back hit the door pretty hard, but he was still alive, still breathing and still very amused.

"Well what'll ya know?" John all but shouted, "The Sheila has a sense of humor." John slapped his knee, and began to cackle madly.

Wanda glared at him and slammed the door shut, she just couldn't win. It was seriously frustrating to the Goth. "I never should have helped him escape from school." Wanda muttered to herself as she walked over and collapsed onto her bed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Rogue lay awake that night very confused and very annoyed. Today had just not gone right in the least, all her teachers seemed to hate her, which they more than likely did but…oh hell she didn't know. And Remy, that guy just didn't know when to quit. She wondered what he and Jean had planned to do tonight.

Why should she care? She didn't she was just curious, she was allowed to be curious right? Oh who was she kidding, she was jealous, she was jealous as flippin' hell. "Ah mean it's not even like Ah have a right ta be jealous. Do Ah?" Rogue pondered allowed, she just felt so confused, and she hated it, she hated it to no end.

**_Author's Note_**: Well, Happy Holidays. And I have a problem, I can't remember for the life of me at the moment what I was going to have Jean and Remy do. This is what I get for leaving my fic alone for so long. But fear not I will remember and all will be well!

Now onto the polls!

Kitty and John – 42

Kitty and Piotr - 19

Kitty and Pietro - 12

John and Wanda – 36

John and Amara - 26

Toad and Wanda - 39

Toad and Tabby – 11

And once again Kitty and John are in the lead! I wish you all a happy holidays and I will try as hard as I can to post another chapter by new years! G'NIGHT ALL!


	12. Very Creepy

There was a knock at the door, Wanda growled as she crossed the room to open it. "Yeah what do you want?" Wanda barked out before she even realized who it was. She then actually looked and noticed it was Toad; she felt kind of bad but didn't show it. "Yes Toad?" She asked coming off as sounding annoyed.

Toad fiddled with his fingers trying to remember why he had actually come. "I was just um, wondering if maybe you wanted to um you know um…"

"Out with it Toad." Wanda ordered him.

"Sit by me at breakfast." He finished, giving her a small pleading smile.

Wanda looked at him and made a face, who was this person? This wasn't Toad; he was tripping over his words and fumbling like an idiot. What was with him? "Toad are you okay?" Wanda asked tilting her head to one side.

Toad blinked rapidly a couple of times and smiled. "Of course Babycakes; though now that you mention it my head kind of hurts, think you can kiss it and make it better?" Toad asked playfully batting his eyes.

There was the Toad she knew and something. It was Toad though so Wanda felt nothing but pleasure as she hexed him across the hall, though at that same time St. John was opening the door to head down to breakfast. Toad went sailing into the young pyromaniac. "Shit." John cried out as both of them crashed into each other sending them hard to the ground.

"Wanda!" John cried out from underneath Toad.

"What?" She yelled back, they were no more than five six feet away and they were shouting.

"You did that on purpose!" John accused as he struggled to push Toad up off of him.

"Did not!" Wanda shouted back with an equal force.

"LIAR!" John shouted as he finally got to his feet.

"ASSHOLE!" Wanda shouted back as she slammed her door shut locking herself back up in her room.

Toad was a little confused, "Does that mean you'll sit by me Sweetums?" Toad shouted through Wanda's door. John laughed as he straightened himself up and began to head towards the stairs.

Wand quickly opened her door and sent a hex bolt right at John; young pyro wasn't expecting it and was sent sailing down the stairs, falling right into an already peeved Canadian.

Logan gave a small growl as he pushed John up onto his own feet; John gave a small chuckle, "Thanks mate." John told him meekly. Something about Logan's mood this morning was not all that comforting.

"We need to talk." Logan told the Aussie. John gulped and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Follow me." Logan told him as he walked up to Wanda doors and pounded on the door.

"Hey Boots get out here now!" Logan shouted threw the door.

Boots? John wondered, as he then began to burst out in laughter that was just….Wanda being called boots that was not something John had been expecting.

"I'm not decent!" Wanda shouted back after a moment.

"Nice try." Logan told her as he proceeded to open burst open her door.

"You Fucker!" Wanda yelled; she was in nothing more than a bra and was zipping up her jeans. Both John and Logan just stood there with their jaws slack, Toad in the back ground was just enjoying the view. "You fucking assholes close the fucking door!" Wanda shouted at them as she hexed a chair and sent it right at them; Logan sliced it in two with his claws and quickly shut the door. That was not what he was expecting to have happen this morning.

"So, I guess she was telling the truth." John said idly. Logan glared at the red headed Aussie. "I'm merely stating the truth mate." John informed him.

"Come on, I'll talk to her later, you I'll deal with now." Logan smiled evilly, as he dragged John down the hall to Xavier's office.

Toad still stood across from Wanda's door a goofy little smile on his face; this was going to be a very good day Toad mussed as he hopped down the stairs to go eat breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby, Jubilee, Roberto and Tabby were all standing out side after breakfast, the topic of discussion was how Wanda and John had come back late last night and they were talking about a date.

"I know I heard them say it." Drake informed the others.

"Right, I'm so sure that Wanda would be interested in someone like John." Roberto commented.

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "Well I saw Wanda and Toad holding hands a couple nights ago as they walked around the grounds."

"You think Wanda's stringing both of them?" Drake dumbly questioned, they all laughed.

"You're such an idiot." Tabby told Drake as she fiddled with her brand new hat, it was just a simple baseball cap but it was still new and it was hers. She had actually paid for this one and hadn't stolen it, she was proud of herself.

"Oh yeah then what do you thinks going on?" Drake asked the blond.

"Well if you're really interested I guess I could fill you in." Tabby told them with a grin.

"Come on tell us." They all said in unison, Tabby just laughed.

"Maybe, when I feel like it." Tabby told them, trying not to laugh aloud.

"Tabby!" Jubilee shouted, "Tell us." She whined.

"I don't know." Tabby joked with a laugh.

"Fine then." Bobby said jumping up and grabbing Tabby's hat off her head.

"Hey!" Tabby cried out as she threw one of her own makeshift cherry bombs at Drake. He quickly threw up an ice shield and was safe, but not for long. "Get back here!" Tabby yelled with a vengeance.

"Fat chance!" Drake called back as he ran with Tabby closely catching up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was close to seven thirty and all the students began to load up into the cars that would take them to the hell house where adults believe that if they force you to memorize something that you will never again use in your adult lives that you will become successful later in life. This place is also known as Bayville High School, a new found hell for mutants.

All but a choice few had stayed behind those choice few was a one Pyro, and a very pissed off Scarlet Which. Wanda stayed locked up in her bedroom, she lay curled up on her bed reading a book, while John had been stuck talking to the Professor and Logan.

After a while Wanda began to grow board of her book so she decided to leave her room and wander around a bit, after all she was kind of hungry. Her black heavy combat boots clonked on the hard carpeted floor as she made her way to the kitchen, and she was amazed to see Kitty there.

"Why are you still here?" Wanda asked trying not to snap at the young girl.

"Sick." Kitty said as she placed her empty water glass into the sink.

"Oh." Was all Wanda could come up with to answer the girl's remark. They hadn't really spoken since Rogue and she had gotten into a fight.

The Scarlet Which walked over to the freezer and produced a quart of strawberry ice cream; the only decent flavor, she then grabbed a spoon and then proceeded to sit herself down in the seat across from Kitty and happily ate her ice cream.

Both of them just sat there in silence for a long while, Wanda was just eating away at her ice cream while Kitty absently nibbled on a stale piece of toast.

Kitty Pryde watched the young woman and was kind of nervous, this was an odd side of Wanda, she wasn't grumpy wasn't yelling, wasn't hexing things to kingdom come, she was just Wanda Maximoff, 16 teen year-old-girl, eating ice cream for breakfast. Kitty smiled absently to herself, Wanda was just like her, only grumpier but she was normal, for a mutant.

Wanda noticed the smile on Kitty's face and gave a small growl, "What?" Wanda asked a scowl on her face.

Kitty gave a small giggle and said bluntly, "You're normal."

Wanda's jaw dropped, her? Normal? What was this girl smoking? Wanda shook her head and gave a small laugh, "Kitty you need to reduce your medication." Wanda informed the girl as she got up from her seat and returned the quart of ice cream back to the freezer.

Kitty frowned, oh no she hadn't offended her had she? "Wait-" but before Kitty got the chance Wanda had already left the kitchen. "Oh shit."

Just at that moment Hank McCoy had decided to enter the room, "Oh my, Kitty? Are you alright?" The furry blue man asked.

Kitty gave a slight nodded and quicklyscurried out of the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John sat in the big creepy chair in the big creepy office, with the big creepy Canadian standing way to close to him with the big creepy head guy sitting in front of him with his big creepy boss standing next to the creepy head guy and it was all very creepy.

Xavier had to let out a small chuckle, the thought's running around in St. John's head were quite amusing. John gave a faint smile and Magneto and Logan merely eyed the professor strangely for his outburst.

"So…" John started casually drumming his fingers together, "Can I help you gentlemen at all?"

Logan cleared his throat, and was about to speak when suddenly Xavier cut in. "Actually Logan I would like to speak to the boy myself. Would you mind?" Charles asked gently.

Logan eyed the Professor and gave a small nod, "Just be careful Chuck." Logan informed the man gruffly.

Xavier gave a small smile, "Relax John will not harm me." Xavier told him a comforting smile resting on the Professor's lips.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Logan muttered.

John gave a small smile, he was glad that Logan was gone, though Magneto was still there and it was still very creepy.

"Eric?" Xavier questioned clearing his throat. Magneto gave Xavier a quizzical look but then left the two of them alone to talk with out a word being exchanged between the two old friends. Odd John thought.

Xavier smiled at John when Magneto had finally left the room. "I'm in trouble aren't I?" John blurted out a bit unsure of what was going to happen.

"Oh no, not at all my dear boy." Xavier told John, the pyromaniac began to relax a bit though this all was still pretty creepy. Xavier smiled and wheeled his chair over in front of John. "Now then…" Xavier paused. "I need a favor of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty knocked lightly on Wanda's door, "Fuck off! I'm not going to school!" Wanda bit out angrily. Kitty was taken a back but the harshness and bitterness in Wanda's voice. "It's me, Kitty?" The young girl informed the Goth, her voice was shaky and she wasn't exactly sure now if this was the right decision.

"Who?" Wanda shouted from behind the door she didn't sound quite as angry but she didn't sound like "Miss. Mary Sunshine."

"Kitty!" The young girl strained her voice, "You know in the kitchen, we were talking, well not really but I just wanted to apologize for-"Suddenly the door was flung open, and Kitty was suddenly face to face with a scowling Scarlet Which. "Calling you…normal." Kitty slowly trailed off. "Hi." She said, lifting her hand up motioning a small wave to Wanda.

"Why are you apologizing?" Wanda asked seriously unsure of what was going on.

"If I insulted you at all when I called you normal." Kitty told the girl, she coughed in her hand the medicine she had taken a few hours ago was starting to wear off.

"Are you serious?" Wanda asked.

"Yes." Kitty informed her a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, well-" Wanda was at a loss for words what did she say in response to that? "Thank you, I guess." Wanda finished completely and utterly unsure of how to act at this point in time, which really happy. "I wasn't offended, just amused." Wanda told the Valley girl trying to clear things up between them.

"Oh great, cause for a moment there I was like totally worried." Kitty said reverting back to her old self. Extatic that she had not pissed the Goth girl off.

"Well I'm glad that this has been settled." Wanda said calmly, attempting to crawl back into her room and close the door "I hope you feel better." Wanda told her as she finally closed her bedroom door.

Kitty's smile somewhat faltered but that went over better then she expected, way better. She was happy, now all I need is some more cough syrup, Kitty thought as she proceeded to cough several more times on her way to the kitchen.

**_Author's Rant:_** I really hate how this sounds. I mean I started off good but it just sounds so…I don't know ….something give me some ideas here people, I mean my loyal and happy to review readers. (Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge. Wink, wink. Say no more .) Well let me know what you think. I may later go back and add more detail, but right now I'm lazy and want to post and keep this story moving so I can get to the good part that I've been dying to write. So, onto the polls!

Now onto the polls!

Kitty and John – 44

Kitty and Piotr - 22

Kitty and Pietro - 13

John and Wanda – 43

John and Amara - 26

Toad and Wanda - 44

Toad and Tabby – 13

Look at it! Look at it! I really have lost my mind now. Okay I really hope you guys at least enjoyed this chapter other wise I have failed as an author. I'm going to start working on the next chapter and seriously redeem myself! To the keyboard! Later Days!


	13. Coffee Shop

It was an early middle of spring morning and most of the students and instructors were all down stairs for breakfast and yet for some strange reason the red headed Aussie was dressed in a baggy orange sweat shirt and a pair of baggy kaki colored cargo pants. The totally insane Aussie rummaged about the mansion, every time he left a room his pockets and sweat shirt began to bulge and got heavier and heavier.

Wanda stared at the pyromaniac as he rummaged through the library; she was sitting calmly on one of the couches reading the third book of the "A Wizard of Earthsea" series, when she saw John enter.She had been up all night, she was afraid to go to sleep. Wanda shook off the thought and looked over at John.He had obviously not noticed her because normally whenever they saw each other St. John usually did his best to either merely nod towards her or just plain make her life more of a living hell.

She watched him walk over to one of the tables in the library and smiled when she noticed him grab something off the table, she saw the smile on his face as he stowed the item into one of his many pockets. "Victory" Wanda heard St. John say as he quickly made his way to the second table and examined a second item almost identical to the first, then like with the first she watched as John stowed the item away into another one of his many pockets.

John then left with out a word, leaving Wanda there alone on the couch. The Scarlet Witch smiled to herself as she continued to read her book, thinking of the very interesting conversation she would be having with St. John later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?" Drake asked playfully to the rest of the group.

Jubilee laughed at Bobby's antics, she could tell he was just trying to gather attention from her and the others in the group, but she indulged him and laughed. Jubilee looked across the room at Tabby; the cherry bomb queen looked some what depressed and lost in her own little world. Jubilee pondered for a moment as she stared at the blond trying to figure her out.

"You okay Jubilee?" Roberto asked, he had noticed that she had been badly spacing out and was worried.

Jubilee lightly shook her head and gave Roberto an honest smile, "Yeah why would anything be wrong?" Jubilee asked.

Roberto smiled back towards her, "No reason." Jubilee answered as she watched Tabitha get up from the table and leave the kitchen without a word. Jubilee was pretty sure she had been the only one to have noticed.

On the other side of the room a certain Cajun and a certain telepath were busy talking up a storm and plotting up something. Rogue walked into the kitchen at the same time Tabby was walking out, they didn't say anything but caught each others eyes as they passed one another. They both still weren't one hundred percent happy with one another, fight and clawing at each other can do that to a person.

Some how Rogue's eyes went instantly the Remy and Jean, talking away at the counter as they ate their breakfast, it was disgusting, Rogue thought with venom. She calmly grabbed an apple from the table and slowly ate it while she occasionally stole glances at the disgusting pair.

Remy suddenly glanced up and looked up at Rogue when she had chosen to look and he smiled at her. The bum smiled at her, Rogue was furious, though she didn't dare show it, there was no way she was going to let that Cajun bum get the better of her.

She quickly averted her eyes in the completely opposite direction and took another bite of her apple. She looked over at the others at the table, she began to space out and watch Kurt and Drake argue over the last of the cereal, and then she began to witness Drake eating and shuttered. It was revolting to watch.

Rogue also noticed that Kitty wasn't anywhere in the kitchen, she knew the girl had been sick but she thought that she was better today, perhaps not, Rogue pondered idly on the subject. But then suddenly someone had tapped on Rogue's shoulder, she was too afraid to turn around and look to see who it was. She knew who it was and turning around would only confirm that it was the very person she thought it was.

Rogue turned around, and low and behold it was exactly who she thought it was. For it was no other then the sly slimy devil himself, the no good Cajun. "''Ello chere. Haven't seen y'fo' a few days now. You doin' okay?" Remy asked politely. Rogue pretended not to hear him and just put a hand up to her ear and said "What?" Which was understandable given that the kitchen was the loudest place in the morning, other than Wanda's room because she was always blasting some loud music in her room.

"Remy said 'How are y'doin'?'" The sly and sexy Cajun repeated.

Rogue idly nodded her head for the simple easy out answer. She didn't bother to smile or elaborate on the subject.

Remy frowned; he had felt like she had been giving him the cold shoulder lately whenever they had been talking lately, he could not for the life of him figure out why. And then it hit him, she was still made at him for what had happened Sunday night, it was already Thursday and she was still ticked off at him. Women, Remy thought in dismay.

Rogue noticed that Remy was shaking her head so she decided this was her chance to escape, while he was off thinking in his own private little world of his. Rogue began to walk away when Remy suddenly snapped his hand out and grabbed her arm forcefully. He then proceeded to lead her out of the kitchen and into the main hallway near the entrance to the mansion, they both stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Rogue had been freaking out the entire time, why had he grabbed her arm like that? Was he crazy or something? If he touched her at all it would be lights out for him, at least for a couple of hours he would be.

"Rogue, listen to me." Remy pleaded.

Rogue's eyes snapped up to his, he sounded so desperate and so sad. But Rogue wasn't going to let her guard down just yet, she folded her arms over her chest and planted both feet firmly on the floor. "Ya got five minutes." Rogue informed him, looking down at her wrist where she wished a watch would be to prove her point, but sadly she didn't own a watch.

Remy smiled as he began to speak, "Look I know dat you're still mad at me fo' what happened Sunday night, but I t'ink dat you took it de wrong way, non?" Remy started out. Rogue's eye twitched, and then Remy hurriedly began to explain. "What I mean is I didn't mean it de way it sounded. I was just playing with you but I wasn't playing with you." Remy said, when he thought back over what he had just said he wasn't even sure if he fully understood himself.

Rogue blinked a couple of times, "Right." Rogue said somewhat sarcastically and drawn out. She didn't really want to be having this conversation right this moment, she wanted out, she couldn't stand being this close to him, and she just, she just, she just wanted out!

"Rogue?" A voice from the top of the stairs called to her. Both Remy and Rogue's heads snapped up to the top of the stairs to see none other than the Scarlet Witch herself. "I need your advice on something." Wanda informed Rogue, Wanda then sent a glare towards Remy and turned and went back to her room waiting for Rogue to follow.

Rogue looked at Remy one last time and then followed Wanda to her room, she was happy she had been saved.

Once in Wanda's room Rogue felt even more relief, but then she remember about the rumors floating around and realized that she hadn't talked to the Scarlet Witch for a couple days now, she had managed to keep herself locked up in her room. "So, what's this I hear about you and John?" Rogue asked at once.

Wanda glared at the girl, "I just save you from an uncomfortable situation and all you have to say to me is 'what's this I hear about you and John?'" Wanda shouted, "Wow, I thought I would at least receive a thank you or something." Wanda said to herself idly, laying on the guilt as she rummaged through all her junk, absently through in onto the bed or into her closet.

"Okay, okay." Rogue said with a smile, "Thank you Wanda." Rogue told her.

Wanda gave a rare smile, "You're welcome."

There was a rare pause between the two friends and then the silence was broken when both girls broke out in fits of laughter.

"Don't you have school?" Wanda asked Rogue after a little while.

Rogue's eyes grew huge, "Oh man you're right." Rogue shouted as she hurriedly stood up.

"I'm so glad I don't have to attend that hell hole." Wanda said idly to herself, but loud enough so Rogue could hear her.

"Why don't you come with me?" Rouge asked her, Wanda gave Rogue a funny distasteful look.

Rouge smiled, "Oh come on, it'll be fun, this time just go with me to my classes and reek havoc on all the kids in class." Rogue tried to sway her. But Wanda was firm in her decision, she would not budge. "Fine, be a brat." Rogue told Wanda.

"I am not a brat." Wanda declared somewhat outraged.

"Oh yes ya are." Rogue countered.

"Am not!" Wanda shouted, again she was arguing like a five-year-old, why did she always end up like this around certain people? And what's worse was she enjoyed it.

"Are too!" Rogue shouted back, trying to contain her laughter.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Wanda shouted and declared angrily.

"Because we're so funny." Rogue told Wanda.

"You are but I'm not." Wanda told Rogue, glaring at her to make her point clear, but she failed miserably as she broke out into fits of laughter along with Rogue.

Both girls were lost in a sea of laughter when suddenly there was a knock at Wanda's door. "Boots?" A male gruff voice called to Wanda, it was Logan.

"What?" Wanda shouted back.

"It's time for your Danger Room Session." Logan shouted back, Rogue noticed that Logan hadn't just barged into the room like he did with all the other students.

"Give me a minute will ya!" Wanda shouted back, her good mood being somewhat ruined.

"I'll meet you in the Danger Room." Logan shouted to her and was gone.

"What's that all about?" Rogue asked she didn't know Wanda had danger room sessions in the morning.

"Instead of going to school I have to train for five hours a day." Wanda informed the clueless Rogue as she began to change into a pair of sweats and a red spaghetti strap tank top, she wiped all her make-up off her face and put on her only sole pair of tennis shoes.

"Wanna hang out after school?" Rogue asked Wanda as she stood up from her seat on Wanda's bed.

Wanda nodded her head, "Yeah I know this nice little coffee shop we can go to." Wanda told Rogue as she finished tying her shoe laces. Wanda then just realized what she had said and began to gag. Rogue gave a small chuckle and asked Wanda what was wrong. "I said the 'n' word." Wanda said distastefully in horror as she quickly left her room for the bathroom, Rogue followed with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" Rogue asked.

"I have to wash my mouth." Wanda said in a panicked tone, Rogue was seriously amused at the fact that Wanda was getting so worked up over this, it was just to priceless, she only wished she had a camera with her right now to capture this rare and hysterical moment.

After Wanda had brushed her teeth twice and had gargled mouth wash three times, she was finally ready for her danger room session. Rogue had left her after she had first brushed her teeth, saying she couldn't be late. Wanda waved a hand good-bye and finished her quest of washing her mouth.

Wanda entered the Danger Room and gave a faint yawn; she had stayed up all night in the library practically reading up a storm, she had been to afraid to sleep, her nightmares would not let her sleep. She now somewhat regretted it, but oh well, no crying over spilled milk, Wanda thought lightly and then cursed herself for even thinking a cliché.

"You ready Boots?" Logan asked gruffly, not at all happy. When he had given her the offer he didn't think she would have actually taken it, and now he had to share his Danger Room time with one of the students, just peachy. Logan was just not a happy camper.

"Stop calling me that." Wanda told the Canadian. Logan smiled and decided to take that as a yes as he started up the first of many danger room simulations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man I hate school, there is seriously nothing worse than this rotten place." Pietro rattled on; both him and John were both walking through the halls complaining about how much they both hated this hell hole known as Bayville High.

"Amen to that." John agreed, they both continued to walk down the halls, it was break, when the students were given fifteen extra minutes after second period to go and get some food and talk with friends.

Pietro looked over at his friend, "Aren't you hot?" Pietro questioned, John absently shook his head. "You're weird."

"Oh look whose talking mate." John told his quick footed friend. Pietro gave a grin, and John laughed just then Kitty came walking up to both of them. John gulped as he saw her coming, she looked somewhat different today then she normally did, maybe more tired or something, John just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey Kitty Cat." Pietro greeted, Kitty gave him a subtle glare but said nothing.

"Hey Kitty." John choked out with a small wave of his hand; John suddenly started to feel very hot.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked concern evident in her voice, her voice sounding somewhat scratchy. John gulped oh no, this was not going to be fun or easy to get out of. What was he going to say?

"Maybe it's all your layers." Kitty commented she lightly then coughed, "I mean I know that's like your favorite sweatshirt but it's spring now, you should really try like a t-shirt." Kitty informed him, "You know show off your muscle." Kitty cutely added, John merely nodded dumbly.

"Yeah John, ya gotta show off your muscle, like me." Pietro stated arrogantly flexing his arms.

Kitty laughed and joked, "What muscle?" Pietro glared at her as John laughed.

"I just was cold this morning, and now I'm hot, can't really control the body now can we Sheila?" John rattled off easily, maybe he would be able to get away it after all.

"That's funny cause a moment ago you said that you weren't ho-" Pietro suddenly received a blow to the gut. "Ow."

John eyed Pietro before he returned his attention to Kitty, "I know I should take it off but this sweatshirt just comes in so handy on more than one occasion." John rattled on, Pietro just shook his head.

"Oh really, like on a certain lifting spree this morning around the mansion?" Kitty inquired, John's jaw dropped and Pietro let out a hearty laugh, Kitty laughed as well.

It took John a moment to regain his composure, "I have no idea what you are talking about." John said with a lack of nothing better to say, which caused Kitty and Pietro to crack up laughing again. John just frowned, "Fine laugh it up you hyenas."

"Oh we will." Pietro said between bouts of laughter.

"Ha-ha, very funny." John said after a while, Kitty then began to cough; John looked at her in concern. "Hey you okay?" He asked Kitty nodded, it was then that John noticed how pale Kitty was, and her eyes were a little on the red pinkish sick looking side. "You don't look so good."

"My, aren't you like full of complements." Kitty told him as she covered her mouth while she coughed again, her cough medicine was starting to wear off.

"No I'm serious Sheila." John told Kitty as he walked closer to Kitty, he put his hand to her forehead and frowned, "Dang Sheila you're burning up." John said in surprise.

"Kitty what were you thinking coming to school like this?" Pietro jumped in and scolded her. Kitty suddenly felt two inches tall.

"That does it, we are taking you straight to the nurse and you are going home." John ordered her.

"But I have a test next period that I have to take; it counts for thirty-percent of my grade!" Kitty shouted.

"You can make it up." Pietro told her as he and John both grabbed one of Kitty's arms and began to lead her to the nurse's office.

"I'm taking this test!" Kitty declared as she struggled a bit. "Let go!" Kitty ordered both of them, she then began to cough again.

"No." Both of the boys ordered in unison.

"Fine then, be that way." Kitty said angrily as she phased through both of them and took off running for her class.

"Kitty!" John shouted, he gave a jump but didn't chase after her.

"Come back here!" Pietro shouted after her.

"Stupid Sheila." John muttered to himself, he was worried about her.

"She's just going to get sicker." Pietro said as he composed himself, "Come on we got to get to class." Pietro said to John.

"Man I hate chemistry." John complained as he followed Pietro to class, thoughts of Kitty running around his head, and in the back of his head resided thoughts of what the Professor had asked of him yesterday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You ever notice how this place always seems empty?" Rogue asked Wanda who was sitting across from her at their table. They both had gone to the coffee shop Wanda and John had gone to on their "date." Rogue and Wanda sat at a small two person table in the big comfy chairs. Rogue stared into her coffee cup as she stirred the coffee, "I mean it's coffee, even I drink coffee, but why don't these people?" Rogue pondered aloud as she looked about.

"Bayvillians are weird." Wanda commented as she took a sip of her coffee, she frowned into her cup.

"Yeah, ain't that for sure." Rogue rattled on in her thick southern drawl. She then looked up at Wanda and frowned, "You okay?" Rogue asked concern dripping from her words.

"No." Wanda answered truthfully shaking her head. Rogue stared at the girl, Wanda looked like herself in every aspect other than the fact that her eyes were gray and devoid of her usual icy fire. She was dressed in her usual garb, red pants, a red tank-top and her favorite long trench coat style jacket. She looked normal, she looked like her usual self, but to anyone that knew Wanda, to anyone that knew and recognized the icy fire in her eyes, they knew something was seriously wrong.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked, she set down her coffee and scooted in closer to hear what Wanda had to say.

"It's not important." Wanda tried to brush it off.

Rogue glared at Wanda, "Obviously it is. Tell meh, if Ah am your friend and you trust me, then tell meh. Please Wanda." Rogue pleaded.

"I get these nightmares every so often." Wanda began. Rogue nodded her head and continued to listen. "I dream of another life." Wanda told Rogue, her eyes staring straight ahead yet focused on nothing.

"What do you mean, like a previous life or visions?" Rogue questioned innocently.

"Like my life." Wanda stated, her voice empty. "I see myself, but I am always alone, and locked up in this tiny room. No one ever talks to me. Every ones afraid of me and I am always angry at someone. I always feel this burning rage deep within my heart. But I can't explain why. In all my dreams I just keep finding I have more and more questions, and never once have I received any answers for my questions." Wanda explained, there was so much sadness and emotion flowing from her words and you could hear it and feel it in her voice.

"It's so tiresome to be afraid of going to sleep at night because you don't want to have nightmares of a life you never though could even possibly exist. I haven't slept in two days, and I don't want to. I don't want to have these dreams anymore. I don't want to have more and more questions, I want to have my questions answered. I want things to make sense in my head, I don't want to be confused about my past, and I feel like everything I feel I've ever lived was a lye."

Wanda looked up at Rogue with the saddest eyes Rogue had ever scene, "I don't want to know who I am now, I don't know who I am now. Every one as a teenager and young adult is trying to find themselves, but I just want to find out who I really was. Because…" Wanda looked at herself, "Because the me I see now, wouldn't act this way if the life I remember really did exist. I want to know who I was."

Rogue sat stone still and silent in chair, she didn't even dare move, her heart hurt so much. She felt nothing but pain and agony for her friend as a single tear rolled down Rogue's face.

**_Author's Rant:_** OMG! I have not out done myself with this chapter but I have redeemed myself! This chapter is so much better than my last one. I serious hated my last chapter, I can't even believe I published it. I am so pissed off with myself. But oh well no crying over spilled milk. Lol. But yeah, I am so happy that I am writing again.

I have not updated "Whisper" because with that story I really want it to be good, and not sound forced so I am taking my time with it. I wrote down part of it and it's a matter of typing it up and making sure it sounds right. But with this story I can crank it out cause most of it is in my head and, and I don't know what makes "Someone so Beautiful is Frightening" any different than "Whisper" but oh well, I'm weird. I really hopped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Now onto your guy's reviews!

Wow I haven't done these for a while…

Ishandahalf – I love seeing that you read and review my stories. I seriously have missed reading you thoughts about my writing. In your reviews you always sound so hyper and sometimes it modivates me to write, so I'll try to have the next chapter out quick like a bunny on crack. Lol. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

Bant – Honestly I have no idea when I am going to end the polls. Maybe like five more chapters or maybe up until the second to last chapter. I honestly don't know, but I will let you guys know, okay. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Android-21 – Which is your favorite pairing? You should still vote for it. Thank you for voting though, and thank you for reading and review this fic.

TheDreamerLady – That would be funny Kitty addicted to cough syurp. Lol. I know last chapter was so not my best work at all. I actually hated it. But oh well, thank you for at least reading it. Thank you!

Chica De Los Ojos Café – Thank you for reviewing and reading!

Friend to All - Rurouni Kenshin is actually where I got the title from. I saw it and thought oh wow that would be a cool name for a fic. Thank you for reviewing.

Psyco88 – Sorry only one vote for chapter that has been currently updated. If that makes any sense at all. Let me know if you need any clarification. Thank you for reviewing and reading my fic.

Gyjvfvnvffdjiklgh – Interesting name, and I hope this was fast enough for you. I'm really glad that you are addicted to my story, really makes me smile. . Thank you for reading and reviewing my fic!

Cara – I honestly haven't met anyone outside of my family that has ever used the saying "I'm a happy camper." I love that saying, but I never hear anyone else use it. You seriously made my day to let me know there is someone that actually uses that phrase. Thank you so much for reading reviewing.

Yamal – Thank you for reading and reviewing!

S. Mark Gunther – I seriously think I am going to use your idea, only a little different. If I give you the credit for the idea can I use it? Let me know, and thank you so much for reading and reviewing my fic!

Morring Star – Thanks for voting, and thank you for reading and reviewing my fic.

Jondafan – Thank you for reading and reviewing my fic I hope you enjoyed it!

Okay onto the polls!

Kitty and John – 47

Kitty and Piotr - 24

Kitty and Pietro - 13

John and Wanda – 47

John and Amara - 26

Toad and Wanda - 49

Toad and Tabby – 14

Alright. Now I didn't really go over and proof what I wrote to my lovely reviewers, I'm sorry but my boyfriend is starting to feel neglected so I got a little lazy and rushed, men are so cute when they are feeling ignored. Sorry side note, to much information. lol.I'll try to update soon and let me know what you think please!

Take Care,

Rogue Star


	14. Not Worthy

The moment she had parted with Wanda Rogue had been on a mission. Her boots stomped fiercely through out the halls. You could feel her burning rage and all others within the institute knew to stay away from her at this moment. No one knew why she was in such an angry mood and no one had dared to ask her.

Remy stood out side of Rouge's bedroom door, though she walked right on past her room and kept on going. "Chere-"

"Not now!" Rogue shouted with such vigor that Remy was even taken a back and a little unsure whether or not he should question her further, but he needed to know one thing. "Was it something Remy did Chere?" Remy called out to her, he hadn't followed her. "Are y'mad at Remy?"

Rogue didn't even turn around to face him, "It's not you I want to strangle with my bare hands if that's what you mean?" Rogue shouted out as she rounded a corner and was lost from Remy's sight. Remy sighed; at least she didn't want to kill him. It was progress; Remy thought with a sad sigh, he looked at his watch. "Merde." Remy cursed, he was late, and he had to meet a certain speed demon and blue boy in five minutes.

Pietro impatiently tapped his foot at an average of a hundred times per minute. Where is that Cajun? Pietro wonder as he looked at his watch again. Suddenly Pietro saw Gambit running down the stairs towards him. "You're late." Pietro pointed out.

"Hello to you too." Remy greeted him. He then began to search through his trench coat pockets for a slip of paper when suddenly Kurt ported in. "Bonjour." Remy greeted Kurt with out looking up.

"Why can't anyone be on time?" Pietro complained, "So what's this about?" Pietro impatiently asked.

"Give Remy a second and he'll tell you mon ami." Remy instructed the Speed Demon as he then produced a slip of paper with a long list of names on it. "Here is a list of everyone in the mansion besides Rogue and Wanda and a couple others. Rogue is not to know about this she is not to see the list she is not to see you with the list. All these people are to be given," Remy pulled out a second sheet of paper. "This message." Remy then handed Kurt the two pieces of paper. "Got it?" Remy questioned Kurt, Kurt nodded his head.

"Relax I got it." Kurt told Remy waving a hand in the air; Remy grimaced as Kurt ported out.

"And what about me?" Pietro complained.

Remy turned to Pietro and grinned like a cat, "You get to give this message to Wanda, and make sure she does it, or it's your head." Remy threatened with a charming smile, even when he was threatening to kill someone he still managed to look charming.

Pietro read over the paper and gave Remy a funny look, "Are you serious?" Pietro questioned.

"If this plan heads south because of you it's your head." Remy threatened again, his eyes glowing a demonic red. "Got it mon ami?"

"Got it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue was having trouble forming coherent thoughts at the moment; everything in her head was a jumbled mess, a bigger mess than it usually was. To put it mildly Rogue was extremely pissed off.

Rogue rounded a second corner and finally she saw it. It felt like she had been walking forever, Rogue's pace quickened. She finally reached the door and grabbed immediately at the handle and with out knocking she barged into the room.

"PROFFESSOR!" Rogue screamed out as she entered the room. The Professor looked a bit shocked but only mildly let it show, Rogue stormed into the room and growled when she saw Magneto sitting in a chair across from Xavier, whom was at his desk. "YOU!" Rogue growled as she literally lunged at Magneto but to no avail.

Magneto's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Rogue lung at him, he was even more surprised when he saw that Logan had caught the girl in mid air and had stopped her from attacking him.

"Let meh go Logan. Now Ah mean it, Ah'll drain you to get to him." Rogue shouted as she kicked and struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Now listen Stripes." Logan tried to calm her down, "What's the meaning of this?" Logan tried to question, but Rogue was wild, she had no control over her body, she was driven by nothing but an uncontrollable rage.

"Ah'll kill you, Ah swear it Magneto, you deserve it you filthy son of a-"

"Rogue!" The Professor scolded, he wheeled over near Rogue and Wolverine, but still at a safe enough distance.

"Stuff it!" Rogue shouted at the Professor, she was even shocked she had spoken to him that way but she didn't care, she was far too angry to care. "You knew you knew the whole time!" Rogue screamed out, "Why didn't you tell her? Or any of us? Why didn't you tell HER!?" Rogue screamed out, she was so angry; tears were now streaming down her cheeks. The Professor held his head down in shame; he knew what she was talking about.

"You knew!" She shouted again, Rogue continued to struggle; she continued to struggle with all her might. "And you!" Rogue directed towards Magneto, "How could you! Your own DAUGHTER! HOW COULD YOU?!" Rogue screamed out, she had stopped struggling and was just shouting as Logan held onto her just incase she tried something.

"Rogue…"Xavier started calmly, Rogue snapped her head around and glared at him, the Professor was shocked and hurt by the glare, pain and burning rage was clear and easy to see in her eyes when she looked at him. "It was for her safety." The Professor tried to explain.

"Bullshit!" Rogue snapped out.

"Hey." Logan scolded, Rogue pushed away from him with a force unmatchable, it completely threw Logan off guard, and he had no idea where that had come from.

"Fuck you, you probably knew too. And you all were hiding it from her. You were hiding the truth and who she really was." Rogue shouted out to Logan, but it was also meant for the three of them.

"What are you talking about?" Logan questioned angrily, he was not at all happy this entire situation.

"Don't play dumb." Rogue shouted, an eerie wind began to blow about the room and outside the weather began to gray, which was strange considering it was a nice spring evening. Rogue turned her attention to Magneto who had been saying nothing through out all of this. "WHY?" Rogue shouted, she marched up and had gotten right up in his face. "Cause I know it wasn't for her safety." Rogue bit out, "It was for your safety it was so you didn't get what you very rightly deserved." Rogue screamed out, Eric could see the tears flowing from Rogue's eyes, he could feel the pain and anger in her voice, but he felt no pity, he stood there and listened.

"You locked up your own daughter when parenting got hard. And then when she tried to get you back for all the pain and suffering you caused her you BRAINWASHED HER!" Rogue shouted, "You took the fucking easy way out of parenting and made her think that you were this great father. But your not! YOU FAILED!" Lightning clashed about outside followed by bouts of thunder, the wind howled and it began to rain. "You don't deserve to be called a father, not by Pietro and definitely not by Wanda. Do you feel any guilt? Do you feel any thing at all?" Rogue asked him, her voice beginning to calm down a bit.

"You disgust me." Rogue bit out slowly to him, Rogue then turned around and walked away from him, being near him at the moment made her skin crawl. She was glad she had no parents now; she didn't want to risk them being as twisted as Magneto.

"Rogue." The Professor once again jumped in, he didn't look happy. He wasn't happy at all, he knew Rogue's reasons but felt she had no reason to act like that.

Rogue snapped her head around and glared at him. "Ah have every reason." Rogue answered him before he said anything, as she continued to walk away. "By doing nothing, you're just as bad as him." Rogue told the Professor coldly, "You're no better than him." Rogue repeated, "I have no respect for you at this point, Professor." Rogue told him, it broke her heart to tell the man she had so highly loved and respected, he was like a Grandfather to her, but now she couldn't hate him more.

Rogue walked past Logan, but said nothing to him, she left them alone and the moment she left the thunder and lightly stopped, just as the rain. They all stopped as Rogue had left the room.

Logan calmly closed the doors behind Rogue; he said nothing as he did so. Logan than walked up to Magneto and glared at him. "Yes?" Eric asked calmly but before Magneto took another breath Logan sent his fist right into Magneto's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Logan." The Professor called out in surprise.

Magneto doubled over and Logan held him up, his fist still driven into his stomach. "That is only a small fraction of the pain that I know you've inflicted on your poor daughter." Logan growled out, "Rogue was right; you don't deserve to be there father. You didn't try then and you don't try now"

Logan pulled away from Eric; he was literally growling as he walked up to the Professor, he stopped right in front of him. "Did you know?" Logan asked slowly and deadly. The Professor said nothing, but merely nodded his head in shame. But before Logan left he said, "I'm disappointed in you Charles."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey kid." Logan greeted Rogue lightly, he had finally found her, it took him a couple of tries but it was only because he was angry.

"Hey." Rogue said sadly and meekly. She didn't look up at him, she had her knees curled up and she rested her hands on top of them and her head rested on arms. She was still crying a little bit, she was more shaken up than anything else. She was afraid that she was going to get kicked out of the institute for her outburst. She didn't want to leave; this place had become her home.

"Wanna talk about it?" Logan asked her as he sat down beside her on the wet ground.

"Not really." Rogue answered quietly, wiping a tear from her eye.

"If I talk will you listen?" Logan asked quietly. Rogue gave a faint nod and Logan continued. "I want you to know that the way you acted was wrong." Logan started out, Rogue groaned. "But I couldn't be more proud of you Rogue." Logan said with a gruff smile.

Rogue's jaw dropped as she raised her head up and looked at the gruff Canadian. "Beg Pardon?" Rogue asked lightly, she was seriously confused.

"You heard me." Logan told her.

Rogue smiled, but than frowned, "Is the Professor mad at meh?" Rogue asked seriously, she was so scared.

Logan scratched the back of his neck, "Honestly I don't know, I think if he's going to be mad at you than he'll also be mad at me too." Logan told her.

"Why?" Rogue questioned.

"I didn't know, Rogue, I didn't know Magneto did that to Wanda. So my anger got the better of me and I punched Magneto." Logan explained to Rogue, "Now I'm not saying what I did was right, but he did deserve it."

Rogue frowned in disappointment. "Now why do you get to hit him and Ah don't?" Rogue asked.

"Because you're a student." Logan answered.

"So. Why does that matter?" Rogue asked disappointed she didn't get to hit Magneto.

"It doesn't." Logan answered; Rogue gave him a blank stare. "It's just not right for a student to hit an adult." Logan trued to explain.

"But it was alright when he was my enemy?" Rogue questioned.

"Yes. I mean, well yes-but…" Logan trailed off, she had trapped him. "It was instinct for me to stop you. Next time if he does something that stupid you can hit him." Logan told her.

"Promise?"

"I promise Stripes." Logan told her putting a comforting arm around her.

"Am Ah gonna get kicked out?" Rogue asked she had been so afraid that she would be.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Logan asked her gruffly, "Rogue you are an X-Man, and once an X-Man always an X-Men. You're stuck here kid." Logan told her a gruff smile playing at his lips, Rogue smiled as well, she felt much better now.

"Am Ah gonna get in trouble?" Rogue looked up at him and asked.

"Fifty fifty chance." Logan told her, "But if you do I'd have to punish myself as well." Logan said to her as he looked up at the crisp night sky. "It is beautiful out here tonight isn't it?" Logan pondered aloud.

Rogue looked up as well, it was crystal clear out, and it was so amazing Rogue thought. "Yeah it is." Rogue agreed allowed. She continued to looked up at the sky and remembered what she had said to the Professor, "Is the Professor hurt by what Ah said?" Rogue questioned meekly, she felt some guilt at the moment.

"By what both of us said Stripes, he's going to be pretty ashamed and hurt for a while." Logan explained to Rogue, he than stood up and reached into his jean coat pocket and pulled out a cigar.

"Do you want me to apologize to him?" Rogue asked meekly as she hugged her legs even closer.

"Did you mean what you said Rogue?" Logan asked her, Rogue nodded, "Than apologize for the fact that you hurt him, but not for what you said. Then you would be lying to yourself, and that isn't right." Logan told her as he lit his cigar and puffed out a few clouds of smoke. "There's nothing worse than being lied to about who you are." Logan said allowed Rogue looked over to him but didn't dare speak. "It's tuff having to deal with nightmares of things you feel you should perfectly remember, of feeling like your missing a big chunk of something in your life." Logan slowly explained Rogue wasn't sure if he was talking to her or just talking. "No one should ever have to go through the hell of trying to figure out who they were. They should be trying to figure out who they are now, but never who they used to be. It's a sad life when that is the case, very sad. When that happens," Logan took a long drag on his cigar and than slowly released the smoke from his mouth, "You have my life." he said sadly, his voice hollow.

_**Author's Rant:**_ OMG I seriously think this is one of my better chapters. I seriously love this chapter, there is so much raw emotion in it and I love it. This chapter just flew from my finger tips. It was so much fun to write, and I just love it. No really fluffy moments, no real couple moments at all, but I think it works very well with out it. Let me know what you think please! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Now answering your reviews...

Yamal - Thank you for reviewing!

BananaPanda24 - Thank you for voting.

psycho88 - I feel sorry for Wanda too... But hey you liked my bad chapter; well the one I thought was bad, so it wasn't all that bad. YEAH!!! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Chica De Los Ojos De Cafe - Thank you! I love hearing that I've out done myself, it makes me feel so good. It also challenges me to further out do myself. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

S. Mark Gunther - Thank you for letting me use your idea, it should end up in one of the next three chapters or so. Thank you so much! And thank you for reading and reviewing!

Plague-darkholme - Thank you for reading and reviewing!

TheDreamerLady - I told my boyfriend what you said and he laughed, and told me to tell you that "I'm his." He's funny, cause it's only lately that I've started to ignore him for my writing, well not really ignoring him but actually ya, ignoring him. But my mom told me that I need to write cause it will help me later because I want to write a book one day and this will help me. Well yeah, lol, there's my life story. lol. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it makes me so happy to know that you enjoy my story. It means a lot to me. Take Care.

Ishandahalf - I know poor Wanda, and the Jean Remy thing will all be explained in two to three chapters, maybe in the next one if I feel like it. But hey at least I remembered what I planned to have them do. I just have to cleverly work it in, that is going to be the trick. Well thank you so much for reviewing!

Funkydomino - Did I make Tabby bitchy? I didn't think I was, well I'm sorry. I like Tabby to, I'll try to tone her down a bit. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

Bant - Wow, cool I ROCK! That's a first. Thank you so much, and I'm glad that you thought my crappy chapter was good, it means even when I'm bad I'm still good. And I more than likely lost my cool factor there, but oh well. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story!

Person - Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Drum Roll…………….

Kitty and John – 48

Kitty and Piotr – 28

Kitty and Pietro – 13

John and Wanda – 52

John and Amara – 26

Toad and Wanda – 53

Toad and Tabby – 18

A lot of people this time around voted for Toad and Tabby, Kitty and Piotr and John and Wanda. It was different. I'm happy, cause the Jonda people are close to actually being ahead in the polls for once. But I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.

Take Care.

Rogue Star


	15. Again Forgotten

Dark circles under ones eyes were something every girl dreaded in the morning, every girl, even Wanda Maximoff. Wanda looked at her ghastly appearance in the mirror, she hadn't been able to sleep last night, or the night before she was still having nightmares and they were seemingly getting worse.

She had hopped that by telling Rogue it would help her but it didn't. Wanda frowned; Rogue had seemed pretty upset after she had told her. Wanda felt bad; she shouldn't have placed her burdens on Rogue like that. But she was desperate, these nightmares were getting worse and worse, she had even started to see them while she was awake. Little things in her day-to-day life started triggering them, it was really starting to annoy the Scarlet Witch.

Attempting to ignore the dreams Wanda decided to concentrate on rubbing the annoying sleep out of her eyes as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen for some coffee, it was a Saturday, she loved Saturdays, only because everyone slept in and she always woke up early. And that always meant that Miss. Maximoff got the kitchen to herself, cause Logan was in the Danger Room, Ororo was in her garden and the Professor was in his study, he had been in there for a quite a long time. Wanda thought absently as she pulled out her beloved strawberry ice cream. Sitting herself down Wanda stared out the window.

"Good morning Wanda." A hollow voice greeted her.

_Lightning flashed and the wind howled, "Father!" she kicked and screamed._

Wanda snapped her head around and greeted her father with a casual smile as she took another bite of her ice cream.

Eric poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from Wanda, blocking her view of the window.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He calmly asked her as he took a sip of his coffee casually stirring in some cream and sugar. He looked at the tub of ice cream in she was eating out of and commented "Is that all your having for breakfast?"

"_And how are we feeling this morning? More calm?" A female voice asked through a small slit in the door._

"_Here's your breakfast." The voice informed her as a plate of food was slid through another slit at the very bottom of the door._

Wanda blinked rapidly quickly returning to reality, "I've eaten worse." She commented lightly. Magneto gave her a strange look, Wanda felt uncomfortable suddenly.

"_You'll take what you get girl, until you behave you'll eat scraps." An angry gruff male voice growled at her._

Wanda gasped for air and surveyed the room; there was no one else in there. "Wanda?" Eric questioned.

"I just need some air." Wanda told him getting up and leaving her ice cream alone at the table. She hurriedly left the kitchen tore through the hall way and out the door and took off for the garden, she always felt at peace in the garden.

"_Watch her." A male voice ordered._

Wanda began to run.

"_Don't let her move her arms, not even a little bit." Another male voice commanded._

She continued to run, shaking her head as if these imaged would be shaken loose from her head.

"_Hold her tight!"_

"No." Wanda whispered to herself.

"_She's getting away!" A voice shouted, they were right behind her as she ran down the echoing halls._

"Please stop." Wanda pleaded as she tightly closed her eyes. She was outside now, she had gone in the opposite direction of the garden but she was still blindly running, trying to escape the images. Why was this happening to her now? Wanda thought.

"_There she is! We've got her trapped!"_

"Stop." Wanda begged.

"_She's not going anywhere now."_

Wanda could feel them closing in on her. "No!" Wanda shouted, "Stay away!" She screamed.

"_Grab her, don't let her use powers."_

"No!" Wanda yelled out not as weak as before.

"_Relax, we'll take good care of you." A male voice said kindly._

"You're lying." Wanda screamed out, she kept shaking and grabbing her head.

"_Don't worry."_

"Stay away from me!" Wanda shouted, sending out a huge blue energy blast, "Just leave me alone!" She screamed again.

"Relax!"

"Wanda are you okay?"

"Wanda!"

"No stop it! Just leave me alone!" Wanda shouted the voice were getting closer, tightly she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Listen to me, it's me. You know me." A voice called to her.

"Stay away." She sent a new blue energy wave out, "Just stay away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey…" John greeted meekly. He noticed Kitty slowly turn her head to look in his general direction and was pleased when a small smile appeared on her face. She looked so weak, John thought sadly as he walked over to where she lay. "How are you feeling?" John asked quietly.

Kitty nodded lightly, "I could be better." She informed him, her words were then followed by a wrenching cough. John cringed when he heard it, she sound terrible, and she had almost no voice either.

"I told you should have stayed home from school." John scolded lightly with a smile.

"I had a test." Kitty countered, followed by a second wrenching cough.

"Anything I can get you? Water maybe" John asked her.

Kitty smiled and shook her head and pointed to glass of water the table beside her. She was just so weak. John smiled dumbly as he looked down at his shoes, and then noticing why he had come in here in the first place. "These are for you." John informed the sick young woman as he extended his arm out, with a small bouquet of flowers clasped in his hand.

Smiling warmly Kitty managed to rasp out a small "Thank you."

Looking dumbly around the room John realized there was no were he could set these, and he had dumbly forgotten a vase. "I'll get some water and a vase for them, kay." John told, "I'll be right back, okay?" John told her as he set the flowers on the table next to her bed.

Kitty lifted her hand and meekly waved him good-bye, John smiled as he left her to go up to the kitchen and bring down a vase. Upset with his poor planning, John maintained a smile until he had left Kitty's presence.

Once upstairs John patted himself on the back. He had actually been pretty smooth down there with Kitty. He had done it! The Aussie cheered. He was well on his way. John smiled proudly to himself as he looked through the cupboards for a vase. "Now where the bloody hell do these crazy blokes but them?" John muttered aloud to himself as he shut another cupboard.

"Stay away."

John snapped his head around, and felt a small rumble shake the house. "Oh shit." John thought as he ran to the window. Outside he saw Wanda tightly clutching her head and screaming out to no one and everyone, her body was jerking round each and every way and millions of tiny blue energy balls floated around her.

"Bloody Hell." John shouted as he slammed his fist down on the counter and took off running for Wanda.

"I just bloody knew it would happen eventually." John said under his breath. He felt compelled to help her they were friends after all. At least he considered himself to be her friend. Dam it he treated her to coffee she had better see him as her friend. Her fricken late cappuccino thing was expensive dam it.

John had final reached Wanda, almost all the X-Men were staying a safe distance away from Wanda, out of all of them Rogue looked the most terrified. John ran over to Rogue, knowing her and Wanda were good friends.

"What the bloody hell happened?" John asked Rogue, trying not to shout.

"Ah don' know. She's been starting to remember things and I think she's freaking out, or is trapped. She keeps acting like she's back in the asylum." Rogue informed Pyro.

St. John gulped, Bloody hell what do I do John thought.

"Relax!"

"Wanda are you okay?"

"Wanda!"

John looked over at the others, they were trying to get her attention and help her but it just seemed to hold a negative affect. She didn't recognize their voices, she didn't know them and they didn't know her.

"Listen to me, it's me. You know me." A voice called to her.

"Stay away." She sent a new blue energy wave out, "Just stay away."

"AGGGHHH!" John screamed out as he shielded his body and braced for impact, only it never came. John looked up and saw that Jean a planted energy shield around him at the last moment, how it with stood Wanda's attach he wasn't sure. It could have had to do with he lack of focus, but she was still a deadly force to reckoned with.

"Pyro now it not the time to play hero!" Cyclopes shouted out to John.

John glared at him, "You honestly think she'll listen to any of you?" John shouted back at them in somewhat disgust. "She doesn't even know you guys and you most certainly don't know her. She's my friend now let me help her!" John shouted to them.

Scott was silenced by John he had a point, when Jean's mind had had an overload it was him that brought her back because she knew him and he knew her.

Rouge smiled at John as she attempted to get closer to Wanda.

"Hey Sheila, it's me John." Pyro calmly stated he looked sadly at Wanda. She was still tightly clutching her head and muttering random things to no one and everyone.

"Wanda?" Rogue asked lightly. "It's okay. Were her to help you, calm down."

"I am calm!" Wanda shouted. Sending another blue energy wave out, hitting everyone and everything.

John groaned, "Obviously not the right thing to say." He muttered as he stood back up. "Rogue can you drain her just a little?" John questioned.

"Ah can try." Rogue said lightly as she removed one of her gloves and slowly tried to approach Wanda.

John watched intently as Rogue got more and more near to Wanda, "Come on, clam down Wanda." Rogue told the Scarlet Witch as he almost touched her skin.

"Stay away from me!" Wanda screamed. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" Another blue energy wave was sent out this time mainly directed at Rogue, she was sent flying back but Remy was right there to catch her. John smiled timing was everything for that man.

He looked back over to Wanda, and was curious why she wasn't moving. He was seriously starting to panic, who knew how long her body could generate that much power.

"Wanda?" It was Remy who called out this time, "Relax-" Wanda sent a hex bolt in Remy's direction.

"Come on Sheila, relax now-shit!" John shouted as abruptly dodged out of the way, John gulped as he looked onto Wanda with sad eyes.

"Why can't you just leave me alone…" Wanda said in a distant sad tone.

"Because we care about you Wanda." John told her kindly as he attempted to take a few steps closer.

"Lies…" Wanda trailed off as she collapsed down to her knees. "All you've fed me is lies!" Wanda shouted into the ground. John gulped, he was to close to turn back now, he looked back the group Rogue was a couple of feet behind him and the rest stayed back.

"I have never lied to you Wanda." John told her honestly.

"Lies, I don't even know you!" Wanda shouted to him, John's draw dropped in shock how could she not know him. Him of all people.

"Hello, you don't even know me? It's John, and behind me is Rogue. We're your friends Wanda." John informed her, gesturing towards him and then to Rogue, both smiled at the Scarlet Witch.

Wanda looked up at them, her mind was a jumbled mess she couldn't figure out the difference between up and down let alone who her friends were. Wanda let a few tears fall down her face, she was just so confused. Where was she?

"Wanda wait!" A new voice called out to her. Everyone turned his or her heads to see a disheveled Toad hopping franticly towards her.

Now normally seeing Toad hopping like a mad man towards Wanda would have been a normal day for Wanda Maximoff, but today Wanda was not herself. So lost and confused between reality and her thoughts and who were friend and who was foe Wanda made a mistake she would later greatly regret.

Toad came up about ten feet away from Wanda about five feet or so away from where John and Rouge stood. Concern was evident on his face, "Sweetums…"

"STAY AWAY!" Wanda screamed in a panic as she sent a sailing powerful hex bolt right at Toad.

"Shit." John cried out as he quickly without thinking jumped out in front of Toad, pushing him out of the line of fire for Wanda's hex bolt. Both of them cried out in not just shock and surprise but in pain as well. John for mere physical pain, Toad because his own beloved Wanda had tried to kill him.

John lay on the ground motionless for a few moments, some how the whole exchange had pulled Wanda back to reality for a few brief seconds. Using this as her chance Rogue with out a warning ran up to Wanda and drained her to the point that she collapsed. Both girls screamed in pain and terror, once Wanda collapsed Rogue stood over her friend in shock. Shefelt so guilty and bad she just stood there motionless.

"Chere.." Remy said quietly as he walked up closer to her. Rogue looked down at Wanda's motionless body, the guilt was so strong and the pain from Wanda's mind was just to much,she just turned and walked away from her good friend tears in her eyes.

The Professor watched Rogue leave the grounds a pang of guilt hitting him hard. He wheeled up his chair to were John and Wanda lay. "Professor…" Scott tried to explain, but the Professor silenced him.

"I'm very proud of all of you and I'm glad no one was seriously injured. I will see to Wanda and John now, if you could Scott have Hank come up and help." Xavier kindly and politely instructed them.

"Yes sir." Scott said attentively as he jogged towards the house to find Beast. The rest of the students slowly returned back into the house, stealing glances at the fallen Wanda.

John groaned lightly as he came to, he was not happy to see Magneto so close to Wanda but was happy to see Toad was okay. Toad sat next to Wanda and carefully touched her cheek. He looked so sad and helpless John felt bad.

Slowly bringing himself up John groaned in pain, his arm was seriously burning in pain, he couldn't really move it, more than likely it broken knowing him.

"Well Charles…" Magneto trailed off. John looked over towards the too of them.

"Well what?" Charles asked coldly.

"Are you going to erase her memories?" Eric asked simply, John frowned he didn't like the sound of that, neither did Toad.

"Are you crazy! You want this to happen again!" Toad shouted before Xavier had a chance to answer Eric.

"It will not happen again." Eric assured Toad. "This is what's best for her. She doesn't need all that extra rage, she has enough on her own."

"It's not right Eric." Charles commented sadly, his chin resting in his hands.

"What?" Magneto questioned coldly somewhat outraged.

"She has a right to know."

"She has a right to be happy as well. She's happier with out those memories. Now either you do it or I will track down Jason and have him do it." Magneto commanded, John bit his tongue as he watched the exchange between old friends, this wasn't right he thought sadly.

Xavier wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with him, maybe it was because Wanda reminded him so much of Rogue maybe it was because of what Rogue had said to him, or perhaps it was because he never did get his chance to save Wanda. Going against his better judgment Xavier stretched his hand out over Wanda's head and began to concentrate.

John sadly watched for the second time as Wanda's memories, hopes and dreams were all once again erased from her mind. Yet the one key thing on his mind was whether or not she would remember him, the good times they had had together.

Author's Rant: WELLLLLLLL………. I have no idea…I wrote this chapter up and have had it done for a couple weeks now. And I still am not a 100percent about posting it. But I couldn't figure out any other way to go with this story. So meh…let me know what you think. I think maybe I should have had a chapter between this one and the last one but oh well, it would have been a pointless chapter. Well let me know what you think.

Kitty and John – 51

Kitty and Piotr – 36

Kitty and Pietro – 13

John and Wanda – 61

John and Amara – 26

Toad and Wanda – 56

Toad and Tabby – 22

I actually totally spaced on doing the polls. I posted it and than five minutes later I was like OMG I totally forgot about the polls. So I had to remove it and than repost it. Well I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter.

Take Care

Rogue Star


	16. The Dream

When there is not a single ounce of energy left in your body, & all you can feel is a tight lump in your chest & there is an agonizing pounding that echoes through out your head, the ceiling right above your bed is the most interesting thing in the world to you at that point in time. Wanda stared intently towards the ceiling; her jaw slightly slacked as she aimlessly mouthed the worlds to whatever CD she had put on. She felt so empty & she didn't have the faintest idea as to why.

From head to toe Wanda's body ached, she had no energy what so ever & she couldn't help but feeling that she had recently done something stupid. What stupid act she could not quite put her finger on. Lifelessly, Wanda raised her hand above her head & stared at the palm of her hand being held up by her limp wrist. She felt so empty it wasn't even funny. Yet the lonely Scarlet Witch just continued to stare at her lifeless hand.

It wasn't like someone had died, yet it felt like someone had. Maybe it was herself? She wasn't sure. She just felt so dead, she wasn't even sure what day it was. Nor when the last time she had left her bedroom was. How long had it been since she had talked to Rogue.

Before Wanda knew it her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she decided to sit up and figure out at the very least what time it was. It was a quarter after four in the morning. It was as if there had been some magic pull that got Wanda to get off her bed, dressed and slowly opening the door that led out side her room. The next thing Wanda knew she was downstairs in the kitchen grabbing a glass of water and a pint of strawberry ice cream.

She sat at the table and mechanically forced the spoonfuls of ice cream into her mouth. Suddenly Wanda herd footsteps coming down the hall, she had wished instantly that it was Rogue but the foot steps were too loud. With out thinking she quickly hexed the lights turning them off and hid under the table.

There slowly making his way into the kitchen was Beast. Wanda let out a sigh of relief. She was glad it was only him and not Logan.

Wanda watched as Beast stared intently at his file of papers as he aimlessly made himself a pot of coffee. She became a little tense once he began to make his way to the table she was hiding under and took a seat. Wanda slide to the other end, the strong sent of the coffee made her nose tingle, she really wanted a cup. She heard Beast mutter incoherent things and knew by the sound that he was shuffling through his papers. The mention of John's name did catch her attention but that was all she got, a name.

"So Miss Wanda, do you have any intentions of joining me for a cup of coffee?" Hank asked in a gentle tone. Wanda cringed, and then slowly made her way out from under the table. She watched as the gentle blue man delicately removed his glasses from the bridge of his nose and carefully closed his file of papers. He smiled genuinely at the young girl. "There is a fresh pot sitting there as you know, and from what I hear you enjoy a good cup of coffee. And if it wouldn't be a burden on you, I would rather enjoy the company." Hank said to her in a delicate voice.

How does he do that? Wanda thought to herself as she found herself sitting down at the table with him accompanied with a cup of coffee clasped in her dainty hands. "How…"Wanda started but didn't finish. She looked up at him and he gave her a gentle smile. "You knew and you let me sit under there for a long time and…"

"You know I do believe that out of all the people in this institute the only two people that I know of that enjoy Strawberry ice cream is you, and myself." Hank smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. He swallowed and then asked "Why were you under the table, if you don't mind my asking."

Wanda looked over at the pint of ice cream she had carelessly left at the table. Not one of her better moments but the Scarlet Witch learned from her mistakes. She sighed, "I thought it might be Logan and in honestly I'm not sure."

Beast nodded his head, he believed it to be an after affect of her memory being erased, and she should be her wild disobedient self by tomorrow.

They talked for quite a while, Wanda on more than one occasion attempting to get a look at Mr. McCoy's files. Finally Mr. McCoy became aware of her attempts to look at the files, he then froze. What would he tell her? He knew the truth would more then likely slip out. The papers he held in his possession were his lab reports regarding John's broken arm.

"What are those?" Wanda asked pointing at Hank's file of folders. Mr. McCoy's jaw almost dropped, he wasn't quite exactly sure as to how to answer that question. But then he realized that there was no way for her to know that they were John's so all he had to tell her was "They are one of the students medical files." He answered half truthfully. Beast smiled to himself, he felt very clever at that point in time.

"Oh, I bet I know whose those are too." Wanda told him as she fiddled with her fingers. Hank's eyes widened, "Its Kitty's isn't? Your trying to see if there's something else wrong with her to try and find out why she seems to be steadily getting worse instead of better, am I right?" Wanda asked in a slight matter of fact tone.

Mr. McCoy smiled brightly, glad that she had given him his way out, "My aren't you a clever one." Hank told her in an impressed tone.

"It was a lucky guess, besides who else is sick or injured in this place?" Wanda asked in a light careless tone, she watched his reaction carefully.

Hank was sweating in his skin, "Why no one." He told her a small lump forming in his throat.

Wanda smiled at Mr. McCoy, "Well I think I'll go to bed now." Wanda told him in a curiously light hearted tone.

"Yes, good night Wanda." Mr. McCoy replied back, he sat there a bit longer before he decided to go down and make sure Logan was alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sheila why so glum?" John asked sweetly as he decided to take a seat next to her. Wanda glared up at him from her seat outside the small café; the only one strangely in this messed up town. She was sitting outside calmly sipping at her coffee. John had noticed her from the street & decided to stroll over & join/talk/bug her & makes her smile.

"What do you want?" Wanda answered bitterly setting her coffee down on the table, though if you looked closely you could see the small smile that was fighting to make an appearance on her face.

"Just wanted to talk Sheila. I thought we were friends?" John said in a mock hurt tone, an ear to ear grin donning his features.

"Are we?" Wanda questioned.

"We'll we spend so much time together & talk to each other a bunch, that & I did treat you to coffee that one time." John lightly jested. Wanda shook her head in a lightly playful manor.

"Why do you automatically think that buying me a coffee will make you my friend?" Wanda playfully said picking her coffee cup back up & taking a large gulp.

"You're right. We're more like boyfriend & girlfriend." John joked, he couldn't help but laughing when Wanda's jaw dropped & she screamed out his name.

"John!" She screamed as she quickly put her coffee cup down & sent a small hex bolt out at him.

"So I was right?" John laughed as he ran away from her.

"No!" Wanda yelled back to him as she chased him down.

"I'm sorry what?" John shouted back to her running backwards with a hand up to his ear making like he was hard of hearing. "I can't hear you!" John cackled.

"John!" Wanda shouted as she lunged herself forward & literally tackled him. Both John & Wanda hit the pavement pretty hard but neither care, Wanda was laughing just as much as John. "Take it back!" Wanda ordered him a smile on her face.

"Take what back?" John asked, Wanda secured his arms & sat herself down on his stomach pinning his down; John smiled brightly up at her.

"I am not your girlfriend you creep." Wanda stated to him.

"But you want to be." John told her with a wink.

"You creep." Wanda let out a small laugh. John took that as his opportunity to change positions, with some quick maneuvering John managed to get himself on top & pinning Wanda down to the ground.

"Hey?" Wanda cried out in confusion, struggling against John. An annoying fact just restated to Wanda was the fact that John was physically stronger than her.

"What?" John smiled playfully.

"That's not fair." Wanda informed him.

"Oh I think it's very fair." John told her slowly bringing his head down towards hers, then before John knew what was happening he felt Wanda's lips on his.

She had closed the last couple of inches between them & was kissing him! Of all people him! When they both finally pulled away from one another John had a goofy little smile on his face, & Wanda was red.

John smiled down at Wanda, & she smirked back at him.

"JOHN!"

"Huh?' John whirled his head around & looked for the source of the voice. He then brushed it off & looked back down at Wanda, only she wasn't there. She was gone?

"JOHN!"

There it was again. John instantly stood up & franticly looked around for any signs of life yet there were none. Everyone was gone. Then in front of him he could see her. It was Kitty. She looked so sad.

"John…" She said sadly to him, John felt guilt pang at his chest. What had he done?

The kiss.

"Kitty I'm sorry." John tried to cry out to her but she to was gone.

Then the whole world grew black & he was in Kitty & Rogue's room, yet only Rogue was in there, she stood in front of her mirror tears streaming down her face & blood was running down her arm.

"Rogue!" John shouted to her, yet the second he called to her the room changed again.

Gambit stood there before him just expertly shuffling through his cards. The infamous card master had a smug look on his face as he leaned against a near by wall. John was to bewildered and stunned to even question as to the origin of the wall.

"Remy?" John said in an astonished tone.

"You look confused mon ami?" Remy told him calmly, "Is dere some t'ing wrong?" He asked was a grin taking a couple more steps towards John.

"You're not Remy." John stated as he began to take a couple steps backwards.

"Why John," Remy's voice began to alter as his form began to thin. His thick shaggy auburn hair slowly transformed into a thinner fiery red flow of locks. The strong jaw that Remy was oh so proud of manifested into a bitter and conniving smirk. His well toned skin lost its richness going from a gold to a deep and rich navy blue. His chizz led chest lost it's firmness as a more slender form became evident. Well toned legs morphed into long and elegant stems that went all the way up. The long beloved trench coat steadily faded out of existence an in its place a long hooded ebony cap was dawned on the new wearer. "I'm hurt." A very mystique like voice stated.

"You?" John cried out in shock, "Why are you here?" He asked in bewilderment.

"It's up to John." Mystique told him with a smile. "She has seen it and it is all up to you." Her voice was wise and it felt like held a bit of truth to it. "She will need you soon. And when that time comes be ready to run. She has seen it, and I have given you a light." Mystique informed him.

"What are talking about lady? Who is this she?" John demanded in an angered tone.

"You know who she is. Search you're feelings. You were chosen. You will decide her fate and only you." Mystique informed him in a calm tone. "You can either save her or destroy her. The choice is up to you." Mystique slowly began to age, her hair grayed and lost its length and shine. Her body curved in and before John stood an elderly women he knew only by what he had seen in Magneto's files. Agatha Harkness, John's jaw dropped and he wished his head would stop spinning.

"You will know." She told him in reassurance.

"How?" John cried out again.

"I will come to you when the time is right. Only you can decide her fate. You and you alone." Those were Agatha last words as she finally vanished into the darkness.

"Wait! Come back!" John screamed out as he took off running into the darkness. "COME BACK! HOW WILL I KNOW!" he cried out in one final failed effort. "How will I know?"

"John!"

"How will I know!" He shouted again.

"John!" A voice screamed yet again. "John wake up!"

A flash of an image of Wanda ran through John's mind, she was screaming, like earlier.

"John!"

John frantically shot up like a rocket, instantly bringing his hands up to his face, yet when his did his arm screamed out in pain. Cupping his face into his one good hand John for now ignored the pain in his other arm. What it only a dream? John frantically fought for air. "Hey calm down John." A gruff a voice told him calmly, John then felt a comforting hand fall across his back. It was then that the red headed Aussie finally looked up and was met up with none other then the gruff Canadian, just his luck.

"What happened?" John asked in a slurred tone, his head was pounding and his arm was throbbing like no tomorrow.

"You passed out that's what happened." Logan told him gruffly as he walked over to the sink, he filled a small glass of water and brought it to John's bedside. "It was shortly after Wanda calmed down." John choked on his water, "Yeah I know." Logan agreed, "While you were walking down here to get your arm fixed up," Logan walked over to a drawer and pulled out a pair of latex gloves. "You just collapsed, so we hooked you up and decided to set your arm after you woke up. We managed to stop the bleeding from your chest from where Wanda nailed you with a hex bolt, and you were screaming like no tomorrow so I came down to make sure you didn't wake up Half-pint or the Frog boy over there.

It was then that John looked over into the other glass sealed rooms. There lay Kitty and Toad, Toad didn't look to bad just a bit bruised up. But Kitty looked so pale and white as she lay there sleeping, though a smile came to his lips when he saw the flowers he had brought her in a vase next to her bed.

"So you ready?" Logan asked snapping the gloves onto his wrist.

John gulped, "For what?"

"I have to set your arm." Logan informed him as he grew closer to John, John's eyes grew wide in fear.

"What? Aren't you going to put me under or something?" John asked in a panic stricken tone.

Logan gave him an evil smile, "Now why would I do a crazy thing like that?" Logan sat down next John and put his hands on John's broken arm.

"This is going to hurt." John squirmed under Logan's grip.

"Pain is just weakness leaving the body." Logan told him as he took a deep breath.

"Oh God. We'll I've got quite a bit of weakness ya know, so maybe some painkillers before hand could help me handle it?" John all but begged.

"On three. One." Logan began. John closed his eyes in preparation for the agonizing pain he knew he would feel in a moment. "Two…"

John braced himself for it, here it comes John thought. "Logan?" the glass doors that led to the med bay slide open and standing there was Hank McCoy. "What are you doing? You know we already set his arm." Hank said idly as he walked over to his desk.

John then looked over at Logan, who by now had a full on smile on his face and was on the brink of laughing. "You did all that shit to scare me!" John screamed in an out rage.

By this time Logan was rolling with laughter, and John was beaming with anger, though it was a rather nice relief to know that his arm had already been set.

"Oh that was priceless, your face." Logan said as her continued to laugh.

John just glared at him, "I swear when my stupid arm is healed I will get you back so good you're going to wish that you had never messed with me."

"Whatever you say kid." Logan said slowly quieting down.

"Mark my words I will." John said in a slow and deadly tone. "I will…"

"John we need to come up with a story as to how you broke your arm." Hank told him removing his glasses from his face and carefully setting them down onto the table. The three of them were quiet for a moment as they attempted to think of a story. It was John who broke the silence.

"How about I injured it in the danger room?" John told him as if it was obvious that it had been that way the entire time.

Logan smiled, "Kids bright."

Hank smiled, "Yes but what simulation? Why would you be so careless as to let that happen? What were you thinking? Why didn't your partner help you out? Why is the skin peeled away? What about with the students at school." Hank pounded him with a load of questions; John's brain began to spin.

"Slow down, who's going to ask me all those questions?" John asked in a light hearted tone, completely forgetting his dream.

"Wanda." Hank told him simply as he took a sip of water.

"Why would she?" Logan asked for John.

"Aren't you two friends?" Hank asked John, John tilted his head a bit. And there was silence for a moment.

"I think we are." John finally answered.

"Then she will want to know." Hank told him honestly as he set his glass of water down. "Think about it, I'm going to check on Kitty and Toad." Hank told John and Logan as he left the room for the other two.

"So what's my story?" John asked in a light hearted tone.

"Beats me." Logan said nonchalantly. The sliding glass doors once again whooshed open. "Anything new Hank?" Logan turned around towards Hank.

Hank sighed, "Sadly no."

Logan smirked. "You're up a creak kid."

John frowned, "Thanks." He let out as his mind slowly drifted over the elements of his dream.

Author's Rant: I live! I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get to you guys but I was seriously confused as per where to go after that last chapter and my love life as been hay wire and I know that is no excuse but oh well at least I updated. Enjoy!


End file.
